


Forever Together, In Each Other's Arms

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Almost Rape, Fluff, Forced Oral, M/M, Violence, lots of wonderful angsty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of A Fragile Thing. Grell and William are now married. Now faced with unexpected changes in their lives, how will they affect them?</p><p>Contains some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *~*Undertaker and William in the same room talking about Grell can be rather confusing. Since Grell is a male grim reaper, I may be taking a few liberties with his situation.*~*

 

 

**Chapter 1: Whatever Happens**

A cry of agony and the shattering of glass reached the ears of William as he prepared breakfast. He dropped what he was doing and raced up the stairs to the bedroom. Grell was sitting on the floor in front of the busted full length mirror holding his head in his hands, one of which was bleeding. No doubt from having punched the mirror. William fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom. When he tried to take Grell's hand in his, Grell pulled away and scooted backwards.

"Go away, Will," his voice high strung.

"Grell what's wrong?"

"This is the worst day of my life! How could I have let this happen?"

"Let what happen?"

Grell looked at William, his face distraught, tears spilling out over his cheeks. "I'm fat!"

William froze, trying to process this. Then he blinked, sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "You broke the mirror because you have put on a little weight?"

Grell sprang to his feet. "A _little_?! Does this look like a _little_ to you?" he screeched, opening his dressing gown to reveal his stomach. Once flat was now protruding a tiny bit.

William regarded the frame of his lover, "A couple of inches. Yes, I would."

"WHAT?! How can you say such a thing?" He dropped back to the floor, "I'm nothing but a fat cow!" He sobbed into his hands.

It was all William could do not to roll his eyes at all the drama, "If you are that worried, go on a diet."

"See, you think I've gotten fat too. Now you'll want a divorce. What shall I do then?"

Biting back a groan, William grabbed Grell's hand. He checked for any shards of glass before cleansing and bandaging it, "You are not fat, and I am not going to divorce you." He looked at Grell closely, "You look rather pale. Are you feeling alright?" Grell averted his eyes. "Grell…" He said in a serious tone.

"I didn't want to tell you, Will-darling, because I knew you would put me on desk duty, and you know how dreadfully boring I find that. But…no, I haven't. Not since our honeymoon. I've had nausea quite frequently, but lately I've been feeling tired too."

"Have you gone to see a doctor?"

Grell jerked his chin and waved his arm, "I don't need to see a doctor."

"You will see or doctor you will be on desk duty until I say otherwise."

"William, that's not fair!"

"You are not going to get your way this time. As much as I love you, this something I am going to put my foot down on. It is because I love you that I want you to go," he said softly. "What if is something serious?" He pulled Grell close. "I do not want to lose you," and he kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I shall even sit with you while you wait to go in."

"Fine," Grell huffed.

"I wish I could stay the entire time."

(x)

"Name?" asked a nasally voiced receptionist.

"Mrs. Grell Spears."

The keys clacked under her fingers as she typed on her keyboard. "I'm sorry, but there's no reaper in our database registered under that name. Are you sure she's registered with this division?"

Grell slammed his hands down on the counter, "Listen you bubble-brained twit…" William took Grell by the arm and pulled him aside.

" _I_ will sign you in…I beg your pardon," he said to the receptionist, "Grell Sutcliff."

"Date of transfer?"

"November 21, 1797." She handed him a clipboard and a pen.

"Fill out these papers and have a seat over there."

"Thank you." William took a seat began filling in the necessary fields.

Grell placed his hands on his hips, "I am perfectly capable of filling out my own paperwork."

"I thought you found paperwork boring and dull," William replied without looking up. Grell crossed his arms and took a seat next to him. After a few moments, he handed the clipboard to Grell. "Sign…your registered name: 'Grell Sutcliff'."

"I still don't see why they can't change it in the database."

"And we have discussed it a thousand times why we cannot." He took back the clipboard and gave it back to the receptionist. As he came back to wait with his wife, his phone rang. "William T. Spears…Yes…Yes, I shall be there in a moment." He went to Grell. "I am sorry, I have to go. You know where to find me if you need me. Ms. Spears," He gave him a kiss and left Grell alone in the waiting room.

(x)

The sound of bells tinkled as Grell entered the shop. "My, my, what a pleasant surprise, it's been awhile, dearie. What brings you here today?"

Grell took a seat on one of the showpieces. "I just needed some time away."

"Problems, Rose?" One eye glinted from between his bangs, "Willy treating you right?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that," Grell slouched forward, cupping his cheek in his head and resting his elbow on his knee. "Will made me go to the doctor today because I haven't been feeling too well."

"Oh?"

"They don't know what's wrong with me, either. The one thing they could think of based off my symptoms, they deemed impossible. Since I'm…because I have this body," he gestured to himself. "And they laughed at the very idea! There was no need to rub it in. It's not like I chose to have this body."

"Hmmm…" Undertaker tapped a long black nail to his chin. "Mind if I take a look?" he asked with a wide grin. Grell eyed him warily. Undertaker threw his arms up in the air as if in surrender. With a look of innocence, he added, "Completely professional. The living isn't too different from the dead, right? I'm sure we can figure this out."

"Oh, alright. I suppose it couldn't hurt." Undertaker motioned for Grell to follow him. He led him down a flight of stairs and into a cold, basement-like structure. He patted a stone slab table in the center of the room, "Take off your shirt and hop up here, please, dearie. Don't worry; I've cleaned it since it was last used. Gehehehe~" he laughed as he moved to turn on some more lights.

Sometime later, Undertaker stood completely baffled and tapping his chin. "And it's only recently that you have put on this weight?" Grell nodded. "Well, there's only one thing left then…" He grabbed a specimen jar off a shelf and tilted it back and forth, "Piss into this jar."

(x)

William picked his cell phone up off the desk and answered, keeping his attention on his work, "William T. Spears."

" _Will?"_

William put down his pen and sat back in his chair giving Grell his full attention, "Grell, what did the doctor say?"

" _I'm…we're…"_ his words coming in gasps. William heard what sounded like the phone hitting a hard surface, then silence.

"Grell?...Grell?" William's concern mounting.

A new voice was heard on the other end, _"My, my, what interesting new toys you boys have."_

"Undertaker?"

" _Ah, Willy! Don't you fret yourself none. Your pretty little rose is perfectly fine. She's just had a bit of a fainting spell. She really shouldn't be creating portals in her condition. When can I expect daddy to pick up mommy?"_

"I shall be there momentarily." William wasted no time in grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Her condition? And what was Grell doing with the deserter? He left instructions with Ms. Jennings as he passed her.

"Where is he?" was the first thing out of William's mouth when he entered the shop. Though his visage was calm and collected, the air around him seemed to crackle, ready to burst at any given moment given the right trigger. Undertaker stopped polishing the show piece with a chuckle. ' _Not so stiff after all, there's for him yet.'_

"She's lying down in the back."

"May I ask what is he doing here in the first place?"

"She came to me after your incompetent medical staff failed to diagnose her problem. I admit even I was stumped for a minute, but the answer was quite simple."

"You figured out what has been making him sick?"

"Yes, but I'll let her tell you all about that. This way," Undertaker led William through his residential quarters to his bedroom. Grell was staring down at his stomach and his hand resting upon it. His cheeks were tear stained, but he was smiling. William went to his side and took his hand while Undertaker slipped away as silently as he could.

"Grell, what did Undertaker tell you?" William asked. Whatever was wrong, they would overcome it. William prayed it wasn't anything untreatable, like the thorns of death.

Grell looked at his husband, still smiling and pulled him close, kissing him several times. Then he pressed his forehead against William's. "It's impossible," he whispered.

"What, my love, what is?" William implored the answer from his wife.

"I don't know how…but…," Grell's voice cracked as he spoke.

William ran his fingers through Grell's hair then placed his hands on the sides if Grell's face and looked into his eyes. "What were his findings?"

Grell kissed him again before wrapping into a hug, placing his head on his shoulder. "You're going to be a father. Will, I couldn't be happier."

William couldn't be more concerned. He held him, stroking his hair. "Grell…" he began. He wanted to tell him, explain to him, how physically impossible that was. How it could only be a fantasy. There must be some sort of misunderstanding. But William couldn't find it in his heart to do so. Grell was clearly in shock by whatever Undertaker had told him. He wasn't in his right mind. He kissed his hands. "I shall be right back."

Grell watched him leaving, confused. He thought Will would be happy. That they would share in this joyous moment. "Darling?"

William looked back from the doorway, "I need to speak with Undertaker for a moment. I will not be long."

William found the mortician in the kitchen leaning against the counter nibbling on a biscuit with a cup of tea nearby. "Congratulations, Willy," he hailed with a smile. "What are you hoping for? A boy or a girl?"

"Will you be serious for a moment, please, sir?" William asked in a serious manner. "We both know he is not expecting. I do not take to you indulging him in this fantasy. It may only harm him further. Now please, tell me what you found."

Undertaker sobered and sighed. He guessed he had been expecting too much from his cold companion. His rose was probably sitting confused and anxious, alone. "I know it's difficult to take in and I don't know how it's possible. Not yet at least. But your wife _is_ pregnant. I tested her twice to be sure. That and you add in her symptoms, how could it be anything but? We have several things to discuss to ensure you have a healthy child and the mother isn't harmed. But first, you need to pull that stick out of your ass, march back into that room and show your wife how happy you are to be having this baby. Logical or not, William T. Spears, you are going to be a father. Take responsibility for it….I'll be in later so we can talk."

William turned, his mind whirling as he returned to the bedroom. It couldn't be true, could it? Grell was biting his lip, eyes cast down at the blanket as he played with a lock of hair that hung over his shoulder. William sat down on the bed next to him, placing his hand on Grell's stomach. He hooked a finger under Grell's chin and raised his head. "What am I going to do with two of you?"

"I don't know, Will," his voice small and hesitant.

"A bigger stick might help, for starters, to keep both of you in line." Grell gave him a puzzled look. Then he noticed the slight smile on Will's lips.

"Will? Was that a joke? Did you just make a joke?"

William leaned forward and kissed him, "I did not mean to be so cold earlier. Your news was so different from anything I was expecting, surprising, to say the least. I needed a moment to process. Of course I am going to love the both of you." Though he still wasn't quite sure he believed it, the look on Grell's face when he came back to the room told him what he needed to do.

Undertaker knocked on the open door before entering, carrying a tea tray. "Now this is much better, isn't it?" He poured them each a cup and handed it to them. "First off, to put it simply, our rose's body is not built to handle this sort of thing. This means it would be best if she was monitored constantly. And surgery is the only option as she will not be able to conceive naturally. Any medication she is on that can harm the child will have to stop."

"Good," said Grell, "I always hated those things."

"It was court ordered," William added in. "He cannot simply just stop taking them."

"She must," Undertaker insisted, "if you want to have this baby. Frankly, I have concerns already. The fact that she's showing means she's somewhere between three and four months. Irreparable damage may already be done."

William slowly nodded. Concerned of what should happen if he should stop. Could he expect another 'Jack the Ripper' escapade, or something else? And now that he was hormonal, who knows how Grell may react to a situation. However, they would have to manage without them. It shouldn't be too hard to get away with. Grell was no longer seeing the psychiatrist, so there was currently no one monitoring his doses. No one except William. "Our medical team should be able to monitor Grell's pregnancy just fine, even if they take some convincing."

Undertaker frowned and shook his head. "I was afraid you'd say that. We are death, Willy, we don't create life. And now one of our own is expecting. Not only that, but she is physically male. While your choice seems sound, there's no telling how they may react. What if they lock Rose away?" Grell placed a firm grip on William's forearm, his eyes widening. "Poke, prod. Separate you from your child from its birth, if they let such a thing come to term, that is." He paused. "But that is up to you two. I would not seek their help unless it was the only means necessary."

"I don't want to be locked up, Will, not again." His grip on Will's arm tightening further and his voice desperate.

William squeezed his hand, knowing the reality of their situation, he somberly replied, "Yet we will not be able to hide your pregnancy forever. Sooner or later, someone is going to notice."

"You can hide her out of sight until after the little nipper is born," suggested Undertaker.

"Until the board begins questioning where he is and what he is doing," William stated. "They are already unpleased with a supervisor having intimate relations with a subordinate. Fortunately there is not much they can do about it. Not legally anyways."

"Nosey little bastards," Undertaker muttered.

William looked Grell in the eyes, "Whatever happens, I shall not let them lock you away." He pulled Grell into a tight embrace, holding his head to his chest. They would not have him, either of them. Not if William could help it.

(x)

As it turned out, Grell ended up confined to his desk, despite his insisting that he could still collect souls. His clothes had become too tight and now fit almost perfectly into Will's clothes, the sleeves and cuffs still a might too long. Much to William's chagrin, he had not given up his heels. Some things he would sacrifice, but not his sense of fashion. So far, his pregnancy was unnoticed, but as the days passed, the two of them only seemed to grow more nervous. William was always trying to keep Grell's stress levels low, which Grell found endearing and very sweet, but some days Grell just wished he would leave him alone.

Grell stuck the needle through the loop on the other needle and wrapped the yarn around the first then carefully pulled it through, taking the first loop off the second needle after doing so. There, one down, only about a hundred more to go on this row. But he would not let that disparage him, he told himself he was going to learn knit and that was just what he was going to do. It had taken several hours just to figure out the mechanics of it, by the end of which he was about ready to throw it against the wall in frustration, but he finally figured it out and now he just had to keep knitting till the blanket was done. And this was exactly what he was doing instead of working. He was concentrating so hard that he failed to notice his former junior reaper walk in.

"Something I should know about, old man?" Ronald kidded him.

In a flash, Grell shoved the knitting into his desk drawer and shut it with a bang. "No!" he lied, "You know that's impossible, Ronnie." He feigned a sad smile. His hand began to twitch and spasm, "You don't happen to have an apple on you by any chance do you?"

"Do I look like a fruit basket? Besides, I thought you didn't care much for apples," Ronald said, taking a seat on Grell's loveseat sideways and lounging back on it.

"Well, I like them now, so what?"

Ronald leaned his head back and looked at Grell, "Nothing, though I may point out you've put on a few pounds here lately. You may want to start thinking about going on a diet. Why did the boss restrict you to desk duty again?"

"Er..Ronnie," Grell sweated and quickly changed the subject, "You wouldn't mind being a sweetheart would you and be about finding me that apple? Please? You can come back afterwards and take as long of a nap as you want. I'll do your paperwork."

"You _really_ want that apple."

"And I'll see if I can't talk Ms. Jennings into going on a date with you," Grell added in to make the deal sweeter.

Ronald rubbed the back of his neck as he stood. "Fine, I'll go and find your dumb apple."

"Thank you!" Grell squealed, jumping up and pulling Ronald into a tight hug. "You are the sweetest boy," he gushed, placing kisses all over Ronald's face. "What would I do without you?" Ronald tried to pry himself from Grell's grasp. Grell stumbled, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him. "I feel faint," he muttered right before he collapsed on top of Ronald. Taking Ronald by surprise, who was not expecting the sudden weight of Grell on top of him, they crashed to the floor.

"Grell?" He tried to rouse his former mentor, but he was out cold. Ronald tugged an arm free and tried to reach Grell's pockets, his own being trapped underneath Grell. Ah! There! He could just reach the edge of Grell's cell phone. Inching it further until it was within his grasp; he pulled it out and called his boss.

" _Yes, dear,"_ William answered after a few rings.

"Darling, could come and get your wife off of me? He's _really_ heavy."

" _I'm not…Ronald?"_

"No, it's the Queen of England."

" _Mr. Knox."_ William warned him. " _Where is Grell?"_

"On top of me. He's fainted and I can't wake him."

" _I shall be right there,"_ William's usually calm voice was laced with worry, " _Stay with him."_

"Yeeeeah, not gonna be a problem."

William rushed to Grell's office. Ronald looked up at him from the floor when he entered. "Yo," he greeted with a salute.

"What happened?" William asked as he hurried to their aid, not in the mood for any sort of nonsense.

"He asked me to get him an apple. I said, 'yes'. He said, 'thank you' and hugged me. He fainted. Here we are."

"Mr. Knox, I am not in the mood for that kind of attitude. I suggest an adjustment." William gently rolled Grell over. Knox was right though, he was rather heavy. "Get the medical staff down here immediately," he commanded. William held Grell's head in his lap while Ronald dialed the hospital ward. William stroked Grell's alarmingly pale face, "Grell? My love?"

"This is Ronald Knox. We have an emergency down in dispatch. Grell Sutcliff's office and hurry." Ronald finished his call to Medical and knelt next to William.

Filled with worry, William moved to place a hand on Grell's stomach. His eyes widened as he felt a tiny movement on the other side. He closed his eyes, his breathing slowed as he felt for it again. There it was, his child moving inside its mother. This was real. "I…I can feel him," he said breathily.

"Uhh, boss?" Ronald asked in concern.

Cradling Grell's head once more, William kissed him, whispering, pleading, "Grell, wake up. The baby is moving." Then he noticed Grell's lips, so full of color this morning that had gone to white were now turning blue. Oxygen, he needed oxygen. William laid him down flat on the floor just as the medics arrived. "He's not breathing!" he shouted to them.

The medics looked at him funny. "We do not require breath like mortals, sir," said one of them.

"I know that!"

The medics crowded around them. Ronald moved out of their way while one of the medics tried to pull William away as the other two examined Grell. "Could you please move aside, sir?"

With reluctance, William stepped back to allow the medics to do their job as Ronald told them what happened. There was no hiding it now. Soon everyone would know of the pregnant grim reaper. He hoped he could keep his promise to Grell.


	2. Through Good Times and Bad Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a scene with William and Grell where, for the sake of keeping track of the various personalities in the room, Grell shall be referred to feminine pronouns.

**Chapter 2: Through Good Times and Bad Times**

Sitting in the waiting room, a perfect statue he looked. Waiting. Waiting for news of his wife and their child. He hadn't heard a thing since they had taken Grell beyond those double doors, his worry mounting with each second that passed. Reapers don't need to breathe, yet that's the very thing that Grell needed. Did the medical staff even have any way to treat Grell?

He glanced at the clock. Damn the overtime.

Knox sat next to him, he had been in a daze since he had found out Grell was expecting. William looked over at him, "Mr. Knox, Grell and I appreciate your concern, but you should return to work." The sternness of his voice was eclipsed by the worry that coursed through him.

"Grell's going to have a-…How did it happen?" Ronald asked seeming to snap out of it.

"Do you really need me to explain it to you, Mr. Knox?"

"Well, _yeah_ , in a way. I mean, Grell's always thought he was a woman, but…let's face it, he's not exactly built like one," he tried putting it delicately almost as if he was afraid Grell would somehow hear him.

"I see your point," William thought a moment as he pushed his glasses back to their proper place. "We have not figured it out either, apart from the simple and obvious answer."

The doors opened and William shot to his feet, but it was just another patient taking their leave. He moved to reclaim his seat.

"Mr. Spears," a woman's in a doctor's uniform addressed him.

"Yes, ma-am," he answered, trying to keep his voice level and calm as he righted himself. He met her halfway as she introduced herself.

"I am Doctor Lorry, head of the medical division. You are Mr. Sutcliff's supervisor, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma-am."

"And were you aware of Mr. Sutcliff's condition before today's events?"

"Quite aware, as I am the father of the child. Please, how are they?" Letting the words fall from his mouth without a thought. He rarely let his emotions out like this, especially around strangers, but William was unwilling to take the suspense anymore.

She regarded him for a moment, "They are doing fine," she answered thoughtfully. Relief flooded through him. "It appears Mr. Sutcliff simply got up too quickly, coupled with forgetting to breathe. Mr. Sutcliff may not require oxygen, however, the child growing in his…womb does." For she reckoned there must be some sort of womb to hold and nourish the fetus. They wouldn't know for certain until it came time for delivery. "We managed to get them what they needed."

"You have my gratitude. May I see him now?" William asked anxiously.

"Mr. Spears, you are no doubt aware that our kind does not reproduce and today we find that one of us is with child. A male reaper at that! Not only this, but he is several months along already. The board has already been informed. No doubt they will want to know just as much as I the reasons why this essential information has been kept from the rest of our society. This is a momentous occasion for us!"

William's heart was now racing. He knew he had done the right thing in calling the medics, but now he had to face the consequences of his actions. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. "Because such a thing has never happened, is the reason. Neither of us wanted him, Sutcliff that is, to be locked so that you could study him. We were concerned with how the board would react to the situation. Should the child be taken away from us, if they even let it live. In short, Doctor Lorry, we wanted to have our child in peace, having no desire for our lives to become a three-ring circus."

"This miracle could enable all reapers to enable all reapers to bear children some day. You can't expect us to ignore this tremendous moment in our history. Something of this level of significance must be studied so that all reapers may benefit." Surely any reaper could see that and who better to handle this situation then she?

"I assure you, we know exactly what this means to our society, but forgive me for not wanting to see my wife and child becoming science experiments. They are not your play toys. We have someone in our confidence with a medical background working to figure out exactly how Sutcliff and I managed to reproduce. We shall be more than happy to share the results with the association when they come in. Now if you are satisfied, Doctor Lorry I want to see my wife."

Clearly this Mr. Spears was going to be a problem. Now that this miracle child was in her custody, she wasn't going to give him up so easily. Not until she had a chance to discover everything there was to its creation and she knew exactly how to show Mr. Spears the extent of her power. Doctor Lorry smirked, "As head of this division, I have the authority to decide whether or not you do and I'm sorry to tell you, Mr. Spears, but we are not allowing any visitors in to see Mr. Sutcliff until further notice. Your "marriage" to Mr. Sutcliff is not recognized by the association and therefore has no bearing as to when you shall see him. His life is also not in critical condition, therefore your authority as his supervisor is also void. Good day to you, Mr. Spears." She turned and left through the double doors that separated William from Grell. William stood there staring at the doors.

Ronald came up beside him, hands shoved in his pockets and his brows furrowed. "Man, what a bitch," he said without reservation before cringing, expecting a reprimand for his comment, but William was too lost in his thoughts.

(x)

" _In the big moment of your life's conclusion, please allow my humble self to lend you a hand. I will paint it beautifully and lovably. How fun! How fun! Being an undertaker is fun_!" He sang as he washed his hands before moving on to his next customer. "My, my dearie," he said as he eyed the body, "it appears you had a run in with a demon. You really ought not to mess with those. They're quite dangerous as you can see." He patted the top of her head. Her lifeless eyes stared back at him. He lifted the shredded fabric of her gown to view the extent of the damage done to her abdomen. "Such messy eaters," he tsked.

The demon was not satisfied with just her soul, as it had taken a few choice cuts with it. Liver, some intestines, part of a kidney…Oh! "What a devil. He even claimed your lady bits, my dear. Can't sees what he wants with that though. I can't imagine it being too tasty and he can't use it properly if you're dead. They do seem to find it fun to breed with a human from time to time, heaven knows why." He hummed a bit before picking the conversation back up, "I bet you've never met a reaper before. We used to be humans too, you know. Yes! It's funny, isn't it? We wanted to end our miserable lives and ended up living forever as punishment. And you, poor dear, just wanted to live your life to its fullest. Now you're dead, a feast for the worms."

He finished with her and cleansed himself again. She was the last one he had for the day, so he moved on upstairs thinking that a nice pot of tea would be lovely at this time. The kettle was put on the fire as he hummed some more of the tune he sang before. He pulled the tea set out the cupboard. Painted with red roses along the outside, ordered just especially for his lovely little rose for when she came to visit.

Speaking of Mrs. Spears, she was due for her check up soon. He pursed his lips together. He still didn't have an answer for them. No matter which way he figured it, there was simply no possible way that dear little Willy and his charming wife created the little nipper. Reading and rereading book after book on both human and reaper anatomy and biology, had not given him any clues. Not that there was much of a difference between the two. He had even contemplated the possibility of Grell being both male and female. Being she had some female bits within her with male bits on her outside. But that was no good as the lady bits would, in all probability, not be functional. Even if by some science unknown to him, they _were,_ there was no getting away from the fact that reapers are sterile. Unless Willy somehow made his swimmers productive, it just wasn't possible. Reapers simply could not have children.

A thought came to his mind. Oh my, he certainly had not considered this before. Was it even possible? They were once humans after all and the timing was right. He went to his bookshelves and searched for a different book, one not on reapers or humans. For the sake of the Spears' family, he hoped he was wrong.

(x)

William peeked through the door. This was ridiculous. There were bound to be severe consequences if he was caught. But if this worked, he might just see about getting Knox a commendation. If he still had a job, that is. Ronald placed a hand on his hip and leaned on the counter as he flirted with the receptionist. He seemed to have her full attention. Ronald made a seemingly innocent gesture as he spoke. That was the signal.

William snuck into the waiting room, practically crawling on all fours. How undignified. He crept past the desk to the double doors. A quick peek to make sure the coast was clear and he slipped through them. Now he needed to find Grell's room without being noticed.

Grell tested her restraints once more, growling when they held firm. They were deemed necessary when she had tried to check herself out of the hospital. She lay back against the pillow. Where was Will? It had been several days already and Grell had seen no sign of him. Grell bit her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears. He promised.

" _Where, oh where has dear William gone…_ " That voice.

"Jack?" Grell asked with a start.

"Long time, no see. Damn those pills!" Jack then let out a crazed laugh until it turned into a snarl, "And damn William too! Never there when we need him, breaking his promises. It's been awhile since we had some fun together. When we get out of here, what do you say? Let's paint him our favorite color. While we're at it, how about we also paint those bastards that locked me away?"

Grell's eyes widened, "No, I don't want any part of it! It's wrong, Jack. Besides," she let a tear fall. "I don't want anything to happen to Will, please don't hurt him."

"Tch, weakling," he sneered. Jack looked down at Grell's pregnant belly. He ran his sharp nails across it, "What have we here?" Sensing Grell's increased unease at his touch, he added, "As if I'd harm our precious little one. I thought you knew me better than that."

That was exactly it. Grell knew exactly what Jack was capable of. She squeezed her eyes shut and begged Jack to go away.

The door to his room opened. Grell cracked an open to see a doctor hurry in and shut the door behind him. The doctor looked guardedly through the small window on it. Something about that dark hair was awfully familiar. When the doctor turned around, she knew why.

"Will!" Grell cried happily, reaching for him as much as the restraints allowed.

"Sh, lower your voice. They do not know that I am here," he said in a low voice as he went to Grell's side. They embraced and exchanged kisses that were long overdue. "I am sorry, love. They would not let me in. The board is allowing the woman in charge of this division to keep charge of you until they come to a decision. There has been nothing I could do without hurting our chances at winning this. Just hold on a little longer for me. Can you do that?"

"Jack didn't think you were coming," Grell smiled, relieved that Jack had been wrong. Her smile brightened further the more she looked at Will. His hair was mussed and his bangs hung down over his forehead while wearing a doctor's uniform.

William pulled back, gripping Grell by the shoulders, "Jack was here?" His voice was serious as he inquired about Jack.

"Yes," Grell answered then looked around the room, "though I don't know where he went to. He was here just before you came in. I did tell him to go away, but…" Seeing the look on William's face, she sought to ease his concerns. "Oh don't worry; he said he wasn't going to hurt our baby. Only my old psychiatrist and...someone else. I told him no. I think…I think I talked him out of it."

"Grell," William hung his head and let out a heavy sigh. He loosened his grip on Grell then looked her in the eyes. "Jack…Grell, Jack is not real." There. He had said it. It would still be some time before Grell could deliver their baby and resume her regimen. Grell needed to be aware of the situation. He believed she could control "Jack" to some extent. There was just the matter of convincing her that Jack was not who she thought he was. "At least not in the way you believe."

Grell looked at him curiously, "Will, what are you talking about?"

William chose his words carefully. He didn't want to call her crazy or her believing he thought she was mad. She wouldn't take to it too kindly. "The medication you are on. Did they ever tell you why they put you on it?"

Grell looked away. She hated being reminded of that time. "It was because I murdered those women."

"It was not simply because you murdered them. You stopped seeing Jack when you started taking them and he only came back when you had to stop. Why is that?"

Her eyes narrowed. William was saying she was crazy. That Jack was a figment of her imagination, though there had been times when she had thought that very thing herself. William had no right. It was uncalled for. "Dearest William doesn't believe I exist, how quaint." The words came from Grell's mouth, but her voice sounded half crazed and deeper than how Grell usually spoke. Her eyes held a sharp glint.

"Jack," William assessed.

"Ah, you see. He knows me. How can he recognize me, if I don't exist?" He put his face up close to William's. "Why do you always have to interfere? And am I not just as good as she is? In fact I'm better, not to mention more fun. That weakling was afraid of doing anything too drastic to get your attention until I decided to step in again. Did we not paint a beautiful picture for you?" His tongue slid out of his mouth and licked William on the cheek. "They weren't our first, you know."

"Grell, stop this at once," William commanded, ignoring the cold chill that ran down his spine. He had never actually met "Jack" before. Seeing Grell like this…He hoped this was the last time he ever saw her in such a manner.

"Oops, sorry. Grell's not here at the moment. It's just you and me, darling William. Would you like for me to leave her a message?"

"Grell," William called to her again.

"Say, that outfit gives me some ideas, 'Doctor' William. Top or bottom?"

"Grell, you are not weak. Control him."

Jack laughed, "You really think that will work?"

"You can do it, love," William encouraged her.

Grell looked at Will. William had not taken his eyes off of her the entire time Jack had come back and she let him take control. She looked down at her hands. She could still picture the blood there. If Jack wasn't real…"No! Don't you even think that!" Jack shouted at her. "He's trying to turn you against me." Real or not, how dare he flirt with her husband?

"Grell, if those doctors come in and see you like this, like Jack, they will undoubtedly lock you away." William earnestly pleaded with her. "Jack is the reason you were locked up last time. Do you really want him in control again? I know you have the strength in you, Grell. Send Jack away." He placed his head in the crook of Grell's neck. "You sent him away before, you can do it again."

William was right. She had wished Jack would leave her alone earlier and he did. She certainly did not want them to lock her away again.

The door opened and William was immediately on his feet. A young reaper in training scrubs walked in with a food tray. "Everything appears to be normal, Mr. Sutcliff. Try to remember to watch your stress levels. They cannot be good for the baby," he instructed, giving her a meaningful look before greeting the reaper and heading for the door. He looked back, checked to see if the new reaper was watching him before mouthing the words 'I love you'. Grell hadn't taken her eyes of off him were begging for him to stay, but he had no choice. He wished he could tell her he would be back soon and this time, it would be to take her home.

Ronald was waiting for him outside by the elevator, his hands clasped behind his head and leaning against the wall. "Did ya see him? Nice hair."

William pulled out a comb and reassembled himself, putting every hair back into place. "Yes, I saw him."

"How was he?"

"Apart from the restraints he appears to be fine, physically. It is his mental state that worries me." William decided to leave it at that. No one else need know about Jack.

"Boss?"

"Just know that if they keep putting him under stress, they will lock him away again. This time it may be permanent."

The elevator dinged and opened to allow them to step inside. "You can't let them do it boss."

"I shall do everything I can to see that it does not happen, Mr. Knox. Or do you really think me so insensitive that I would allow them to send him away?"

Ronald flushed. "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright, Mr. Knox," William answered coldly. He couldn't blame Knox. William wasn't exactly known for his warm and loving nature. Doing everything by the rules.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"You know you owe me for this, boss."

William quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"And I have the perfect thing in mind to collect on it." William's eyebrow rose even further. Ronald clapped his hands together in a prayer like fashion and bowed his head as if he was worshipping William. "Please let me work overtime next Saturday!"

William was taken aback. What was Knox playing at? "Are you feeling alright, Mr. Knox?"

"While distracting that receptionist, I ended up agreeing to take her out. She is not my type at all and her voice is annoying. If I have to work overtime, I won't be able to take her out, see?"

Far be it from William to discourage a subordinate who was willing to work. "Very well, Mr. Knox, you may have overtime next Saturday."

"Alright! Thanks, Boss! I don't care what anyone else says about you. You aren't as cold and unfeeling as you let on. You really do have a heart."

William glanced at him. "Thank you, Mr. Knox," he answered politely, unsure of how he felt about the compliment.

The elevator arrived at their floor and they got off, each going back to their respective places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader's choice: Who should deliver the baby? Undertaker or the Evil Doctor Lorry? Leave a comment below with your vote.


	3. Insubordination Will Not Be Tolerated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains brief smut at the end.

Chapter 3: Insubordination Will Not Be Tolerated

That woman was back. Doctor Lolly or something. Always eying Grell and his unborn child as if they were some priceless artifact and she was here to collect on it. Eagerly awaiting the time when she would be able to get her hands on them and examine them to her heart's content. Grell didn't understand what she wanted. Had she never seen a pregnant woman before? Granted there were special circumstances surrounding Grell's pregnancy, but still. Babies were born every day.

Grell was really trying hard to keep his stress level down, but she was really trying his patience. Grell trusted Will with his life. He would trust him with his feelings about Jack as well. He just needed to focus. Don't allow himself to get depressed or too scared. Anger, it seemed didn't trigger Jack. Odd, when Jack was often full of rage and anger when he was around. So instead of feeling discouraged and lonely at his situation, he would turn it into anger.

Doctor Lorry placed a hand on Grell's ever growing belly. Grell eyed it dangerously, wishing she would move her hand closer so he could bite it off. How dare she touch her child? "Hands off, bitch," he grit through his teeth.

"My, someone's in a foul mood today," she remarked. She continued to admire his pregnant belly, not removing her hand. She did, however, move it to a different section of his stomach. "Who will it turn out to be more like, do you think? Fire or ice?"

Grell snarled. He'd show her fire, if they'd remove these restraints.

Doctor Lorry's smile turned into a frown and she moved her hand again. _'Where is it?'_

A proud grin spread over Grell's face. Such a good child he had. It seemed to enjoy pissing her off whenever she came to examine Grell, which gave Grell great pleasure. When Doctor Lorry would feel for movement, the baby would stay still.

Doctor Lorry finally removed her hand and marked in her notebook. Grell replaced her hand with his own. The baby moved almost immediately. To Grell, it felt like he or she was giving him a high five. Grell's wide grin relaxed into a tenderer smile. Indeed, what _was_ Will going to do with two of them? As the child was proving to be every bit like its mother.

Whatever Doctor Lorry had planned next was interrupted as a very determined supervisor of the Collections Division came into the room, followed by a woman whose brown hair was done up in a bun and had pencils sticking out of it, and a younger reaper with black and blond hair. The woman went on past Doctor Lorry, in search of Grell's clothing. The dark haired supervisor held a folder under one arm.

With practiced professionalism he recited the following: "Any marriages between any two death-gods are hereby recognized by the Association. Any expectant mothers are required to raise their children in an appropriate manner befitting a death-god. In a place where the child can grow healthily, peacefully, and can fully appreciate the rules of the Grim Reaper Association." He handed the folder to Doctor Lorry. "I have already filled out the appropriate paperwork. May we have the key to his restraints, please?"

But Lorry was still determined. "What healthier, peaceful way can a child be brought into this world, but in a place such as this?"

"You shall also find documents ordering the release of Mr. Sutcliff into my custody in the folder."

Lorry opened the folder and read the papers. It grew clearer to her with each line she read that Mr. Spears had won this battle and she had no choice. She begrudgingly held out the key which was snatched by the younger reaper. William took off his jacket as Ronald undid the restraints and placed it on Grell over his hospital gown. He then picked him up in his arms with seemingly little effort at all. After finding out for himself just how heavy Grell was, Ronald was impressed. William, on the other hand regretted it almost immediately. He could have sworn he felt something pop in his back and he didn't know how long he would be able to continue carrying him.

Grell nestled against his valiant prince, wrapping his arms around his neck and smiling contentedly. "Ms. Jennings," William called to his secretary as she collected the last piece of clothing in her arms. She filed out after William, followed by Knox, who turned around as he went out the door to impart a very rude gesture to the Doctor.

(x)

That Evening

Grell, somewhat awkwardly, stepped out of the bath, not bothering to wait for William to come help him. He went to the wardrobe after drying off, deciding what to wear. He frowned in disappointment. Grell didn't think any of these would fit him in his current state. Besides, several of these were intended to incite certain behavior from his prince, and Grell didn't feel up for that sort of thing tonight.

He nearly jumped when a tender kiss was placed suddenly on his shoulder. Strong arms encircled him. "I missed you," William whispered.

"I have nothing to wear to bed," Grell complained as William began kissing him up, down, and all over he could reach from his position.

"What is wrong with what you are wearing now? I think it looks really good on you," he murmured into Grell's ear, before kissing it, "Very," he kissed his neck, "beautiful." Another kiss on his neck. "Enchanting." William kissed his way towards the spot where he knew he could get a rise of excitement out of his wife. Grell pulled away before he could do so.

"I'm not in the mood for that sort of thing, darling," he said, moving over to the bed and pulling down the covers. "Stop looking at me as if I'd grown two heads."

"How else do expect me to look at you when you refuse intercourse?"

"Most people use the word 'sex', dearest William.

"I am not most people."

"No," Grell scooted into the bed, "you are not."

William adjusted his glasses. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing at all, darling," he replied coolly. "Good night, William," he bid as laid himself down in the bed.

"No," William marched over to the bed, growing ever more irritated at Grell's attitude and yanked the covers down. "Not until you tell me what you meant."

Grell sat up. "I said I meant nothing!" he insisted.

"You obviously meant something. Otherwise you would not have said it the way you did."

"Fine," Grell said heatedly, "For starters you want to have sex in front of the baby. Who does that, Will?"

"The baby cannot _see_ anything. There is no possible way it can know what we are doing," William responded with just as much heat.

"Secondly, look at me! I'm the size of an elephant! You want to make love to an ugly, enormous, pregnant cow! How can you find this," he gestured to his body, "in any way attractive? I don't look sexy at all."

"I just do. Though now I think I might prefer the pregnant cow, at least it might give me the time of day when I want to be affectionate and not yell at me for thinking it is the most beautiful thing in the world!" His voice escalating as he got even more frustrated with Grell's nonsense.

"If you think your flattery is going to get you anywhere, think again, Mr. Spears. It's not going to work on me this time. I'm not your sex slave!"

"What?! What are talking about?"

"So you weren't planning to have sex tonight?" Grell asked skeptically.

"I was, but-"

"Aha!"

"How does that make you my sex slave, Grell?! We have not done anything since before we found out about the baby. Excuse me if I am more than a little ready to spend some intimate time making love with you."

"You're insane!" Grell yelled at him.

" _I_ am insane? I am the one that is insane? I am not-" William stopped himself. This was ridiculous, not only that, but in his anger he was about to say something he would regret. He adjusted his glasses and walked over to his side of the bed. He grabbed his pillow and the blanket off the bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Grell snarled. They weren't finished yet.

"I am going to bed," he answered coldly, "Good night, Mrs. Spears."

"William!" Grell screeched after him.

"I said, 'good night, Mrs. Spears'." He tucked the pillow under one arm and draped the blanket over it so he could close the door behind him. William made his way down the stairs to the living room as the spare bedroom was in the process of being turned into a nursery. He made his bed on the couch and lay on it, placing his glasses on the end table next to the couch.

The clock chimed one. William heard the stairs creak as someone crept down them. Of course there was only one person it could be. Grell called out to him softly. "Will." William ignored him. "This is silly, Will, come get in the bed."

"Is there a reason why I should? You were making it pretty clear that I was not welcome."

"I never said that. Now come to bed," Grell hissed.

"No," was his curt reply.

"Fine then." Grell sat down on the edge of the couch and crossed his arms.

William turned his head to look at him, "What are you doing?"

"If you are sleeping on the couch, then _I'm_ sleeping on the couch too."

"Absurd." There was barely enough room for the two of them before Grell was pregnant.

"I'm sleeping here and that's all there is to it, Will."

William let out a heavy sigh and sat up. Reaching over to the end table, he picked up his glasses and put them on. Grell had put on William's bathrobe. "Have it your way." Grell stood to allow William to get up. William grabbed the bedding and headed back to the bedroom, allowing Grell to lead the way up the staircase so he could assist him up. Once back in the bedroom, he helped Grell back in the bed and tucked him in before removing his own glasses and getting in on his side.

Grell snuggled up next to William as much as he could. Not willing to admit to William that he couldn't go to sleep earlier and he didn't want to sleep without his husband beside him, though William had already suspected as much. William put his arm around Grell as sleep overtook him.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"Mmm sorry too," William mumbled.

When Grell woke the next morning, William's side of the bed was empty. He looked at the clock. He was late for work. Why didn't Will wake him? Was he still upset about last night? He eased himself out of the bed, retrieved one of William's suits and readied himself for work. Without William to help, it was a struggle to dress with this belly in his way. The waistcoat proved to be too snug to keep fastened, so he let it hang open. He completed the ensemble with one of his own red and white striped ribbons.

Now for footwear. Grell picked up one of his red and black high heeled shoes and attempted to put it on. It was painfully tight and uncomfortable. So no heels, he decided. What then? William's would still be too big for him. Grell looked around in the wardrobe. Did he not own one single pair of sensible footwear? There, shoved in the back of the wardrobe, he found an old shoebox. He pulled it out and opened it. Shoes he had quite forgotten about. Shoes he had not worn since he left the academy. How bland. Maybe he could find some red laces to spice them up.

Since he was already late he merely grabbed some toast and smeared it with apple jelly to munch on, going straight to his office where a stack of paperwork was waiting for him. He worked straight through till lunchtime, when he tossed his pen down and picked up his phone to call William in his office. Ms. Jennings answered. William wasn't in, having left just before Grell called. They chatted a few minutes before he hung up and dialed William's mobile, but there was no answer. Fine. He could take a hint, so he called up Ronald and they would head to the cafeteria together.

The idle chatter ceased and all eyes were on Grell when they came through the door. "What are you staring at?" Grell sneered, placing his hands on his hips. Eyes were averted and chatter resumed. "You'd think they'd never seen a pregnant woman before." Ronald merely let out a nervous laugh in response.

They went through the line and chose their meals. Grell chose the pasta and Ronald chose the meatloaf. As they reached the end, another reaper came up beside Grell. "Allow me to carry that for you."

"Thank you, but I am perfectly capable if-" his eyes widened when he saw who it was. "David," he gasped. Surprised, he almost dropped his tray. David steadied it.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he said gently.

"No, no, it's quite alright I just…"

"Of all the people in the room, I was the last person you would expect to come up to you?" he put forward with a smile. He took Grell's tray completely and took it over to his table. He pulled out a chair for Grell and helped him to sit down before taking the seat next to him. Ronald took a seat across from Grell next to another reaper with wire framed glasses who eyed Grell distrustfully. Introductions were made: David Griggs and Willoughby Johnson. It was news to Ronald that Grell and this "David" had once dated.

Looking him over, he certainly was the sort Grell was attracted to. Oh, he was good looking, Ronald supposed. He was every bit that tall, dark and handsome type, all strong and stoic-looking with his dark hair and standard pair of glasses. "I think first apologize for my behavior that night," David started after the introductions were made. "I was quite the fiend back in those days."

"Its water under the bridge," Grell dismissed with a wave of his hand, "I haven't given it much thought since then." And truly he hadn't given it much thought. Though he was admittedly was maybe just a little bit curious as to what brought this sudden re-interest in him and sudden need to apologize after all these years.

"I want to apologize just the same. I…" he said slowly, "well, to be blunt, I was only wanting to shag you. "

Grell smiled wistfully, "I suppose that makes us a bit even then. I was just trying to get my darling William's attention."

"I guess," David laughed, "but you see, I thought…and then when we…I didn't expect certain _things_ to be… _there._ And I'm afraid I may have over-reacted."

Ronald snickered, earning him a death glare from Grell. "As I said, David…"

"So, William T. Spears," David interrupted him. "I've heard he's a strict, no nonsense character. How did such a wild thing like you end with impassionate, authoritarian like him?"

Grell giggled, "It's a long story, darling," he said with a grin, "And don't let that frozen front fool you, in the bedroom he's quite the opposite. Winter thaws into raging passion, I assure you." Willoughby blushed, Ronald looked away uncomfortably, and David looked down at his food tray and cleared his throat. Grell took a bite of his spaghetti. Swallowing his food, he sighed contentedly, "And now we're expecting our first child together. It all seems too good to be true sometimes and I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"Yes, well, good luck with your pregnancy, and…everything," David offered his congratulations, finishing the last of his meal and taking his leave. Willoughby left with him, whether he was finished or not, not having spoken a word the entire time. He cast Grell a look of disgust as he went.

William checked his watch. He was still on time. His steps were quickened just the same. No sense in risking being later than what he was already certain he was going to be. After all, he still needed to deliver the parcels and no doubt the receiver of the articles will wish to show him their appreciation. This would for certain take some time. He could always deliver them later, but too much time had passed between them already. There was a chance he was angry with him for leaving that morning without saying a word and then not answering his calls, but he had had his reasons. Once he found out why, William was certain to be forgiven.

He let himself into Grell's office. It was empty, so he must still have been out to lunch. The parcels were placed on the desk and William waited. Grell made his entrance not long after. "Oh," he expressed with distaste when he saw William waiting for him.

William stood up straight and offered a small, polite bow. "I was wondering if Mrs. Spears would be available tonight to go on a date with myself."

Grell quirked an eyebrow in interest and stepped towards his desk with his hands on his hip, trying his best to do it with flair in his condition. "Even if Mrs. Spears was inclined to acquiesce to your request, she has nothing to wear."

"Fortunately for her, I have made the appropriate provisions," he gestured to the packages on the desk. "She will find what she needs in that one there. I would consider it an honor, if she should accept."

With a jerk of his chin, Grell pulled the package free from the pile and opened it. Underneath the brown wrapping was a lovely, yet modest number that he could wear almost anywhere, and his belly would still have room for further growth in it. With it was a pair of low heeled shoes that were fashionable enough, yet would provide comfort for the wearer. Grell was touched, but William did ignore him all day. It was only right that Grell should not let him off so easy and play hard to get. "Really, darling, a dress like this is too simple and not nearly showy enough for a woman of my standing," he said with an air of dignity. "Besides, I have no interest in going anywhere with the sort of man who ignores his wife all day."

William smiled inwardly. He had seen the look in Grell's eyes when he had opened the package and didn't fool him. Walking over, he locked the door. He had a trump card up his sleeve that he had been saving; it was now time to employ it. He could play this game too. William turned and regarded him with a cold look, "Your attitude is unacceptable. I shall not tolerate this insubordination and disrespect." Grell's eyes widened when William took hold of him from behind, wondering what it was that William was going to do. William loosened Grell's trousers then jerked pants and trousers down together in one tug. William's gloves were removed before he placed several sharp smacks to Grell's naked rear.

Grell cried out at the sharp stinging blows, his posterior quickly turning red where William's hand struck. William paused, hand poised, ready to strike again, "Will you go?"

"No," Grell said in firm resistance. William's hand came down.

"Will you go?"

Grell bit his lip, a fire igniting inside him. This was unfair of William, but not unpleasantly so. "No, I will not!" _Smack!_ A quiver ran through Grell's body. "Will~, you're making me-ah!" _Smack_! Grell squirmed in his grasp, fully aroused by William's discipline.

"Will you go?"

“Will you go?”

“Nn-, y-yes!” he mewled. William released him and started to leave. He was three and a half minutes late, thanks to Grell’s antics. Grell stopped him, however, by pulling him into a fierce kiss. William responded; entwining his fingers in Grell’s hair as their tongues danced together. Grell’s hands wandered down William’s body to his nether regions and undid his belt and trousers, slipping one hand inside to grip William’s penis. His concern for his appearance swept from his mind as he fondled William.

William pulled back from the kiss. “Grell..” he said in a low voice, “we don’t have ti-“ a moan escaped him and he bucked in Grell’s grasp. Grell’s lips were against his again. William glanced at the clock on the wall. They would have to make it a quick one.

Grell was maneuvered over to the loveseat and laid back upon it, a throw pillow placed behind his head. William dropped his pants and trousers and knelt on the cushion between Grell’s legs. Grell sucked on his fingers for him to wet them up so William could prepare him. Grell bit his lip again, this time to hold back from crying out in pleasure as William’s fingers moved in and out.

William pushed himself in slowly with a grunt. With his first thrust, Grell could not hold it in anymore and cried out loudly in elation. William felt so good within him. Impulsively, on his next thrust, William put the side of his forearm in Grell’s mouth to silence his cries, wincing when Grell’s sharp teeth made their presence known. It felt like it had been forever since they had been together like this.

He slid his hand up Grell’s shirt to tease his nipples, noticing his breast felt fuller, swollen perhaps. In fact they felt more like a female’s breast. Grell hissed in pain and a let out a muffled cry. William realized they were probably tender due to the hormones, so he left them begrudgingly left them alone, despite the fact that it was a major turn on for the both of them under normal circumstances.

His movements sped up; gripping Grell’s hardened length with his free hand and stroking it. Grell’s body stiffened, his bite on William’s arm sinking further as he came into William’s hand. William followed shortly after and placed a kiss on Grell’s stomach as his body relaxed. Grell whimpered when he pulled out. He hadn’t wanted it to end so soon.

William wanted more too and to bask in the glow that lit Grell’s face after completion, but they needed to return to work and now he needed to take a trip to the infirmary to have his arm bandaged. They would have time for more later that night. Using his pocket handkerchief, he cleaned up their mess. He helped Grell redress and kissed him wantonly, holding him tightly. “Do you have to leave now?”Grell asked.

“They are probably already wondering where I am. We can continue this later, if you like,” he said huskily. Grell nodded and their lips met once more before William took his leave. Maybe they could order something to go and eat in tonight instead of what he originally planned.


	4. Fluff and Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of suicide

Chapter 4: Fluff and Stuff

Warnings: Mentions of suicide

Grell knitted quietly, resting comfortably in William's armchair, having been forced into maternity leave. Not that he minded so much today as his back had been hurting more and more the bigger the baby got. The start of his eighth month was just around the corner.

A knock sounded at the door. His knitting was set aside and he attempted to get up, gripping the arms of the chair. It was no good. He adjusted his grip and tried again, this time managing to raise himself up a little. "Just a moment!" he shouted to whoever it was, hoping they heard him. He struggled some more not making any headway before collapsing back into the chair in defeat. "Just let yourself in!" he hollered. The door opened, and the person came in. "In here," Grell beckoned.

Ronald came into the living room carrying a sack. He reached into it and pulled out a bright red apple. "Didn't know if you were still craving these, but I brought you some anyways."

"Great, now help out of this chair, would you?" Grell held out his hands so Ronald could take them.

Ronald laughed, setting the sack on the coffee table. "Ya stuck old man? Or should I call ya 'old mum' now?"

"Shut up and help me," Grell growled.

Ronald took his hands in a firm grasp, "Ya ain't gonna fall on me again, are ya?" he teased, earning him an un-amused look. With a grunt, he pulled Grell to his feet. Grell teetered back a step before gaining his balance.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"I had some time to kill before I gotta go on a reap, so I thought I'd pop in for a visit," he answered with a shrug as he followed Grell's shuffling footsteps into the kitchen. "So, are ya hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Grell shrugged as he set about making a cup of coffee for Ronald and tea for himself. "I have no preference. I would be happy with either and I'm sure Will feels the same. A fine, healthy child is good enough for me." Ronald looked at the mug Grell handed him curiously. It was black with a pigeon painted in grey on it. It practically screamed that it belonged to William and not Grell.

"How about a name?"

"I was thinking, if it was a girl, I might call her Angelina. Of course, I want to ask Will what he thinks first as he had a hand in creating our child."

"I doubt it was his hand," Ronald muttered.

Grell ignored him as he added sugar to his tea and continued, "If it's a boy, I was thinking on naming him after William, but then I thought about maybe using Will's middle name."

"What is his middle name?"

"I haven't asked him yet."

"Really?" Ronald quirked a brow, "You two have known each other for _how_ long and you don't know what the 'T.' stands for?" Grell shook his head and took a sip of his tea. "Wouldn't it be awesome if it stood for 'Throws'." Grell gave him a quizzical look. "William Throws Spears," he iterated. Grell chuckled.

A creaky laugh also sounded in the room right behind Ronald, who spun, dropping the mug onto the floor where is busted. The deserter stood behind him with a huge grin on his face. "William Throws Spears, that's brilliant!" He laughed some more.

"Undertaker!" exclaimed Grell, setting down his tea and going over to him while Ronnie cleaned up the mess he had made. Undertaker took Grell's hands in his and kissed his cheek. Then he released one of Grell's hands to shake a long pale finger in his face. "You have been a naughty little lady," he scolded, "failing to keep your appointments with me so that I have risk Willy's wrath and come all the way here myself. Did I not make it clear how dangerous that could be?" Pleased that he was right in his assumption that William would have placed Grell on leave at this stage in his pregnancy.

Grell raised a hand to his face in realization, "Oh! Oh, dear. I completely forgot!" Grell then explained what had happened and the board's decision concerning the matter, soothing Undertaker's worry, but he also made sure to include Doctor Lorry and her deep interest in Grell's case. "She was practically drooling over me. Have you figured anything out yet?" Grell asked hopefully. Perhaps there would be more children in their future, but first they needed to figure out how they managed it the first time.

Undertaker smiled innocently at Grell. "Nothing conclusive yet," he shrugged. Ronald finished cleaning up the mess he had made and was ushered out of the room so Undertaker could give Grell a quick examination. He insisted, even though Grell had been getting regular check-ups at the local infirmary. Who knew what they were teaching those ninnies at the London Branch nowadays.

He set a small black bag on the table and opened it. Taking out a fetal stethoscope, an instrument shaped like a listening trumpet, he placed it against Grell's belly and listened for the baby's heartbeat. "Good, good," he commented, finding it to be normal. The stethoscope was placed back in the bag and removed a normal one along with a thermometer. "Say, 'ahh'," he instructed with an amused tone. Grell opened his mouth and allowed Undertaker to place the thermometer under his tongue. The stethoscope was cold, causing Grell to shiver when it was placed upon his chest. "Have you noticed any weight gain or weight loss recently? Don't take the thermometer out. Just nod 'yes' or 'no'." Grell shook his head.

"Breathing and heart rate are good." The stethoscope was put away and then Undertaker checked his eyes. "Good, good. You have such pretty eyes," he admired as he took the thermometer from Grell's mouth. "Normal. Have you had any abnormal discharges?" he asked as he took Grell's blood pressure.

"No."

"Any pain or swelling?"

"My back has been hurting more and more lately and my feet have been swelling easily."

"That's normal."

"Is it strange that I crave apples?"

"Cravings are completely normal too."

"But when I don't get one, my hand starts to spasm, is that normal too?"

"Hmm," Undertaker scratched his chin, "That is odd indeed, but I wouldn't worry about it too much. It will likely pass after the baby is born."

"Also…" Grell said uncomfortably. Even if he was technically his doctor at this point, it just didn't seem proper for a lady to discuss certain things with a gentleman, even though Undertaker had seen him without his shirt many times before as he was seeing him now. Suddenly feeling self conscious at that moment, Grell glanced to his chest before wrapping his arms around himself to cover himself.

Undertaker chuckled, having already seen them. “Dearie, breast growth is quite normal in expectant mothers so they can provide milk for the baby.”

“Yes, but…” First a baby and now he was getting female breasts. Not that he as complaining. He always knew he had the wrong body, but the sudden changes his body was making to give him the body he always wanted was like some strange dream and it scared him a little. He supposed he should be happy he got them at all, but he had always pictured them a size or two bigger than they were.

“They’re quite lovely too, if you don’t mind me sayin’, even if they are on the small side, but that’s to be expected. Your body can only change so much to accommodate the situation. I strongly recommend breastfeeding, though you may have to bottle feed as well, if you aren’t producing enough for the baby.”

“Will I get to keep them, do you think, after the baby has been weaned, I mean?”

“I guess we’ll find out. It would be a shame if you didn’t though.”

Finding everything satisfactory, he took his leave. He didn’t want to risk running into the husband while lurking in their house. Feeling he had made the right decision in not telling Grell what he had concluded. Though, in all fairness, he couldn't be certain until the baby was born. The information he had would only depress Grell. As much as Undertaker disapproved the use of the medication, he could not deny that Grell was in need of it he had realized after reading a copy of Grell's medical records that William had procured for him.

Ronald reentered the kitchen as Undertaker left, "Sorry about the mug. He really scared the shit out of me." Grell stared out the small window above the sink. "Ya okay, old mum?"

"I'm fine, Ronald. Don't worry about the mug. William will get over it," he answered absently.

Ronald placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ya sure you're okay?"

Grell placed his hand on top of Ronald's. "I just have the feeling that Undertaker wasn't being completely truthful with me," he paused and took a breath, "Whatever he decided not to tell me would have hurt and that thought scares me."

(x)

William looked over at Grell, who was still asleep as he readied himself for work. He often was nowadays and William never liked to wake him, but he was no under strict bed rest by order of the undertaker. It would be several hours before William could take a break from work and could come home to tend to him. He decided he would send Ronnie and Ms. Jennings whenever possible as well. He finished straightening his tie and bent over the bed, kissing him on the cheek.

Grell sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning," William greeted with a soft smile. An irritated groan was all he received in answer as Grell shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. William gently shook Grell's shoulder, "You need to wake up. I don't know how long it will be before someone can check in on you. You can go back to sleep when I leave, alright?" Grell rolled over and looked up at him, reaching up; he played with William's un-brushed hair.

"You should leave it like this. It's cuter this way," he said with a giggle and then let a yawn. He felt so tired. He wished there was a way he could have more energy as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran a hand through his mussed hair. There was, he just didn't like it, but he was sick of being so tired all the time. Really the only person that was going to see him like this was William and William had seen him like this before, even though he didn't remember. With William's help he sat up in the bed. "Will you hand me that comb off the vanity? The brown one."

William picked up the plain looking comb. Honestly, he didn't think he had ever seen Grell use it before. Grell held out his hand for it. "Would it not be easier if I combed your hair for you?" William asked.

"Yes, darling, and I'll gladly let you if you want, but not with that." William looked at him confused as he handed him the comb. Grell ran the comb through his long red hair and William watched as it changed colors before his eyes. Brown hair bled into the red. Grell's sharp fangs were replaced by normal, straight teeth. The art of illusion was nothing new to William. They all had taken the class at the academy. Nor was it a shock that Grell made use of what he learned in the class. What astonished William was the version of Grell that he had often dreamed about was now a reality, down to every last freckle. Minus the pregnant part.

 _'That feels much better'_ , Grell thought as he laid the comb aside. With the illusion done away with, he already felt more energetic. He looked up at William. "What's the matter? You look as if you've seen a ghost, or something," Grell chuckled.

William gripped his forehead as a headache began to form. It was making sense to him. The dreams of things he couldn't remember doing with a side of Grell he had never seen before in places he had never been to. His pain worsened the more he tried to push through the fog in his mind. It was there in his brain. He knew the reason why he had these dreams. He just couldn't…he couldn't…

"William!" Grell cried as he watched William fall to the floor. He flung the covers off of himself and tried to get out of the bed.

_He thought he heard Grell cry out to him. But that was impossible. Grell was nowhere near William's estate. He dipped his feather in the ink well on the writing desk at which he sat and finished writing the letter, his heart breaking as he penned the words, but it had to be done._

_'Dear Mr. Sutcliff,_

_I shall not be seeking an audience with you anymore, but it would be unseemly if I did not first explain my actions of late. My behavior towards you has been most unbecoming and inappropriate. I entreat your forgiveness regarding this matter. I have distanced myself from your person, as an association, such as we have, has been ill advised from the very beginning and I have come to realize the wisdom of this advise which I so blatantly ignored. For not having been more guarded in such matters, I shall be seeking a place elsewhere to reflect on such indecencies._

_You are in no way to seek to contact me. Any attempts to do so shall be dealt with harshly. You may keep the token of our acquaintanceship that I so irresponsibly bestowed upon you._

_Sincerely,_

_William T. Spears'_

_He signed his name slowly and put down the quill. For a moment, he considered tearing up the letter and burning it. But he knew they could not continue as they were. He shouldn't have even fallen in love with him in the first place. They had no right entering into that forbidden territory. He was risking not only his life, but Grell's as well and he wanted him to live a long and healthy life. All hope of that was gone with William in his life._

_His father was arranging a marriage for him. A marriage he wanted no part of. Spending a life married to a woman he did not love and it was unfair to her as well as to him. She should marry someone who could love her. He would send this letter and then he would remove himself from this cruel fate. He knew that if he stayed, he would only be tempted to return to Grell. Much worse awaited for them if they tried to carry on secretly. It would only be a matter of time before they were discovered. He must stay away, knowing his heart would ache in the most grievous manner._

_The letter was sent off and it was all he could do to not chase after it and stop its delivery. His father and mother already left for the theatre, but William had stayed behind. How could he go and watch his love, whose heart he just broke? How could he face him? At the same time, he could not bring himself to end it just yet. He clearly had not thought this through all the way. He had not considered how he would end his life. Poison? Hanging?_

_He looked out across their expansive lawn under the night sky, his breath forming white puffs in the cold night air. A tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't want to die. He wanted to live. He wanted to hold Grell and tell him he didn't mean what he said in the letter. That he loved him with all his heart. That he wanted to grow old with him. They could runaway to some far off country. Someplace unknown to anyone and live their lives there. He could go to him and sweep him away with him._

_Instead he went back inside and locked himself in his room and wept._

_Word reached him the next morning of Grell's death. Emptiness consumed him. Now he certainly did not have a reason to live in this world any longer. His love was gone from him forever and by William's hand. He did not waste any more time. Going to his father's study, he ended his life._

_He seemed to be floating, but how? He had died, hadn't he? Maybe he was ascending to heaven, but that didn't seem likely as he had broken the commandments and never repented of them before his death, not in the way he had been taught. He opened his eyes and found he was being carried by a tall man in a black suit who grinned down at him._

_"Am I not dead?" William asked him._

_"In a manner of speaking, yes."_

_"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Ah, well you see, when humans decide to end their own lives the higher up, doesn't take kindly to that. So you see a punishment was instituted for those who do. I am taking you to them."_

_"You work for them?"_

_"I am one of them. One of the firsts, in fact."_

_William was taken to a darkened room. A light shone down upon him. There were other people in the room, but he could not see their faces. The beings murmured to each other. There was a book present that they kept looking at. They seemed to be trying to make a decision about him and using the book to determine what to do. Finally the book was closed and handed to the man who had brought him here._

_The next thing William knew, he was waking up in a plain room dressed in plain nightclothes. His name was William T. Spears and he was a grim reaper in training. Here to learn how to judge souls that had left their bodies and determine their fate. That was what he here for. He could not remember what decisions had led him to this fate, but that was not important._

_He dressed in the clothes that lay on the nightstand next to his bed and placed the inductee glasses on his nose. The uniform all male reapers were to wear. There was a knock on his door. The reaper who had brought him here was waiting to escort him to his orientation class. Already in the room were several others, male and female. He scanned the faces; acquainting himself with what his soon to be colleagues looked like. One male in particular sat in the back of the room. Or at least he thought it was a male, based on his uniform. He wore his hair long and his features were very feminine. The male sat with his arms wrapped around his chest, looking dolefully down at his desk._

_William gave him no more extra thought than he did anyone and took a seat up front and the class began and so did his life as a reaper._

The voice he once loved called to him frantically. Someone was gently smacking his cheek and tugging at him, trying to rouse him from his stupor. William opened his eyes, his headache still pounding away in his head. He had had another dream when he passed out. No, not a dream, a memory, he realized as his lover's face hovered over him worriedly. He reached up and caressed Grell's cheek, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. Why Grell chose to put up with his horrible being after what had happened between them was beyond his understanding. But then, that was true love, wasn't it? Maybe Grell did not remember everything that led them here or maybe he had and still forgave him.

It did not matter; he decided as he sat up and kissed his wife affectionately, assuring him that he was alright. He called in sick to work that morning, preferring to spend the day with his beloved and their unborn child.

(x)

Grell leaned back against the headboard with pillows shoved behind him for comfort. Smiling contentedly as he gazed up at the ceiling. William sat near the other end with one of Grell's feet propped up in his lap as he massaged it with one hand. In his other hand he held a book and read aloud for the both of them to hear. William looked up from the book at Grell and smiled, "You look happy."

"I am, Will. Even though I'm pretty much useless at this point and you have to work extra hard with my absence, you still put up with me and do things like what you are doing now. I should be giving you the massage and reading to you."

"Don't be absurd. You can hardly move from the bed in your state. But we may be able to compromise." He handed the book to Grell and resumed the massage with both hands.

"Very well," Grell said with a jerk of his chin and a false hurt to his voice, "If that's all I'm good for."

"In your condition, yes," William teased back.

"Don't forget, you are the one who put me in this condition."

"Do not forget, it takes two, love. I was perfectly happy with just one of you and now you are forcing me to put up with two of you. I would say that is a little unfair, do you not agree?"

"Perhaps, but he could always turn out like you, you know."

"If only," he said with a small laugh, looking down as he changed which foot he was working on.

"Will?"

"Hmm?"

"Why haven't you told me what the 'T' stands for? You middle name."

"Frankly, you have never asked me before. Why do you have this sudden interest?"

"Oh," Grell fidgeted, "No reason in particular. I was just curious."

William looked at him and adjusted his glasses. "You want to name the baby after me, don't you?"

Grell's cheeks colored, confirming William's guess. "Just the middle name. The name you chose is so dreadfully dull, Will. It has no flair to it at all," he whined, waving his hand in the air before gripping it again with both hands and muttering behind his book, "and it would mean a lot to me."

William frowned. He didn't think there was anything wrong with the name he had selected. It was a fine name. Just because it was also common does not mean that it held no special meaning. He also had a feeling Grell would not go for his middle name when he found out what it was, but he really wanted to know, so, "Tarleton."

"What?" Grell looked at him quizzically.

"William Tarleton Spears," he stated. Grell made a face. William hid a smirk by looking back down as he rubbed Grell's foot.

"Honestly, who names their child Tarleton?" Grell asks in a disgusted voice.

"You do, apparently, as that is what the baby is now going to be called if it is a boy."

"Now that I think of it, there is nothing wrong with the name you chose. I mean, it must have a reason for being so popular that it is now such a common name."

William rolled his eyes. He thought as much.


	5. When I Said I Do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of graphic material, though I did try to keep it down and use simple terms, read at your own stomach’s risk. Slight drug reference.)
> 
> A/N: In writing, an idea popped into my head and wouldn’t go away but it did make the mpreg easier to explain even with the powers involved, therefore I decided to employ it here. Some may not like the idea and that’s fine, but I ask that you run with me on this for this story. Beta approved.

A pained cry ripped from Grell’s throat. He crumpled to the floor clutching his belly. The pain was overwhelming. He slowly crawled to the nightstand, having fallen when reaching for the phone after the first wave of pain hit. Sweat dripped from his brow. Shakily reaching his hand up, he pulled the phone, base and all off the table to the floor, knocking off miscellaneous items as he did so.

William sat attentively in his chair as Mr. Habernathy; the head of the London Branch addressed the various department heads in the room when his mobile rang loudly. He apologized and silenced it, barely taking notice of the number on the caller identification as he placed it on vibrate and stuck it back in his pocket. Habernathy resumed the meeting only for William’s mobile to go off again a few moments later. He had thought to ignore it but thought better of it and slipped out into the hall to answer it.

“Grell, I’m in a meeting. I can’t talk right now,” he said as soon as he answered it.

He could hear the pain in Grell’s voice as he spoke, “The baby…Oh, God, it hurts, Will!” He tensed as he heard a scream of pain from the other end of the line.

“Hold on, I’ll be there soon,” he said calmly. It would do Grell no good if he let himself get worked up into a panic. William went back into the conference room.

“Everything alright, Mr. Spears?” Habernathy asked in a condescending tone.

“No, sir. It is Mr. Sutcliff, sir. Something is wrong with the baby. I request permission to go to him.” From the corner of his eye, William saw Doctor Lorry lean forward in interest.

“Permission granted.” A hint of concern was found in Habernathy’s face. Though William doubted it was for Grell himself, but rather for the “miracle child” as many in the office had come to call their baby. “Take Doctor Lorry with you so she can-” But William was already gone. Doctor Lorry raced out into the hall after him, just in time to see the elevator doors closing.

“Mr. Spears, wait!” She hailed. She headed for the emergency staircase at the other end of the hall.

As soon as the doors opened, Spears sped with all his might out of the building towards his house. Lorry made it to the lobby. Spears was not to be seen, but she was not giving up yet. Recalling Sutcliff’s home address from his records, she gave chase, but by the time she arrived at the red roofed residence there was no one there. Only the faint traces of a portal having been created remained. She returned to the London headquarters to see if he had brought Sutcliff there so she could tend to him. He had not. She cursed, wondering where they could have gone.

Grell lay on the stone slab table in the lower levels of Undertaker’s establishment while William wiped the sweat from Grell’s forehead with a damp cloth. Concern filled every bit of William’s being, but he wouldn’t let it show. A white sheet was draped over the lower Grell’s lower half by Undertaker. “For modesty’s sake,” he explained, folding it down to below the pregnant belly. Then he removed the robe Grell had been wearing when William brought him in. He took Grell’s hand and patted it. “Now, now, my dear, I know it’s painful, but just relax. With as far as you are along, I’d say you are in labor.”

Grell opened his eyes a bit and glared at him with all the strength he could muster. Relax? Relax?! But then another wave of pain hit him and his eyes screwed shut as he cried out. Undertaker released his hand and cleaned his own, muttering how they should have come sooner. This may prove difficult with him being in labor. He applied a local anesthetic and waited for it to take effect before taking a scalpel in hand.

“You do know what you are doing?” William asked.

“Well, I’ve read about it once or twice,” was Undertaker’s response. William wasn’t sure if he was kidding or not. He glanced down at Grell. He had passed out and William hoped it was a good thing.

“William, I need you over here,” Undertaker beckoned. William obeyed dutifully. His blazer and waistcoat had been removed and his sleeves rolled up. He watched as the mortician made a horizontal incision above the pubic bone. The skin was pulled open and another incision made. “I need the forceps,” Undertaker pointed to a nearby tray of instruments. William looked at the tray, wondering which one was the forceps. “The things that look like giant tweezers,” Undertaker clarified. “Also the things that look like a long pair of scissors.”

William found the required items and handed them over. His face blanched and he resisted the urge to gag as he watched Undertaker continue making the appropriate incisions. Eyes widening when after much precise nicking and cutting of flesh, Undertaker abandoned all cutting instruments for the use of his hands. Griping the peritoneal cavity on either side of the last cut he had made, Undertaker pulled it open. The “scissors” were picked back up to make a few more cuts to widen it further.

“My, my,” remarked Undertaker. His theory had been correct after all. Though he still did not understand how it was functional, but he would scratch his head over that later. He had a baby to deliver.

“Is that a-?” William tried to ask, shocked by what he saw.

“Of course, my dear Willy, all ladies have them, you know,” Undertaker said in amusement. He cut into the uterus as William wiped away the blood so Undertaker could see what he was doing. The amniotic sac had already ruptured, so all there was left to do at this stage was to retrieve the baby. Undertaker repositioned himself and reached in and eased the baby out head first. Fluids flooded out from the womb as he did so. He suctioned out the mouth and cut the umbilical cord before handing it over to William with instructions to wipe it off and place it in the place prepared so Undertaker could check its health when he finished with Grell.

William marveled at the tiny being in his arms. He and Grell had created this new life together, this baby boy, his son. With a clean cloth, he wiped his son down and went to place him in the spot instructed. He didn’t want to let go, but a bark from Undertaker compelled him. Before laying the baby down, he decided to place a kiss on his forehead. It was then that he smelled it, as his lips pressed against the tiny brow. It was faint, but it was there. He looked at the baby as he laid it down, sad and confused. Why? Why did it have to be this way? It was not fair. Had his sins in his human life been so terrible that fate had to punish him this much?

Undertaker barked again, pulling him from his thoughts. He steeled his features and returned to Undertaker’s side. When everything was sewn back together, returned to its proper place and it was clear Grell was fine, Undertaker inspected the baby. “A nice, healthy boy it appears, congratulations.”

William glanced at Grell and saw he was still passed out before approaching the mortician and speaking low, “You knew didn’t you?” A hint of anger edging his voice.

“I know a lot of things, Willy. You have to be more specific.

“I’m not the father of that child,” he spat bitterly. “That is why you would not tell us. What you were hiding from Grell.”

“I had my suspicions, yes. I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want Grell to worry. We both know of your lack of fondness for demons and I had my concerns,” Undertaker answered with a frown.

“You thought I would leave him because he was carrying that creature’s offspring.” Undertaker turned to face William, cradling the baby in his arms. “I made a commitment. I vowed I would be with him for better or for worse and I meant it.” Undertaker held out the child to him for him to take. William looked at the baby then back at Undertaker. “I will tolerate it for Grell’s sake,” he said coldly, adjusting his glasses, “But I will not love a demon.” William turned and headed up the stairs.

“Where are you going?” Undertaker asked.

“I need some fresh air.”

Undertaker sighed and cradled the infant to his chest hearing a door slam shut from upstairs as he went over to Grell. Undertaker patted his hand lovingly. “Come on, dearie. It’s all over now. Someone wants to say ‘hello’ to you.”

Grell’s eyes fluttered open. Undertaker found something to prop him up enough so he could hold the baby, being careful of his wound. Then he placed the baby into the awaiting arms of his mother. He watched with a grin as Grell held him close to himself lovingly, eyes shining, and placing soft kisses on his head.

“He’s so beautiful,” Grell breathed. “Will-” he looked up. The only other person in the room was Undertaker. “Where’s William?” he asked.

“Willy needed some fresh air. Surgery can be quite gory. Now, I know this may be a bit uncomfortable and may seem a little early, but this is a special case. Give me a moment, my dear.” Undertaker disappeared upstairs for a few moments before returning with a pillow from his bed. He placed it on Grell’s lap and helped him maneuver the baby into position. “He’s not going to eat much right now, so don’t you fret. This is merely to get him used to the idea and yourself used to feeding him. No, no, don’t lean; let him come to the nipple. Hold it up to him, but don’t force him,” he instructed.

“How come you know so much about all this?”

“I’ve been around a long time, dearie. I’ve studied many things, and some things I studied to make sure you and the little nipper here got the care you two needed.” Thomas latched on, causing Grell to wince. “The pain will go away eventually. He’s a right smart lad, I see. What are we going to call him?”

“Thomas, Thomas William Spears,” Grell answered.

The evening wore on and William still had not returned. Grell’s body had healed enough that he could be moved to a more comfortable location. Undertaker peeked into the room. The baby lay sleeping against Grell’s chest, but Grell was very much wide awake and very irritated. His eyes burned into Undertaker. “Where the hell is he?”

“Now, now, Rose, don’t get yourself worked up,” Undertaker answered in a calming voice.

“He’s not back yet. He didn’t just step out for some fresh air; otherwise he would be back by now. Now where is my husband?”

Undertaker stepped into the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he placed a hand on Grell’s. “I probably should have told the two of you sooner, but there was no sense in worrying you for nothing if I happened to be wrong.” Grell’s brows knit in confusion. The baby seemed fine and healthy. Undertaker had even said so, so what was the problem? “William did not take it too well and needed to cool off, but don’t worry, he’ll be back.”

Grell filled with worry. “Why? What did you tell him that was so horrible? Was this a one a time thing or something? We can’t have any more children?”

Undertaker shook his head. “He figured it out on his own and no, this wasn’t necessarily a onetime thing, but I don’t recommend doing it again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Our kind simply does not reproduce. There are no ifs, ands, or buts about it.”

“But-”

“My rose,” he looked at him regretfully, “I’m afraid William isn’t the father of your child.”

Grell stared back at him, stunned before laughing it off. “That’s a good one! William isn’t-” He stopped, noticing Undertaker was not laughing.

Undertaker squeezed his hand, “I’m serious.”

“Well then,” Grell said irritably, still not believing him, “Who is the father?”

“A demon,” he plainly stated, “Specifically the demon we know as ‘Sebastian Michaelis’.

“B-but that was one time!” Grell balked.

“One time is all it takes.”

Grell shook his head, as if to shake the idea from his mind, “I was only annoying Bassy when I said I wanted to bear his children.”

“I highly doubt he meant to pollinate your flower, as I’m sure just the very thought of breeding with a reaper is abominable to him. On the off chance he did do it on purpose, however, his intentions could only be malicious in nature. A reaper carrying demon spawn? They’d be an outcast in the society.”

Tears pricked at Grell’s eyes, “William hates demons, and Bassy most of all.” Grell looked down at his son. He could see William’s reaction now. Eyes cold and distant, but burning with anger on the inside. Undertaker was right, a reaper with a demon’s baby? _His_ baby? There was no way Grell would give up his child, even if it was part demon, but William? William would leave them both or even possibly do something worse.

Wiping away a stray tear as he tried to figure out what to do, he caught sight of his wedding ring. He thought of all the times where he had gotten himself into sticky situations because he didn’t trust William. William hated demons, true, but Grell knew that William loved him, even if he didn’t always say it.

“There, there, my dear,” Undertaker tried to comfort him; “William told me he wasn’t going to leave you, no matter what. I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

Smoke from various tobacco, and non-tobacco products that clients of the establishment were enjoying, filled the room. A melancholy figure sat at the end of the bar, as far from the door and as close to the wall as possible as if trying to make himself as invisible as possible as he drowned his sorrows. His hair was out of place as he leaned over the now empty glass. Running a hand through his hair, he ordered another, having lost count some time ago.

Demons. Filthy vermin. Nothing good ever came from a demon. They brought nothing but pain. He remembered how relieved he had felt when the board had decided to pull Grell from the Collections Division before they had completed their junior training and placed in a different division. William was paired with another reaper. They worked together for many years until one day, while out on a difficult assignment, he had watched as his partner be torn apart by a demon. William had in turn dispatched the demon without mercy and managed to retrieve all the souls in their ledgers.

And now another demon had become between them and his new partner. Not only had he flirted with the beast, but he had the wherewithal to sleep with it. Even though he knew that Grell had only flirted to try to attract William’s attention and that he was under the influence when the demon whispered things to him in the dark. But doubt ever gnawed at him when he thought about the event. That deep down, Grell had wanted it.

This demon had mocked him, taken his wife and now had, in William’s eyes, had taken their child from them. He stood up clumsily from the stool, tossing some money onto the counter and heading for the door. Anger fueled by the alcohol as he stepped from the tavern and into the moonlight, summoning his scythe. He jumped onto the nearest rooftop. “Michaelis!” he shouted into the night. Switching rooftops, he shouted again, calling for the demon. William made his way across London in such a manner. Hatred for the demon consuming him and a dangerous light was in his eyes.

Michaelis looked up from his meal, having settled for someone less than appetizing. A demon had to eat. He licked the blood from his lips. “Michaelis!” An enraged voice shouted in the distance. Who from the past could be looking for him? In the distance, a figure appeared above, standing on a roof and called for him. The scent of death carried on the breeze made him crinkle his nose in disgust. A death god. There was only one reaper he could think that would be calling for him, but that was not his voice. He smiled. Perhaps the red annoyance had perished from his wounds and now one of his colleagues was seeking revenge. How delightful. Curious, he went to investigate.

“You summoned me?” he asked in mock politeness as he lighted upon the roof. The reaper’s death scythe shot out and pierced his shoulder. Moonlight glinted off of the reaper’s glasses. He tilted his head down as he pushed the scythe deeper into Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian smiled at the murderous look in his opponent’s eye. “Ahh, Suit. It’s been quite some time, hasn’t it? You seem quite upset about something.” He took hold of the scythe and pulled it out. “Did I kill someone close to you? A subordinate? A red one by any chance?”

William re-aimed his scythe, “Filthy vermin.” Sebastian’s eyes flashed as he dodged. He seemed to have hit a nerve.

“The last time we met, I was under the impression that you were not all that fond of ‘wretch’ as you so once called him.”

William charged at him and took a swipe. “How dare you defile him with your tainted body.”

So that was it. He dodged again. “Oh but he begged me to take him. The way he screamed my name at the height of his climax…” William screamed. Sebastian prepared to dodge another attack with the scythe but was surprised when William dropped the scythe and took hold of him. They tumbled on the rooftop. Sebastian put a well aimed knee to William’s stomach and a punch to his face.

William staggered back, and spat out blood. “Nothing is ever enough for you demons. You spoil everything you touch! You take and you take!” They jumped at each other.

“Come now, I know it wasn’t that slut’s virginity I took, so what is it that I am supposed to have taken.”

“That child was supposed to be mine!”

“I wasn’t aware your kind reproduced.” William threw a punch and insulted him. Sebastian’s tail twitched. Still coated in his meal’s blood, he had not noticed the blood and other dried fluids on William’s shirt. The child was recently born, but what did he have to do with it? He posed the question to the death god, struggling some more with the reaper.

“You bastard, you know it’s yours.”

“Mine?” He was both intrigued and repulsed by the thought. A demon-reaper hybrid, could such a thing exist? But with that person. He shivered. To say it was his when Grell flirted with everything that looked good in a pair of trousers and probably slept with them too… “I find that hard to believe. As if I’d allow myself to breed with that thing.” Knowing full well he had cum, losing himself for a moment amidst Grell’s exceptional talent in intercourse. Sebastian tired of the fight, if one could call it that. Either way, it was pointless.

Not wanting to be bothered by the reaper anymore that night, but neither seeing a purpose in killing him. After all, who wanted the entire London Division on his tail? Sebastian dug his claws into William’s arms as he held the reaper at bay. He released on arm, bringing William’s head down to collide with his knee. He placed several punches to William’s stomach before sending him flying into a chimney with a kick.

A few of the bricks fell but it held in place as William crashed into it, a couple of the grazed him on their way down. His stomach churned and he looked in a daze to where Michaelis was supposed to have been, but he was gone. He didn’t think he could move right now anyways, expect maybe to his hands and knees to vomit. The alcohol began to clear from his head a little and he realized how foolish he had been. Off becoming inebriated and picking a fight with a demon, of which he should be grateful he was alive while his wife wondered where he was, if he had awoken by now. He rested his head back against the brick. But he couldn’t go back yet. Not like this. So he stayed there looking at the night sky, thinking until the sun rose over the rooftops. A pigeon cooed nearby and the flutter of wings was heard as one landed nearby. He reached out his hand gently. It came closer and he picked it up and held it, petting it on its head as he waited for the last of his injuries to heal.

(x)

As he fought William T. Spears, he made several observations: The freshness of the fluid from the birth on William’s shirt, the faint smell of embalming fluids, and last but not least, the strand of long silver hair. If the old mortician was foolish enough to reestablish himself in the same spot, it should be easy enough to find him. Now knowing what he was capable of, he was a little wary of heading there, especially after their last encounter. Curiosity killed the cat as they say, but maybe this cat would land on all fours.

A dim light burned from somewhere in the back of the shop through the windows of the shop. Entering quietly, he treaded softly, following the scent of new life amongst the death. Even from this distance, he could smell the life was indeed part demon. He stepped from the parlor to the small hallway, the smell coming from behind the door on the right. Gently, he opened it. That ridiculous reaper, to his dismay, lay asleep on the bed within and no sign of the child in sight. He came into the room, but he only got so far when the cold blade of a large sickle pressed against his jugular.

A dangerous voice whispered in the dimly lit room, “What do you want, demon?” Sebastian turned his head. In the undertaker’s arms was the infant he sought, wrapped in a pink cloth.

“I merely heard the news and wished to see for myself this child,” he smiled politely in return.

“You’re not welcome here.”

“From what I hear, that is my child you are holding. Does that not give me the right to be here?” Not that he believed it; he just wanted an excuse to stay so he could learn more about the intrigue.

Undertaker’s face hardened and held the baby tighter. “Just you try and take him and I will send you back to Hell where you belong.”

Sebastian chuckled, it was clear he was pushing his luck the longer he stayed as he watched the other’s grip tighten on the weapon, “I have no interest in that thing. I was just satisfying my own curiosity. Good night to you.” He could feel Undertaker’s eyes watching him as he left the room, his smile turning into a frown. This could prove troublesome if the demons decided to lay claim to it. No doubt a war would break out and he would not be surprised if angels got in on the mix as well.

His boots clicked on the cobblestone as he disappeared into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna hear something funny? Guess what I found out last week and guess how far along I am. (see chapter 1) This is gonna put a whole new spin on my Grell cosplay.


	6. Things Get Worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut
> 
> Apologies if this chapter is not as good as it could be. Distractions, doctors, stress, and writer’s block. Also tried to provide more info on Grell’s ‘condition’ at my beta’s request.
> 
> Thanks to Xbertyx and my beta for their help.

 

William went home to shower and change and to pick up some clothes for Grell, as he doubted Grell wanted to go out in naught but a robe, before going back to Undertaker’s. The smell of breakfast cooking wafted from the kitchen. Grell lay sleeping peacefully. No doubt the ‘Sleeping Beauty’ would wish for her prince to wake her from her slumber with a kiss. William bent over the bed and pressed his lips to Grell’s.

A pale slender hand flew up and slapped him hard on the cheek. He drew back quickly to see Grell’s eyes smoldering angrily at him “He’s every bit reaper as he is demon, and if you so much as hurt one hair on his head, I’ll run my scythe through you. So help me, William T. Spears, I may love you, but I am keeping this child”

“I brought you something to wear,” he answered softly, placing them the clothes on Grell’s lap. “Where is Thomas?”

“What do you want with Thomas?”

A silver head poked inside the room, “Ah, there you are, Willy. I thought I heard you come in. Breakfast will be ready in a moment.” William turned to see him holding the infant. Grell sat up and gripped the covers with baited breath as William went over and took Thomas from the mortician. William sat down on the bed, not taking his eyes from Thomas.

Polychromatic eyes opened briefly and looked up at him before closing again. The eyes of a reaper. William knew most babies were born with blue eyes, making this a curious thing. He wondered if all children born of a reaper would have the same eyes. There was a nudge against William’s shoulder. He looked up to see Undertaker holding a bottle out to him which he took and held to Thomas’ mouth. Looking at him while he sucked, William marked no visible signs that the being he held was part demon. Perhaps those aspects would appear later as he got older. The chances of them being able to hide this information were slim.

Grell was right. Thomas _was_ part reaper. But would he turn out more reaper, or more demon?

(x)

Annabeth Lorry flipped through the medical textbook in front of her. According to her spies, Spears and Sutcliff still had not returned from wherever they had gone. Most likely they had gone to that outside source Spears had mentioned. Whoever they were, she could find no information concerning the person, except for the fact that they did not appear to be in the association. At least, not anymore. This person must have figured it out by now. If they could find the answer, then so could she. She had not gotten this position for nothing and she would make sure she kept it.

So, how could two sterile male reapers produce offspring?

They could not, simple as that. But somewhere there was a pregnant male reaper and months of research had turned up nothing. She’s missing something or something else was in play that she had not considered before. She looked at the medical file of Grell Sutcliff, as she had several times, even going over the notes from the psychiatrist and all the way back to November 1797. It was interesting to see how often he referred to himself as a female. According to the psychiatrist, he thoroughly believed he was a woman. What nonsense.

To carry a fetus, one needed a female reproductive system. And to have a female reproductive system, one needed to be female. It was quite evident that Mr. Sutcliff did not meet the requirements…Unless…There were known cases, but none that she knew of to this degree and if he was, truly this was a rare find indeed. A hermaphrodite.

Annabeth took a sip of her coffee, feeling like she was finally getting somewhere. But he would still be sterile, she remembered. The textbook was closed with a sigh of frustration. What could have possibly happened to make them fertile? She pondered, leaning back in her chair. The phone rang. “Doctor Lorry,” she answered. She jumped to her feet. They were back! Her spies reported that they were carrying a swathed bundle. Lorry was out the door as quick as her feet could carry her.

William made sure Grell was seated comfortably on the couch before handing Thomas to him. “Are you sure you don’t me to take him with me? You need a break.”

“I’m sure,” Grell grinned, “Besides, you don’t plan to be long. I think I can manage.” William nodded, gave Grell a kiss, and left for the Library.

Getting off the elevator, Lorry saw Spears crossing the lobby, alone and hid from sight until he passed. This should make things easier for her as she would only have to deal with one reaper instead of two. Entering the house without knocking, her heels clicked on the hardwood floor. Her eyes glowed in wonderment, when stepping into the living room she caught sight of the infant. Grell bristled and bared his teeth at the sight of her, though the affect was lessened considerably without the red hair and fangs.

“Get out,” he snarled. Lorry ignored him and snatched Thomas from Grell’s arms, holding him up as she stepped towards better look at him. Thomas bawled as soon as she laid hold of him. She looked at him in awe. He was beautiful. He was breathtaking. He was…She held him closer and sniffed. The hair stood up on the back of her neck. A demon!

A motor started and revved behind her. She turned to see Sutcliff standing, holding his scythe with both hands. “Give him back, bitch,” he said darkly, almost wishing she would defy him.

“This child is a demon. It must be taken into custody until the Board decides what to do with it.”

“You take one step towards that door and I’ll make you look beautiful with the color of your own blood.”

Lorry reluctantly held Thomas out to Grell. Grell took his scythe in one hand, hoping she would not notice how hard it was to hold up with his diminished strength as he took Thomas with the other and held him protectively to his chest. “Now, get out.”

“The Board _will_ hear of this,” Lorry said with promise as she left the house. The front door closed and Grell let his scythe drop heavily onto the rug underneath him before collapsing back onto the couch. Tiredly, he soothed his son’s cries as he reached for his cell phone sitting on the end table.

The face of John Habernathy was unreadable from beginning to end as William explained the situation. “As the child is part reaper, he should still be under reaper law,” William stated, coming to the conclusion of his defense, “and should be treated accordingly.”

“So, you are asking we ignore the fact that this child is the spawn of a demon?”

“It is too early to determine anything at this point, but Thomas has not exhibited any signs of demon activity. On the contrary, he drinks milk readily and sleeps, both traits not found in demons. It is no secret that I have no love for demons, sir, but I believe that-” The door swung open and a very disgruntled head of medical stormed in while a distraught Miss Biggs tried to stop her.

“You can’t go in right now, mum,” she said.

“That reaper, your subordinate, Mr. Spears,” Lorry accused vehemently, pointing a finger at him, “just threatened me with his death scythe.”

“I beg to ask what you did, Doctor Lorry, to provoke such,” William responded.

“Hardly. I was merely following protocol. ‘Any demon found within the realm is to be taken into custody, investigated, and dealt with accordingly’. The child they brought home, Mr. Habernathy is a demon. And when I tried to bring that hell spawn into custody, Mr. Sutcliff attacked me.”

“According to Mr. Spears,” said Habernathy, “The child is only half demon. The other half is reaper and therefore should be under the laws of the realm.”

“And put the souls under our protection at risk?”

“This is a matter for the Board, Doctor Lorry.”                                                                                  

“I agree.”

“And we shall let the Board decide. Until such time, the infant is to be taken into custody. Doctor Lorry, you shall oversee its health. The child shall be in your charge. Mr. Spears, I trust you to give the appropriate reprimand for threatening a senior agent and illegal use of a death scythe.”

“Yes, sir,” William replied grimly with a slight bow before adjusting his glasses. He followed Lorry out of the office, seeing the smirk of triumph on her face as glanced at him. She straightened her short blonde hair and placed a call as they headed down to the lobby while William noted a missed call on his mobile from Grell. They were met in the lobby by two men in white coats. William safely assumed they were two of her medical staff. His heart was heavy as they headed to the red roofed house on the edge of the residential area, but there was nothing he could do.

William entered the house first, followed by Lorry and her henchmen. The pain in William’s heart deepened when he saw the look of betrayal on his wife’s face when they followed him into the room and when he held Grell back from stopping them as they took the baby. “No, William! Don’t let them!” He cried and struggled, “How could you? How could you?” William remained silent as Lorry took Thomas into her arms and afterwards bid them ‘Good day’ and ‘thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Spears’. His grip remained firm as he coldly watched her leave. Then wrapping his arms around Grell to comfort him, he apologized and tried to explain but Grell pushed him off, not wanting to hear anything. William had hurt him in a most unforgivable manner. “No! I hate you!” He screamed before going up the stairs and locking himself in the bedroom where he stayed the rest of the day.

William sat outside the door listening to the sobs coming from within. Night was falling when Grell finally opened the door. In his hand was a small suitcase. “My love, if you would just let me explain.” A scowl was his answer as Grell proceeded out into the hall and down the stairs. “Grell, please,” William entreated, following after. “Where are you going?”

“I should have that it was obvious, Mr. Spears. I’m leaving,” he answered succinctly, “I will not live with a man who would just stand by and let our child be taken from us. I wouldn’t doubt if you had some hand in seeing to it that that _bitch_ got her paws on him. Be thankful that I decided not to take my scythe to you,” he slammed the door shut behind him. William opened the door to find Grell had already ported off somewhere and William had a good guess as to where.

“Back already, Willy?” asked Undertaker when William entered the shop.

“I need to speak with Grell,” he said urgently.

Undertaker frowned and looked at him curiously. “She’s not here. Has something happened?” He saw the pain in William’s eyes as he struggled whether or not to tell him. He took William by the arm and made him sit down then took a place beside him. “Talk to me, Willy.” William took a breath and told him the situation.

“The very thing I was trying to prevent happened. The look on his face...I should have done something, but that would have only made things worse. The best course of action at this point is to talk to the Board and persuade them in our favor.”

“I’ll talk to her if she comes by. But for now, Willy, you need to go home and get some sleep. You’ve had a very trying couple of days. We’ll get this sorted out, don’t you worry.” Undertaker patted William’s shoulder.

(x)

Grell placed a hand on his stomach near his aching, still healing wounds. That had hurt. Undertaker had warned him not to jump alone for the next few days at least. When the pain subsided, he proceeded into the building and up the stairs to the third floor. Using his own copy of the key, he let himself into the apartment. For all he knew, Ronald had had to work an evening shift, what with both him and William being gone and wasn’t going to wait on the doorstep like some beggar woman.

Ronald was seated on the couch while a woman Grell recognized from General Affairs rode his cock. The woman shrieked when she saw looked up and saw Grell. She hastily removed herself and covered herself with the nearest scrap of clothing. “Hey, ba- what?” Ronald protested. The woman pointed and he stood. “What are you doing bursting in here?” An angry, half naked Ronald asked facing the stranger, his open dress shirt being the only stitch of clothing on him. “Who the fuck are you?”

“I’m sorry, Ronnie. I know it’s unladylike to enter unannounced and to be fair, I thought you’d be at work, but I need a place to stay tonight.” The stranger’s voice was unsteady as he wiped at his eyes. “How could William do such a thing?” The suitcase was dropped to the floor as he felt the urge to cry again. None came as he had cried himself dry earlier.

“Grell?” asked Ronnie. It _sounded_ like Grell. The glasses and the outfit _looked_ like Grell. But the hair and teeth were all wrong and obviously not pregnant. Ronald’s companion dressed and hurried from the flat. “Aw, man!” Ronald muttered, and then went to stand in front of the intruder. “Look, toots-”

“They took him. They took Thomas, and Will just stood there like a statue and let them do it.” It _was_ Grell, Ronald realized, but he would have to wait for an explanation of the change in appearance later. Now was not the time. He went to the kitchen to get Grell a drink as Grell took a seat on the couch. When he came back, Grell was fast asleep, so he covered him with a blanket and with nothing else to do that night, went to bed himself.

He was awakened sometime in the night as Grell crawled into bed beside him and snuggled up next to him as he had many nights before when they often shared drinks and chitchatted after a hard day’s work of souls, paperwork, failures to win William’s heart and the next scheme Grell had in mind. They didn’t do that much anymore. Not since William finally gave in to Grell’s affections. He kind of missed it, but he was happy for Grell. Ronald wrapped his arms around him and held him. He must have still been half asleep, for he swore he felt a pair of small breasts pressing up against him. He passed it off as a dream he was still having and fell back asleep.

He awoke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. One of his favorite things about these sleepovers had been waking up to a home cooked meal and Grell’s cooking was to _die_ for. He jumped out of bed and pulled some boxers on before going out and taking a seat at the kitchen counter that separated the kitchen from the living room, spic and span as usual whenever Grell visited. He glanced around the apartment. How long had Grell been up? The whole place was as neat as William’s office. Ronald turned his attention back to Grell. His hair was red again and pulled into a low bun. With the return of the red hair, Ronald could assume that the sharp teeth were back, hiding behind the irritated scowl Grell wore as he stirred the eggs in still in his night slip.

Ronald knew he should say something but he couldn’t think of anything _to_ say. Partially because he was distracted by the fact that last night was not a dream and it was freaking him out a little bit. He sat there racking his brain for something when Grell declared, “I want a divorce.”

Ronald looked at him with shock, “Whoa! What do ya mean ya want a divorce? Ya guys haven’t even been married a year yet. Tell me what happened. Start at the beginning, alright?”

(x)

None of the staff on duty that night had had an ounce of peace. No matter what anyone tried, the child would not stop crying, until finally, in the wee hours of the morning, to everyone’s relief, it fell asleep. Doctor Lorry arrived with the morning staff change. Achievement was best gained with a good night’s sleep and this case was proving more interesting, reading through Spear’s report that had been delivered to her that morning as ordered as she walked down the hall to the room that held the infant. A demon named ‘Michaelis’ had managed to procreate with a reaper. There were a lot of things unknown about demonic powers. Different demons had different powers. It was very possible that a demon’s energy could turn even the most barren of creatures fertile. The possibilities of this crossbreed were compounding. Would it be more powerful than your every day reaper or demon? Could it be trained to be a weapon to be used against the demons? Could more like him be created?

She had a meeting to attend to with the Board in a few hours. Best get started right away in case they decided in favor of the Dispatch supervisor and his little ‘wife’. She dismissed the staff on guard and locked herself in the baby’s room. No one could know what she was about to do. From among the various items she brought with her, she retrieved a fresh bottle of milk. It was set aside in favor of the other breakfast choice she had brought for the infant. “Let’s see how much a demon you are,” she said. In her hand she held a soul.


	7. Fish and Chips

 

Chapter 7: Fish and Chips

Thanks to my beta for her help with this chapter.

A hand shot through the lift doors to stop them from closing. They opened back up to allow Ronald Knox into the car where William was. “Good mor-”

“Before ya ask, he’s at my place and he’s not coming in today,” Ronald interrupted William’s greeting. “That was cruel, boss, even for you. I know he’s part demon and all, but still…” he trailed off before adding, “Oh, and Grell wants a divorce.”

 _‘Impulsive as always’_ , thought William. “If he would let me explain what happened…I am not saying that this would not have happened with or without Lorry’s interference, but Habernathy ordered Thomas be taken into custody, but resisting orders would not have helped matters. Rest assured I am going to do everything in my power to get Thomas back to Grell. It may take some time, and it is possible they will not listen to me, but I will try.”

One month passed, then two. The Board was as silent as the dead. ‘ _How ironic_ ’, thought William. They were allowing William supervised visits, not that he visited very often. Grell avoided him like the plague and refused to answer his calls. He tried several times to see him at Knox’s, but each time was met with a door slammed in his face. Most every morning, William would enter his office to find letters of divorcement on his desk from Grell and every morning he would send them back unsigned with a letter of his own. The first mostly explained the reasons for his actions; the following were love letters begging him to reconsider.

Then came the morning when Grell’s wedding ring was included with the documents. William felt his heart sink even further. What was the use? Grell clearly did not want to have anything to do with him anymore. Running a hand through his hair, he picked up his pen and set it to the paper on the line awaiting his signature. He hesitated, struggling with the decision to give Grell what he wanted. A tear escaped without his permission, landing on the papers below. He eyed the papers disdainfully, picking them up from the desk; he ripped them to shreds and placed the torn papers into the envelope along with the ring, writing ‘Return to Sender’ on the envelope. He indulged Grell many times, wanting to make sure he was happy. To make up for all the times he wasted before. But not this time.

He looked at the paperwork awaiting him, and then looked at his watch. There was time to check on Thomas and not get behind. He met Doctor Lorry leaving the baby’s room. “Mr. Spears, we did not expect you this morning,” she said with a smile, though Spears could sense her displeasure. “I trust you know where the observation room is by now.”

“I have decided to go in this time, Doctor Lorry.” Her lips formed a thin line at his answer, but she opened the door to let him in. William slowly approached the crib inside and the door was shut behind him. Dark brown hair topped the boy’s fair skin. He could see a lot of Grell in him. Thomas was playing with the edge of his blanket, making soft sounds. He looked up at William and cooed, reaching up to him with one hand. He didn’t know why he did it, but William held his hand out, lowering it within reach of Thomas. The tiny hand enclosed around William’s forefinger. A lump formed in his throat. His voice wavered as he spoke quietly to him, “I miss your mother so much.”

Perhaps it was his need to feel closer to Grell, but at that moment, he reached in and picked Thomas up. He spoke to him about Grell and all the things he loved about him until the door opened, Lorry entered the room. “Time’s up, Mr. Spears.” William stood there a moment, not wanting to let go, before reluctantly placing Thomas back in the crib. Thomas made a face, fidgeting and whimpering as he left William’s arms.

“Your mother loves you very much and she sends her love. I’ll be back soon,” he whispered, gently rubbing the top of Thomas’ head.

He walked back down the hall to his office, passing by Knox’s open office door. Ronald was leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head daydreaming with a stack of unfinished paperwork nearby. William knocked on the open door, clearing his throat. Knox sprang to a proper sitting position, grabbing a file, pretending to have been working all along. “Come in, ah, Boss!”

“How is Grell doing?”                                                                     

“It’s hard to say sometimes.”

“Has he been taking his medications?”

“Yeah,” answered Knox. William nodded. That’s good. “Ya okay, boss?” he asked when William remained staring at his desk, though he already knew the answer: he wasn’t. His boss was a mess. His hair was out of place, his tie was crooked and Ronald was certain he could see a smudge on his glasses. He merely asked out of courtesy, not expecting William to open up and talk to him.

“I do not know what to do,” he answered, taking a seat in the metal chair next to the desk. “I am trying as hard as I can to fix this, but…why can’t he see that my hands are tied? We cannot disobey orders, no matter our personal feelings on the matter. Our lives have been connected in so many ways; I cannot bear to part with him. Help me, Ronald.”

“Well, yeah, I’ll help in any way I can, but I don’t know what I can do.”

“You’re one of his closest friends, talk to him. Talk him out of this ridiculous divorce.”

Ronald grimaced, “Y-eah, no. Sorry, boss, but your name has been forbidden by the ‘Crimson Queen’ and I’m rather fond of my head being attached to my body.”

“Has he read any of my letters?”

“I know he’s read one or two, but I don’t know about the rest.”

“What he wants is beyond my reach, and I fear that even if I do manage to get Thomas back, he still will not have me.”

“Maybe if Grell was allowed visits to him as well, it could be a start,” Ronald suggested.

William shook his head. “I have already asked. They will not allow it. Lorry has them convinced that Grell might do something drastic, try to take him by force for example. Honestly, I am surprised he has not already tried to storm the place.”

“He did try a few times,” Ronald informed him sheepishly, “but I stopped him. Managed to talk him out of it, mostly because you had his death scythe because of his suspension. If I think of something I’ll let you know.”

“Thank you, Knox I appreciate it. I would imagine that it would be difficult to complete that file you are ‘working on’ with it upside down,” he informed him as he left. Ronald laughed with embarrassment, his mind already at work for what he called ‘Operation: Spawn’.

(x)

Ronald let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding once they were safely on the lift. That was close, having managed to sneak Grell in to see Thomas during the nightshift and nearly getting caught on their way out. Grell pulled him into a suffocating hug, “Thank you, Ronnie.”

“Don’t mention it,” he struggled out of his grasp and straightened his clothes.

“I don’t know you managed it. Please tell me,” Grell looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Well, I’m not supposed to. It’s top secret, you see,” Ronald responded not making eye contact.

Grell’s eyes shone with intrigue. “Now I _have_ to know. Please, Ronnie. I won’t tell another soul. Lady’s honor.”

Ronald looked at him and smiled, “Oh, all right. But you mustn’t tell anyone. If he finds out I told you, I’d be in big trouble. Promise me you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.”

“He whose name I’m not to mention arranged it all.” A lie. Ronald had done everything himself, but if it helped William get back into Grell’s good graces, then who cares?

“Will?” Grell questioned, hardly daring to believe it. William had broken the rules for him?

“Yeah, and if anyone finds out he had a hand in getting you in to see Thomas, he’d be in deep shit. So keep your mouth shut, alright?”

Grell nodded.

“Ya know he didn’t want your kid taken from ya, right?”

Grell didn’t answer. He wanted to think the best of Will. But William didn’t like Thomas. How could he? He was part demon and the ‘proof is in the pudding’, so they say as William had not done anything to stop them from taking him. And William was always one for the rules. Grell knew that. So why should he have expected anything more or less than what William was?

“He’s a right mess without ya,” continued Ronald, “Just the other day, his tie was crooked. It ain’t his fault ya know that the higher ups are sittin’ on their asses.”

“Can we not talk about this anymore?” Not talking didn’t stop him from thinking though.

“Have I told you yet how weird it is you have breasts now?”

Grell smacked him. “Watch your tongue,” he scolded, “That’s not something you discuss with a married woman.” He noticed Ronald still staring at his breasts and covered himself, turning away. "And stop staring! It's not like you've never seen a pair of breasts before."

(x)

William was looking over the files of the new recruits to be arriving tomorrow when a hesitant knock sounded at the door. Before he could answer, it opened. Grell entered, staring at the floor and the wall and the clock on the wall, anywhere but at William as he fidgeted with the purse hanging from one shoulder and wearing a red dress made of light material that came just to his knees as he was working evening shift that day.

“I know I’m not supposed to say anything, but I wanted to say ‘thank you’ anyway,” he said quietly.

“You are welcome,” William answered slowly, not knowing why he was being thanked, but deciding not to question it. He got up and went over to him. Grell lingered and silence passed between them until William broke it by asking in a harsh manner, “Did you not mean it when you said your vows? ‘For better or worse’, remember?”

“Yes, I remember, and I did mean it, Will.”

“Then stop this divorce nonsense,” his voice rose a little and Grell could tell he was hurt and angry. “What more do you want from me? I am _trying,_ Grell, but the world does not bow to my every whim. I cannot make the Board do anything.”

Now it was Grell’s turn to get angry, looking William in the eyes, “No, but you could have stopped them from taking him in the first place!”

“How, without resorting to violence, how was I supposed to do that? I would have ended up in custody as well, or at the very least suspended, then who would be there to argue for Thomas’ sake? To go to the Board on your behalf?” Grell mumbled something, tearing his eyes away to look elsewhere. William grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at him. “What was that?”

“I said I don’t know!” Grell repeated, his voice rising slightly. His eyes were cast to the floor, but William could see the tears that threatened to fall. Normally, William wasn’t one for impulsive actions. He liked things planned, and left the reckless, impulsive behavior to Grell. It was the way they complimented one another, but he could see that Grell needed more.  
  
William stepped forward and grabbed his wife’s arms to pull him forward. “No!” Grell cried as those tears burst forth to spill down his pale face. “Let me go! You’ll never touch me again!”  
  
“Why, Grell?” William asked gently as he pulled him forward despite the resistance, “I love you.”  
  
Grell’s head fell against Will’s chest. “I...I love you,” he admitted, “but you’ll never touch me again. I know you, Will. You can’t love me. Not now. If you can’t love my son, you can’t love me!”  
  
Those words stabbed William, but instead of responding verbally, he simply pulled Grell inside and closed the door. He locked it with a soft click and then tilted Grell’s face upwards so that their eyes met. “Our son,” he whispered against his lips. He pushed his own feelings aside because he knew what Grell needed in that moment.  
  
And what he needed.

And perhaps one day he would see Thomas as his own and not the child of another.

(x)

Lorry rushed into the room. She was getting tired of this. The older it got, the more troublesome it became. Several nights in a row now she had been called in at odd hours to tend the bawling infant only for it to stop crying the second she entered. To her surprise, this night was different.

“He won’t stop crying. We’ve tried everything,” said the nurse who greeted her while the other was trying to shush the infant.

“Give it here,” she said irritably. She took the child and held it up to examine it. As if planned, it spit up into her face, all over her glasses to drip down her cheek. It afterward cooed cheerfully. Lorry held the child out for one of the nurses to take. Disgusting little brat. This was beginning to be a waste of her time. Except for the eyes that were native to a reaper, it appeared to be nothing more than a normal child. Even when she had refused it its regular meals, it had refused to eat a single soul.

She had her prize and what a disappointment it was. Perhaps in the future it more could be done, but for now she had no use for it. She would inform the Board at once.

(x)

Grell dragged himself inside the building. That had been one hell of a reaping. One hundred and six souls in one job, by himself, how exhausting and all the files he had to complete afterwards would be endless. He would be getting hone late this evening for sure, unless of course he waited until tomorrow. It wouldn’t be the first time he neglected his paperwork. As tired as he was, he took the stairs instead of the lift, determined to lose the weight he gained during his pregnancy.

William still awaited his answer, having told him he had wanted a few days to think, even after the afternoon William had given to him last week. He fingered the love bite long since faded William had left on him. Music had played loudly from outside the room (Miss Jennings’ attempt to give them some privacy) as William worshipped Grell. After all had been said and done, he hadn’t been able to make a decision, not being able to shake the feeling that William had simply been telling him what he wanted to hear. Grell knew he was being selfish and viewed as a terrible person for demanding this divorce from the person who loved him unconditionally, but he couldn’t help how he felt on the matter. Not that he really wanted to leave William, but Thomas was more to him than he could ever begin to describe. More than proof that he really and truly was the woman he always knew himself to be. He was so much more.

As he neared his office door, he could hear someone speaking inside and that someone sounded like William. He probably wanted his answer and Grell didn’t have one for him. Grell opened the door to see William seated on the loveseat reading from a book. “The Rules and Regulations of the Grim Reaper Association” to be exact. But it was not this that gave Grell pause to stand there, his heart filling with emotions and his fatigue forgotten before he rushed into the room. It was the small child William was reading to.

He wept tears of happiness as he took Thomas into his arms and kissing him. “Thomas has exhibited no signs of his father’s heritage. Therefore, the Board is letting him go under the condition that he be submitted to regular checkups to monitor him. You understand, however, if he ever does show any signs of being a demon, the Board may very well take him again,” William informed his wife, but Grell didn’t seem to hear him as all his attention was being poured on Thomas. Oh well, he’d tell him later when he wasn’t preoccupied. Grell was reunited with his son and that was all that mattered right now. Rising up from the couch, he placed his hands on Grell’s shoulders. “Take the rest of the day off and take him home.” Wanted or not, he placed a kiss on Grell’s cheek. “I’ll handle the paperwork today.”

“Will…” Grell whispered, his eyes flicking to William for a brief second. Seeing William with Thomas just then and the happiness he was feeling made him want to forgive everything and make up.

“Go on,” William urged him.

“No, Will, I’ll stay and finish my shift. I’ll do the paperwork…I’ve been terribly selfish and unfair to you when you’ve been nothing but patient and forgiving. Thank you for getting him back for me. You don’t need to do my work, I’ll do it. Here,” Grell handed Thomas back to William and took the seat behind his desk.

“You will be all day at that and Thomas will need looking after.” Grell smiled, thinking of the scene he had just witnessed. It had been so adorable. “Grell,” William placed a hand over Grell’s, “go home. He will be needing to feed soon, if you plan to continue breastfeeding. I would rather not…” he paused realizing without Thomas having sucked since he was taken a few months ago, Grell may have stopped producing milk. “Grell, are you still…?” He asked with concern.

“Oh, don’t worry, darling. I had a couple talks with Undertaker after they took Thomas away. He taught me how to make sure I kept producing with Thomas gone so I could feed him when I got him back.”

While he was glad that Grell could still breastfeed, the images this information put into his mind disturbed him. “I would still prefer if you went home. You can work tomorrow.”

Grell stared up at William. Did he have to look at him like that? That look that always turned him into putty. Always made him want to give in to anything, as it was doing now. Just look away, blink, or something before…damn it.

Grell set his pen down and took Thomas; heading back to Ronald’s where he knew he had to come to a decision. He knew what William meant by ‘go home’. Go to their home. Before long, he started arguing aloud, including Thomas in the conversation, asking him for his opinion despite the fact the child probably didn’t understand a word he said.

“Of course I miss daddy. I can’t sleep without him. That’s why I’ve been sleeping in the same bed as Uncle Ronnie, but it’s not the same. Everything was perfect between your father and me and like always I screwed it up. Not that you’re a mistake, darling, no. But none of this would have happened if mommy hadn’t been so stupid. I know it was that bitch’s fault mommy’s little darling was taken from her, but still. Oh, Thomas, what shall I do? Should I go back to daddy?” He looked down at Thomas who smiled at squealed back for his answer. Grell sighed, “You’re right. Besides, I think he likes you despite himself.” He smiled back at him. He gathered his things and went home, leaving a note for Ronnie in case he should worry.

At home, he checked Thomas’ diaper, fed him, and burped him before setting him down in his crib for the first time. He stood there looking at Thomas for a long time, a few tears slipped down his cheeks, before he picked up the knitted blanket that was draped over the side. “Mommy made this for you. I wish I could have given it to you sooner.” Grell unfolded it and covered Thomas with it then placed a hand on Thomas’ head and caressed him gently. Thomas cooed in a sleepy manner. Grell sang to him a half forgotten tune from his childhood, humming the parts he couldn’t remember until he fell asleep. He stood there a moment more before creeping out into the hall, then dashing to the bathroom where she showered and then changed, pulling his hair back to keep it out of the way. He applied just a touch of makeup and William’s favorite in Grell’s choices of perfume. He went downstairs to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets and the icebox for the ingredients for dinner that night, knowing what William like best.

He brought some extra candles into the dining room, wishing he had some rose petals, but he couldn’t very well leave Thomas alone to fetch some nor did he want to wake him, so this would have to do. Grell went back upstairs once the table was set and readied the bedroom, if they made it that far. A quick check on Thomas and then he went back down to the kitchen to finish preparing his peace offering.

William entered the house, removing his damp coat and hanging it up, having gotten caught in the rain on his way home. The scent of fried fish and chips met his nose. He was just about to go seek out his wife when Grell came down the stairs wearing William’s bathrobe. Honestly, it wasn’t as if Grell didn’t have anything of his own to wear. However, this night it was a welcome sight. Grell took William’s face in his hands and kissed him. “Thomas is asleep,” Grell whispered. He took William’s hand and led him to the dining room, lit by the soft glow of candles. Grell made William to sit down while he served him before taking a seat in William’s lap.

He undid William’s tie and gave it a toss then unbuttoned the top buttons on William’s shirt. “There, that’s better.”

“And how am supposed to eat with you on my lap?” he asked.

“It’s simple,” Grell picked up a fork, pierced a piece of fish and held it up to William’s mouth.

William made a face and took Grell’s wrist in his hand. “I appreciate the thought, but I am not a child. I would much rather feed myself…are you not going to join me?”

“I’ve already eaten. That way, when you’ve finished your meal, we can have _dessert_ ,” he said lustfully into William’s ear.

“And may I know what _is_ for dessert,” William asked, taking the fork and eating the fish off of it.

Grell got off William’s lap and slowly removed the robe, letting it fall to the floor to reveal lingerie underneath. The way it hung thanks to his new breasts was pleasing. William made to grab for him but Grell swatted his hands away, “Not until you’ve finished your dinner.”

“No,” William said, setting down his fork, “I want dessert now.” Grell made for the door but William caught him. “You’re not getting away from me dressed like that.” Slinging him over his shoulder, he popped him once on the ass for good measure before carrying him upstairs and dropping him on the bed. William joined him, their lips meeting and tongues entwining. Grell’s fingers undid William’s waistcoat and shirt, followed by his belt and trousers as William’s fingers trailed up under Grell’s outfit. Grell pulled down William’s trousers and pants, freeing his hardened cock and taking hold of it.

William left Grell for a moment to finish undressing. Grell rolled to his side to watch, taking in the view of his husband. William wasted no time as was back on top of him in no time, exchanging kisses once again as William divested him of his negligee. Grell grew harder as William’s lips sought out his neck. He pulled William’s head up for a long deep kiss, making small noises as William took over the kiss. They parted and pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other eyes. Grell could feel William’s dick pressing up against him.

“I want you inside me.”

“Not yet,” William answered with a kiss to his temple, wanting to take their time. Grell’s fingers entwined themselves in his hair. “Please don’t ever leave me again,” he entreated, “Promise me, promise me you will not leave me.”

“I promise, Will.”

Grell pressed closer to William’s body, his own pale skin being flushed. He wrapped his legs around William. “Nn~!” William kissed him in his most sensitive areas. “Ah! _Will_!” he whined impatiently, partially afraid that Thomas might wake up before they can finish.

William sighed and reached over to the nightstand to retrieve the lubricant. He poured some out onto his fingers and pushed one inside Grell. Grell felt like he would burst, nearly spending himself as William’s fingers moved in and out, stroking that sensitive organ. He moaned and writhed, wishing William would just take him now, but William was always thorough. He never entered him without fully preparing him.

Finally, he felt William’s cock pressing against his entrance and sliding him. Grell tensed and shuddered, releasing on William’s first thrust, unable to hold back anymore. “You are so impatient,” William teased, shifting his hips, slowly thrust in and out. William inhaled sharply. Grell felt so good around him. It had been too long since they were together like this. He thrust in harder.

Grell rose up and nibbled on his ear, in turn causing William pick up speed until the bed creaked and rocked beneath them. Grell pitched his head back, still aroused. William grasped one of Grell’s breasts and squeezed.

A stream of milk shot out, spraying onto William’s face. William’s movements ceased immediately, his eyebrow twitching. Grell looked at the milk dripping off his face, horrified. “I didn’t…Oh God, I’m so sorry, Will.”

William held up a hand to silence him. “No, it was my fault. I just was not expecting that, is all,” he said, taking off his glasses. Grell grabbed a tissue from the box on the nightstand and helped him clean the milk off his face. Grell lay back down as William cleaned his glasses.

The look on William’s face when it happened. Grell chuckled then burst into laughter. William soon joined in.


	8. Off On Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender pronouns for Grell do a switch again, for good reason. Michael Summer (oc) used with permission.
> 
> Warning: Violence, almost non-con, forced oral, general fluffiness.

Chapter 8: Off On Holiday

Diapers, feeding, working, more diapers, fix dinner, clean house, burping, even more diapers, go to bed. Rinse and repeat. Grell was absolutely frazzled, having insisted on doing everything himself. That's why, that morning, William packed Grell an overnight bag and made reservations at a nearby resort so he could take some time away and recharge. Now the only thing left to do was to convince Grell.

"I'm not going," Grell protested, stamping his foot like a child. "I don't need a break. Besides, who would look after Thomas? You're busy all day."

"You are exhausted and of no use to anyone. Knox and I have come to an arrangement. Thomas will be looked after and you are only going to be gone one day. Everything will be fine," William reassured him.

"What does Ronald know about taking care of babies?" Grell responded heatedly.

"Ronald is taking care of things at the office. _I_ am staying here with Thomas."

Grell tried to argue further but was shot down every time until he gave in. He kissed Thomas and William goodbye and left.

William stood there holding Thomas as he tried to figure out what to do now. He could do some work from home. The bed still needed to be made, and…William looked down at Thomas, feeling the diaper grow heavy. First, he would change Thomas' diaper.

He went up to the nursery and laid him down on the changing table. The pins were removed and the soiled diaper. The baby's bottom was cleaned, powdered and now awaited a fresh diaper. He picked up a fresh one, holding the pins in his mouth as he tried to sort out how to fold the darn thing. Honestly, he must have seen Grell do it a hundred times by now. This way didn't seem right, nor did that way. He called his secretary, but she didn't know anything about changing diapers and he couldn't think of anyone else that could spare the time or might know how to do it.

Well there was one person, but he did not want to call him, even if he was the godfather. He sighed heavily. He didn't exactly have a choice at the moment, so he dialed the number.

" _Coffins, funerals, and autopsies. Which one can I fit you for today_?" answered a creaky voice.

"I need your help. Will you come over right away?"

" _Ah, Willy! I would love to come over, but I wasn't welcome last time I checked."_

"It is an emergency and it is for this one time only."

Undertaker sobered, " _Oh dear, is it serious?"_

"Just come over," William answered abruptly, his cheeks coloring as he hung up.

The mortician arrived a short time later and William ushered him inside. A quick glance outside to see if anyone had seen the deserter entering the home of the distinguished William T. Spears. He turned around to find Undertaker hovering close, much too close and in an unsettling manner.

"What seems to be the trouble, Willy?"

William held up the diaper. "How do you put one of these infernal things on?"

Undertaker looked him up and down. "I think you're a might too old for one of those, Willy, my boy."

"It's for Thomas," William scowled. "Grell is off on holiday and I cannot figure out how to fold it properly."

Undertaker chuckled, "Is that all?" William adjusted his glasses but didn't say anything. "Where is the little nipper?"

"In the nursery," William answered and led him upstairs. Undertaker swept into the room and swung Thomas up into the air, making him laugh.

"You have gotten to be such a big boy, yes you have."

"Ahem," William was waiting impatiently, preferring not to delay.

Undertaker looked at William with a small pout. "Looks like Willy's got his stick up his ass again," he whispered to Thomas. He laid Thomas back down and took the diaper. "Now watch closely." William watched him make the proper folds (he could have sworn he had tried it that way) and place it under Thomas' bottom, folding the ends up in an overlapping position and staying them with pins. "There we are. Such a good boy you are," Undertaker remarked, picking him up once again and tickling him under the chin.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"It's no trouble at all. Anytime…If you need help watching the wee lad, I'd be more than happy to stay."

"If I need anything else, I shall call," William said hurriedly, taking Thomas from him and laying him in the crib.

"Bye-bye," Undertaker said cheerfully to Thomas, wishing he had gotten to spend more time with the baby, but he didn't want to push his luck with William. "Give the little wife my regards," he said to William, leaving the two alone in the house.

~Later that day~

William tried to put Thomas down, but every time he did Thomas would start crying. So William sat at his desk child in one hand, pen in the other and attempting to get some work done, however he kept getting interrupted by Thomas who seemed to have taken a fondness to William's tie. Finally, he took off the tie and sat Thomas with the tie down in the nearby basket Grell used to keep Thomas near as he went about doing housework. To his relief, Thomas did not cry.

Instead he looked at William and said, "Dada." William started. Did he just speak? "Dadadada." Thomas reached out to him and repeated himself.

"I am not your father," William said, but he hated how the words sounded as soon as they left his mouth. He had sworn to protect him and take care of him, but that was as far as it went. However, despite everything he knew, he couldn't but feel a bond as he stared into Thomas's eyes, his reaper eyes, as he stared up at him. The tiny hand flexed again and William was surprised to find himself actually allowing the child to take hold of his finger.

"I am not your father," he said again, but his words had lost some of their earlier conviction. It was true, he wasn't the father, but he loved this boy's mother. This was the son of his wife and for the first time William found himself wondering if that was enough.

It had hurt him deeply to find out he was not the father. He did what was natural to him: lock him away and distance himself emotionally from the child but the more time he spent with him, the harder it became. His breakdown four months ago had not helped. Thomas didn't know his real father, and he never would, if William had anything to say about it. Nothing good could come from it. The end result would only spell grief for his beloved.

Why couldn't Thomas be his?

He blinked, realizing something.

Why _couldn't_ Thomas be his? He swore he would never love a demon, but he had loved Thomas once before and Thomas wasn't all demon was he? In fact he hardly seemed demon at all. If it wasn't for the scent that clung to him, which had faded somewhat since he was born, William would never have suspected Thomas to be anything but reaper. He didn't look a thing like Michaelis. William could see no trace of the demon at all in his features.

"Dadada." William was so close to Thomas that Thomas put his hands on William's face. William closed his eyes as Thomas patted his cheeks, playing and making other babbling sounds. "Dada," he repeated.

William picked him up and held him close, Thomas' head resting on his shoulder. "That's right," he whispered, "Dada."

As they snuggled, he thought of something that had not occurred to him. Rule number one and he had been negligent. He would have to correct this oversight at once. A bag was packed for the baby and set out for the Library, the glasses department.

"Pops" Anderson looked up from the pair of spectacles he was examining to see William T. Spears holding a baby. So this was the infamous half breed everyone was talking about. "What can I do for you, Mr. Spears?"

"I would like to order a pair of trainer's small enough to fit my son…After it is proven whether or not he even needs them, of course."

Anderson nodded, opening a drawer. "In truth, I was expecting you a lot sooner." He pulled out a small case and set it on the counter in front of William. "Try these on for size."

William opened the case and picked up the tiny pair of glasses inside. He placed them on Thomas' nose. Thomas' eyes widened and he blinked while his eyes tried to adjust to the lenses. His eyes went cross eyed for a moment. Anderson ran a couple of simple eye tests to make sure if Thomas needed them and if the prescription he had chosen was correct if he did.

"Right on the nose," he said. "If it seems he is having trouble, just come back and we'll adjust them."

"Thank you," William answered. Anderson waved his hand, returning to the glasses he had been working on before he was interrupted.

Before heading home, he decided to make a visit to Dispatch to make sure all was well, ignoring the rubberneckers as he made his way there. Raucous laughter was heard from the other end of the hall as William stepped off of the lift. He went to the room where the source of laughter came from. It was the large room right before William's office where clusters of desks were gathered for the junior agents to work from. Ronald Knox stood with his back to the entrance and many of the reapers on duty were gathered to watch him as he impersonate their supervisor. A broom was in his hand and his hair combed back.

"Mr. Tibbs," he sternly addressed one of the agents.

"Yes, Mr. Spears!" Tibbs straightened and stood at attention. The others snickered at Ronald's rather good impression of William.

"Once again you have failed to turn in your paperwork. Therefore I am assigning you overtime." No one laughed. Instead eyes widened and chairs righted. Typewriters were employed ad everyone returned to the work they were supposed to be doing. Ronald looked confused before spinning around to see William looking very un-amused. "Boss! Heh…What are you doing here?"

"Imitation may be the sincerest form of flattery, Mr. Knox; however, I am not flattered. Since you have plenty of time on your hands and all your work has been completed, I am presuming, you may change Thomas' diaper." Shifting Thomas and beginning to remove the bag that hung from his shoulder.

Ronald's face paled. "Now that I think of it, I think there is a bit more paperwork waiting to be done," he answered, trying to staunch the look of horror that appeared on his face. Kids weren't really his thing, especially babies and heaven forbid he put a scratch on Grell's child.

"Then get to it. I shall be checking in again later and the work had better be done." William placed the bag back on his shoulder and made for his office where he changed Thomas' diaper, endured the adulations of Ms. Jennings over the adorableness of the baby and how much he looked like William in his new glasses, especially if you styled his hair just so. She had then combed Thomas' hair back so it reflected William's everyday style. She was pleased he had gotten the diaper situation sorted out.

William politely thanked her and went home.

(x)

The sound of a whistle blowing and the train coming to a stop roused Grell from her sleep. Goodness, had she really slept the whole way? She was loath to admit, but William was right. She shoved the novel she had been reading before drifting off into her bag and made herself ready to disembark. Rain spattered the window the window. Well, it appeared she would be spending this vacation indoors. She stepped off the train and sought shelter under the eaves of the platform before looking around. It had been some time since she was last in Bristol.

A man, a reaper on closer inspection and holding an umbrella was watching the passengers get off the train. He was tall with dark wavy hair and dimples. He had nice broad shoulders. Grell almost wished she was single. He might have been a pleasant distraction back before William came to his senses. Fun to tease and flirt with at the very least. She took a moment to admire his beauty before resolving to find a cab.

Just as she took the first step, a suave voice called out to her. "Ms. Sutcliff! Ms. Sutcliff!" She looked to see it was the handsome man she had been admiring. She waited as he made his way through the crowd to her. "How do you do? I am Michael Summer, former Dispatch agent." Damn it, even his voice was sexy. And he had called her ' _Ms._ ' Sutcliff. She might just swoon. "I heard you were coming to Bristol and came to meet you. Here, let me take your bag." He took her bag and held out his arm for her to take. "Allow me to be your escort."

She regarded him for a moment. She knew absolutely nothing about this reaper, but that didn't much matter. Her concern was she may not be able to resist batting an eyelash or two at him and she had promised Will she wouldn't do that anymore. Will wasn't here to make jealous, intentionally or not, but she wanted to keep her promise. She certainly didn't want to be unfaithful again. Her memory was still spotty about that night and it didn't sit right with her. She pushed those memories out of her head. Still, it would be nice to be escorted around town and by such a hottie. Look but don't touch as they say?

She took the offered arm and correcting him with pride in her voice, "That's _Mrs._ Spears."

"Oh, yes," he said seeming slightly crestfallen. "I had heard. Congratulations." He escorted Grell to the curb and hailed a cab.

"So if you are no longer a dispatch agent, Mr. Summer, what are you?"

"Lower Upper Management. I was recently promoted. I'm really no more than a messenger boy. Sort of a glorified ambassador so to speak for the Board." He helped Grell into the cab. The driver was given directions and they resumed their conversation as soon as they were settled. "I have to say Ms. er- Mrs. Spears, it really is an honor to meet you. You were my idol while I was in the academy."

"Really?" Grell blushed. Surprised to find she was anyone's idol, but flattered all the same.

"May I ask you something?" She nodded absently with a smile, still going over the fact that she was idolized by such a handsome fan boy. That she had one at all. "You have such beauty and talent. A woman of your prowess should have been promoted a long time ago. Why are you still just an agent in the Collections Division?"

" _Senior_ agent," she corrected before informing him. "I simply don't want a promotion. I love dispatch and I get to work with my beloved William and all my friends. Besides, the Board probably wouldn't promote me any further anyway. I haven't always exactly been a good girl."

"No, I suppose not…" He trailed off before continuing to attempt to make small talk. Grell pretended to watch the scenery pass by. She was really watching Michael from the corner of her eye. He kept looking at her. His hands that were resting on his knees he kept clenching and unclenching. Grell had a feeling he still idolized her and might just possibly have a bit of a crush on her as well.

Arriving at their destination, Michael hastily hopped out to assist Grell before the hotel valet could. "Thank you," Grell said politely in turn with a smile. Michael held her bag and waited in the lobby as she signed in at the register. She turned around and surveyed her surroundings when she had finished, feeling warm inside. William always knew how to pick the perfect spot. Her smile formed into a small pout. She wished William would have come with her. They could have brought along Thomas and taken a family vacation together. But then that would defeat the purpose of _this_ vacation, would it not?

"Ms. Sutcliff." She turned to see Michael gazing at her with smoldering eyes. "If you have no plans for dinner tonight, would you do the honor of joining me? I know a high class restaurant perfectly suited for a lady of your quality and tastes."

The corners of her mouth twitched upward once more. Bless him, he was trying so hard and she was doing her best not to encourage him. He had some nerve hitting on a married woman. She would have to break his heart, but it couldn't be helped. The least she could do was let him down easily. "Sounds lovely, but my darling husband did my packing. He meant for me to come here to take this time and rest and recharge, you see. So I'm afraid I don't have a thing to wear." Despite not having checked the contents of her bag, she figured she wasn't far from the truth. Certainly the last thing William had expected when sending her off was that she would be invited to a fancy dinner with a handsome young member from Upper Management. Though she of course planned to eat that night, she refused to be seen in such an establishment underdressed and was another reason she denied the request. Room service would suit her just fine tonight.

He set her bag on the floor and took her hands in his. "Worry not. Leave everything to me." He pressed his lips to the back of her hands. "I will pick you up at seven."

"Now, now, Mr. Summer," she protested, "I really possibly cannot-"

""I shall not take 'no' for an answer. I shall not permit a lady of your standing to spend her vacation in a hotel room alone."

"Mr. Summer," Grell said crossly, placing her hands on her hips, "I am a married woman!"

"Are married women not allowed to go out and enjoy themselves?"

By God, he was persistent! "That is not the issue here," she glared up at her.

"Until this evening," he laid a charming smile on her, ignoring her protests and taking his leave of her.

It seemed her eye candy turned out to be rather sticky. Fine. She'd go to dinner with him, as he would not take 'no' for an answer. But if he thought he was going to get dessert, he had another thing coming. She picked up her bag and marched to her room where she freshened up before investigating the services the place had to offer.

A massage. Now that was just the thing.

As the masseuse kneaded the muscles in her back she was in absolute bliss. She _had_ needed this, if nothing else. It was hard enough working a full time job and keeping house while playing the role of a devoted wife, but throw a baby into the mix, as wonderful as it was, it made it all that much harder. But it was worth it.

After the massage, she went back to her room and ordered lunch which she followed up with a long hot bubble bath and then lay about her room catching up on her novel. A package arrived at almost half past three along with a bouquet of flowers. The package of course contained a dress for her to wear that night. She took it out and tried it on.

He either guessed at her size or had gotten it from her records, but regardless the red fabric was very tight on her. She struggled to get the zipper shut. She still had a couple pounds to go before she was back to her weight before pregnancy. It was just the sort of dress she might have worn when she was still vying for William's affection and trying to get him to look at her. Then again, while she didn't know anything about his character, he may very well have gotten the dress knowing it would be this tight and hug every inch of her frame. She would have to keep an eye on him.

Next she visited the hotel's beauty salon to get her hair and nails done then waited in the lobby for seven o'clock to come.

He showed right on time; dressed smartly in a sleek black suit, a red flower pinned to his lapel, clean shaven and hair slicked back. That was the intent with his hair. It was not quite working. She could smell his cologne as he drew near. Someone wanted to make an impression. He sped up to her as soon as he had her in his sights. "Ah! Mademoiselle, vous regardez enchanteur, a une bouffée d'air frais. Oui, très belle," he praised her in French, taking her hand and kissing it. She grimaced. His French was horrible. If that was supposed to make her weak in the knees it didn't work. Besides, it only worked when William did it and he spoke perfect French.

Michael took a black box out of his pocket and presented her with a ruby encrusted necklace. She allowed him to place it around her neck, but only if he promised to take the dress and the necklace back after the night was over to avoid any awkward questions from William. It didn't matter if she did anything with this suitor, he'd still be jealous and it was no longer fun to make him so.

When he finished praising her beauty once again, they took a cab to the restaurant. The wheels splashed through the puddles left by the rain and the sky promised more. Michael allowed the valet to open the door for them this time and allowed him to help Grell onto the red carpet that led into the restaurant. Inside, heavy glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling. White tablecloths lined with gold covered the tables which were set with expensive china and silverware and gold colored napkins. The walls and pillars set within were adorned with figures and carvings and more. If Grell had to describe the place, she could have summed it all up in one word: opulent. And maybe just a touch gaudy, she amended.

They were shown to a private booth reserved by Michael and placed their orders after he had given Grell a moment to browse the menu with liberty to order anything she desired. A short time later, a waiter appeared with a bottle of red wine. "The best in the house," Michael said as the waiter poured them each a glass. Grell brushed away the red rose petals that littered the table and politely refused. "Nonsense!" Michael set the glass in front of her. "This is the best wine you'll have ever tasted."

It did look good and had a heavenly scent, but she again declined. "It may very well be, Mr. Summer."

"Please, call me Michael."

"However, I must refuse, for personal reasons. I'm sorry."

Michael gave a look of displeasure but gave in. She gave the glass one last mournful look before putting it from her mind. It really did look delicious, but she needed to stay sober. Though she knew she could get away with one or two drinks, she had banned herself from alcohol altogether after getting drunk one night at Ronald's apartment when she had stayed with him after Thomas had been taken from her. It turned out alcohol and her medication did not mix well when she had too much to drink and Ronnie had gotten a visit from "Jack". He wouldn't say much about what happened after the fact and they kept the matter to themselves. They spent the next few days in an awkward silence. She didn't remember what happened and he refused to go into detail.

Grell and Michael Summer chatted casually about different things going on in the different branches of the Grim Reaper Association as they waited for the food. Well, somewhat casually. Michael kept dropping hints of his 'affections' by ways of looks, subtle touches, and wording of his sentences. He certainly was doling out the charm. The food came and after she had tasted it, he asked her how she liked it. She shrugged and said she preferred the food at Adèle's. The food was much more savory there. "That was the place where William took me on our first date. We used to frequent there quite often. Unfortunately they closed down recently. The owner went bankrupt or something. We don't go out much lately anyway. We're far too busy. I really don't mind though."

"You've been with this William for a long time, I take it?"

"Forever. We knew each other in our past lives, when we first fell in love. I don't know how many people can say that. But," she sighed, "it wasn't meant to be. Too many things stood in our way. Neither of us took the parting well and, well, here we are. We got to fall in love all over again."

"Ms. Sutcliff, if I may be frank, even I have heard of your reputation when it comes to relationships and romance all the way over here."

"And I assure, Mr. Summer, that most of those stories are untrue. Not that it's any of your business, but while I went on several dates before William and I got back together after becoming reapers, but the people I have been intimate with is far less than you may have been led to believe. I am not the sort of woman who sleeps around. So you see, Mr. Summer, while I am flattered to find I am still attractive to others, I love my husband and I will not allow anyone or anything come between us again."

"Well, to your marriage then," Michael raised his glass in a toast. She looked to her glass. Well, one glass shouldn't affect her. She raised hers as well. They clinked their glasses together and she downed the red liquid and it truly was delicious, however there was a strange aftertaste. She looked to Michael to ask if this was normal when she felt dizzy. Then her vision went black.

Michael hadn't wanted to do that, but she was being unreasonably standoffish. He reasoned with himself as he laid her down on his bed. This goddess of death had bewitched and consumed him from the day he had chosen to end his miserable human life. She had been there that day on temporary assignment and she was lovelier than he remembered. Pictures did not do her justice. He ran his fingers through her hair. Like silk. She smelled so sweet. He caressed her exposed skin. So soft, so smooth. Had she always had the breasts of a woman? He needed to see more.

She now lay exposed beneath him. Michael admired her pale skin once more, ghosting his fingers over her chest. No one could compare to her. Wait. What's this? He inspected her skin more closely. Scars? One, a horizontal line across her lower abdomen and the freshest, looked like a surgical procedure. He wondered what she had had done to her. The one that angered him the most was the long jagged one going across her chest and could have only been caused by a death scythe. Who would do such a thing? Who would intentionally mar her beautiful skin?

He entwined their fingers together, placing kisses on her face and neck. Her rings dug into his skin. They were removed and set aside. She would belong to him tonight.

His arousal pressed against her male member. He took both his and hers into his hand and began stroking them together. He wanted her to come for him. But no, not like this and he stopped just as she became fully hardened. They needed to be joined together for this moment.

He inserted a lubricated finger into her entrance, stretching her and inserting more fingers until she was ready for him. Lifting up her hips, he prepared to enter her. His tip was just pressing against her when the telephone rang. He paused, tempted to ignore it and growling at being interrupted, but got up and answered it. He picked up the receiver in the hallway.

"Michael Summer…yes, sir….yes, sir. I shall tend to it in the morning. No later than five? Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. Good night, sir" The phone was placed back on its cradle. Now back to the maiden that awaited him. He returned to the bedroom to find the bed empty.

A heavy object impacted against the back of his head and he crumpled to the floor, his glasses landing beside him, barely conscious. He felt himself being dragged over to the bed and then placed upon it. He was rolled onto his back and his arms strung above his head. A lithe figure climbed on top of him to sit on his chest. It could only be his goddess. She patted his cheek until he came around.

"Oh you naughty boy," she said, but her voice said deeper than he had heard before.

"Yes, I'm a _very_ naughty boy," he said with excitement. He didn't know she was into kink, but he'd go along with it. "Punish me, my mistress." Her hand hit hard across his cheek before grabbing his chin forcefully.

"How dare you touch her without permission!" she screamed at him.

"I beg pardon, oh great goddess of death. Your beauty is beyond compare. No man could resist." His head was slammed against the headboard. She grabbed his head by the hair. "Grell, I'm all for this, but do you think you could be a little more gentle?" he asked, not knowing how many more knocks to the head he could take.

"I congratulate on managing to knock her out with those drugs by getting her to drink that wine. Unfortunately for you, it allowed me to come out and what do I find when I wake up? Some bastard, not our Will or Bassy getting their jollies off on us. Have you ever bedded a demon? It was great fun and I would love to do it again, however I do not think the feeling is mutual and Grell would never allow it. Though she may have been pleased with the brilliant performance I gave pretending to be her when the demon propositioned me. What am I doing getting off topic? Someone needs to be taught to not touch things that don't belong to them!" She snarled into his face before grinning maniacally. "And it's been such a _long_ time since I was allowed any fun of this sort. This is going to bring me great pleasure."

She moved further up on his chest until her arousal was pressing up against his mouth. "Open." He opened his mouth and she pressed herself in and began thrusting in and out speedily using the headboard for support with one hand while the other held his head in place by the hair. He gagged with the forcefulness of her thrusts, unable to keep up. He hadn't understood most of what she had said. Was this some kind of bizarre foreplay?

She came suddenly into his mouth, and he choked and sputtered, not having expected it. It didn't help that he was inexperienced with oral sex. She pulled out and put her face up close to his. "What's the matter?" she asked in a false sweet tone. "Did you not enjoy that? Well, too bad, because that's all you're going to get." She released his head and moved off of him.

He squinted, trying to see what she was up to. His balls ached and throbbed, waiting for release. "Grell, please, let me come too. Let me feel you around me- ah!" He gasped as a cold metal object pressed against the heated flesh under his ball sack.

"Oops," she giggled, "Almost forgot something." She returned to the head of the bed and placed a gag in Michael's mouth. "I don't want any interruptions while you learn your lesson." Her blurred figure disappeared from his sight again and the metal once more pressed against his flesh. Was that a knife? He felt uneasy about this.

The blade dug into his flesh and he screamed into the gag. What did she think she was doing? The answer became clear the more she cut into him, his eyes widening and filling with fear and comprehension. This must be some nightmare he was in. It was all a dream he repeated to himself in between screams before losing consciousness from the pain.

Jack stepped back to admire his handiwork, pleased to see he hadn't lost his touch. The man would most likely survive. He had staunched the bleeding and sewed him shut. If Mr. Summer had gotten further with Grell, he would be dead. As it stood, this was sufficient punishment. He hummed as he put the form fitting dress back on, taking off the necklace and leaving it behind. He couldn't go back to the hotel room naked and he had no use for the jewels. They were pretty, but much too gaudy for his tastes and he was certain Grell felt the same.

(x)

William rolled over and sleepily answered the telephone, blearily glancing at the clock after slipping on his glasses. Seven fifty-three. It was probably Grell telling him how much he missed him and how he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep without him. Neither had he, but he had been up most of the night with a fussy Thomas. "Grell, you are going to see me in a few hours. Can it not wait until then?" he mumbled into the phone.

"I am afraid it can't, Mr. Spears. I am merely calling you out of courtesy as you are his supervisor and his…husband to inform you that Mr. Sutcliff has been taken into custody. He's been accused of assaulting and mutilating a member of upper management of the branch in Bristol, among other things. There shall be a hearing as soon as the man has recovered enough to testify.

As soon as he hung up the phone, he was up and out the door as soon as he could get dressed and get Thomas ready. He dropped Thomas off at Ronald's, who was not pleased at all at being woken up so early, and gave him instructions to take him to Undertaker's place. The baby was shoved into Ronald's arms, along with his things. William left a protesting Ronald behind as William rushed off to the Bristol branch.

Once there, he spent the better part of an hour talking to and arguing with the branch manager before he was permitted to see Grell and escorted to the holding cell.

Grell sat worriedly on the cot. Springing to his feet when the door open, nervous as to who it may be. Relief filled him when he saw it was William and rushed to him. Grell's hair was a mess and his clothes sloppy as if he had dressed in a hurry. "Will! I don't know what they're talking about, I swear! Will, you have to believe me!" He said, clinging to William's collar.

"Calm down and start from the beginning." The branch manager had already informed him of what they knew and suspected, but he wanted to hear it from Grell. Grell opened his mouth to speak. "Slowly," William added.

"When I got off the train yesterday, there was a man waiting for me…" Grell went on to tell William everything he remembered and ending with, "I only had one drink. Just one. I remember it tasted funny. Next thing I know I'm being woken up by these guys and being placed under arrest. They wouldn't give me time to get properly dressed and they expect me to show up in court like this," he whined. William had already set about straightening Grell's clothes and then taking the comb he kept handy in his suit pocket and combed his wife's hair. "You do believe me, don't you darling?"

"I believe you Grell. However, you understand that the best I can do for you this time is to testify on your behalf. I may not be able to stop them from sending you away." Grell gripped him tighter. "Though, I do not know what they plan to do if they somehow prove it was you. Mr. Summer claims you had had one too many and insisted on coming home with him and once there, you forced yourself on him and when he refused, you got violent, knocked him nearly unconscious, raped him, and then castrated him."

"What?!" Grell was incensed. "I was the one who spent the day turning down his advances!" William took him by the shoulders, trying to calm him down as Grell ranted. "I would never do something like that. He's lying!"

"He may be, but you two were seen together last night and it doesn't change the fact that he was found tied to the bed, gagged, and assaulted. Traces of semen were found on him. If it does not match your DNA, you will be free to go. The fact that you cannot remember what happened past the wine concerns me." William held Grell as they sat on the cot. Grell rested his head on William's shoulder, trying not to cry. He feared the worst.

"Where's Thomas?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I had Mr. Knox take him to Undertaker's." Grell buried his face further into the crook of William's neck and stayed that way until William had to leave, both of them wondering what was to happen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Too busy. Again, doctors, lack of sleep, toothaches and job hunting. When I had time to write, my mind was mush and didn't feel like it. I just know I had too much fun writing the castration scene. This may be the last chapter for a while for this story. I need a break from it. I may write a few snippets that I've been meaning to write some time. Though I have already started on the next chapter…We shall just have to see. You think you know everything about that night....he he....


	9. Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaper technology. That’s my explanation for getting results back so early. The scene with Grell takes place in the future. I apologize if this chapter seems to run in circles a bit. Next chapter or two are going to be a different format, dealing with the letters that are being sent. I’m not satisfied with the way this chapter ended, but oh well.

Chapter 9: Frank

Ronald held the child away from him as if he didn't know what to do with it. Yeah, it was kind of cute, but that didn't mean he was comfortable around it. Well, there was no time like the present and he'd probably get lost a few times as he'd only been there two or three times with Grell.

The London streets were busy that morning. Many people passed by, going to and fro about their business, completely unaware of the dark figure watching them. Legs crossed, elbow resting on one knee, his chin cupped in his hand and only slightly unsettled by the presence of an unfriendly being not far off. Angels and demons didn't exactly get along, after all. The other seemed to be ignoring him for the time being and that was perfectly fine with him. He continued watching the crowd, when a familiar face appeared among them. This was the time for renewing old acquaintances. This one looked a little lost and...was carrying a baby?

Not just any baby, he grimaced. That thing's baby. The one he was supposed to have fathered. He quickly glanced around to look for the red head, but there was no sign of him. The demon returned his attentions to the child. He couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not that it seemed to favor the reaper. It even had a small pair of glasses. How quaint. He wondered if it was best to put it out of its misery. It would only be ostracized by its fellow reapers if they found out its parentage. Demons might view it as competition for their meals, but most would completely ignore it, as any well to do demon should. As for the angels? He looked over at the heavenly being across the way. Who knows? Maybe they would see it as an abomination and do the dirty deed for him. Then they can have an enraged, crazy, gender-confused ginger come after them. That was always something to consider.

What was that little blond reaper looking for? Grell Sutcliff, perhaps? Maybe the red head had gotten tired of the thing and abandoned it with his coworker.

"Looking for your next meal, demon?"

Dammit. He narrowed his eyes, but did not look at the being. "Merely observing. Humans can be so amusing at times. However, I am currently finding more amusement in that pair of reapers over there."

"I only see one...carrying a child."

"Yes, that is what is so amusing. You see, that child is the offspring of a reaper."

"Impossible."

"And yet it exists. I had the privilege of seeing it right after its birth. Rumor has it that a demon is the father, which may explain everything." He looked to the angel who was looking grimly at the reaper and the baby. Without another word, the angel set foot towards them. The demon watched, his eyes twinkled in merriment. This should be interesting.

The last thing Ronald expected was to be approached by an angel. They were encountered even less than demons were when out reaping. In fact, hardly at all as Ronald had never seen one before now, but he knew what they looked like.

The angel studied him and then the baby. Its eyes were unmistakably a reaper's. Depending on the demon, a hybrid was theoretically possible as was a full blooded reaper, depending on the way things had gone about, either way still requiring a reaper to lay with a demon and was not something that should exist. While reapers were more tolerable of demons than angels, they still detested them enough to not fornicate with them. A demon indulging in its own sick sense of humor then?

Ronnie didn't know what to say or do under the scrutiny of that purple hued gaze. "Uhh," he started. The angel looked back at him, "He's not mine. I'm just looking after him for a friend."

The angel looked back to the child before plucking it out of Ronald's arms to study it more closely. He was unsure. A hybrid would most likely need to be put down, but he needed a second opinion before making a decision. The archangel over him should be able to help. He spread his wings and took to the sky.

Ronald stared up in shock after him as he disappeared from view with Thomas. Then he started to panic. "Oh!..Oh!...Oh fuck!" Grell was going to kill him!

The demon looked up to the sky. “Oh!” he exclaimed then chuckled. What was going to happen now? He pondered as he lost sight of the reaper to the crowd. Well, he was sure to find out eventually. For now, he would go back to what he was doing before he got distracted.

(x)

The silver haired mortician smiled as he did up the last red bow and then set about hanging the last of the garland. He was just about finished when he spotted Grell’s friend and coworker through the window approaching the shop. Quickly he opened the lid of a coffin and jumped in, closing it behind him. He held back a chuckle as he heard the bells above the door jingle, alerting him that someone had entered the shop.

There was silence before he heard his visitor say, “Come on out, ya old creep. I know you’re hiding in one of your coffins waiting to pop out and scare me. I’m in no mood for games. Something’s…happened. I’m in deep shit and need your help.”

Spoil sport. Frowning at the spoiling of his fun, he reluctantly came out from hiding. The young reaper did look upset with his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders slumped forward. Ronald looked around the shop with a weird look. “What’s with the Christmas decorations?”

Undertaker shrugged with a grin, “’Tis the season.”

“It’s October. The next holiday is All Hallows Eve,” Ronald explained, somewhat slowly but the mortician seemed un-phased by this information as he continued looking at him with the same blank grin he had fixed him with at the start. Ronald sighed, “Nevermind.”

“Now, what ails ye?” Undertaker asked, grabbing a crock of biscuits from behind the counter before taking a casual seat on a coffin. He opened the crock, pulled out a biscuit and offered one to Ronald who shook his head. Undertaker shrugged and began nibbling on it.

“Grell was on holiday in Bristol yesterday and something happened. Mr. Spears didn’t elaborate but he told me to bring the kid for ya to watch while he went to Grell and well,” he paused, rubbing the back of his neck with worry, “I kind of lost the kid on the way here.” Undertaker looked at him, baffled and concerned and waiting for Knox to elaborate. “Look, it’s not my fault! An angel came from outta nowhere and took him away. I gotta get him back before Grell finds out and reaps me.”

The biscuits were stashed away and Undertaker disappeared into the back. When he came out he was rid of his mortician robes and hat. He had pulled his hair back into a pony tail. The sign on his shop door was flipped to “closed”. Ronald followed him out and waited for him to lock up. Undertaker turned around from locking the door and sped past him uttering a quick, “Let’s go.”

The dark look in his eyes as he passed by made Ronald shudder Ronald felt sorry for the fluff balls that were about to meet with those eyes. “Where are we going?” Ronald asked, trailing after him and trying to keep up with his quick pace. The elder reaper was silent.

(x)

William stared at the reports sadly. He considered it fortunate that he was allowed to view them at all. His heart sank as he read them and reread them to make sure he had read them correctly, but there it was in black and white and there was no mistake. It was a match. The semen found did in fact belong to Grell. Red hair had also been found at the scene, along with fingerprints.

He wanted to believe that this was some elaborate scheme of Summer’s as revenge for Grell refusing him, but it was impossible and illogical. Mr. Summer had not castrated himself and tied himself to a bed. At the same time, he knew that there was more to the story than Mr. Summer was telling. For instance, the wine. Summer’s information conflicted with Grell’s. In this case, William believed Grell had only had one glass, as he said he did and that it tasted funny. Which means Mr. Summer did something to the one glass and caused Grell’s black out. Drugs, perhaps? If Grell was unconscious, how did Michael end up the way he did? He had a sneaky suspicion as to how, or who, had done it. Either way, Summer’s condition was the result of his own arrogance and folly.

But would the Board see it that way? If something interfered with the medication and ‘Jack’ came out, would they be understanding? ‘Jack’ was only acting out of self defense (not likely, but still possible), if Summer was taking advantage of Grell? William had serious doubts. The Board had never been happy with ‘Jack’ and the fact that he wasn’t ‘Grell’ didn’t make a difference to them. The thought of Summer’s doing such things to Grell made him angry. Someone else’s hands touching Grell in such a manner…

Perhaps he could have a talk with this Mr. Summer. There was a chance once being made aware of Grell’s condition and that there had been a misunderstanding, though unlikely, that he would drop the charges. He was on his way now to the infirmary to have this talk.

A tall man with dark wavy hair was signing out at the receptionist’s desk when William entered while a doctor was wishing him well and to take it easy for the next few days. He was declared well enough to leave, but that did not mean he was to go off and do as he pleased. William heard the nurse beside the doctor address him as ‘Mr. Summer’ and his brow furrowed, his ire rising with each step. They would have a calm and civil discussion, he reminded himself as he closed the distance until he stood next to him.

Summer noticed him and turned to greet him. “Good afternoon, may I help you?” he asked with a smile. William grabbed him and shoved him against the counter, landing a few punches to his face while the doctor tried to pry him off and the receptionist called for help.

“You did something to provoke him. What did you do?” William growled.

Summer looked at him, dazed from the flurry of punches. “What are you talking about?”

“Mrs. Grell Spears, my wife! What did you do to him?”

“I did nothing. I’m the victim.”

“Liar!” William screamed before being successfully pulled off of Summer by the newly arrived reapers. Michael straightened his clothes, smoothed back his hair and rubbed his aching jaw.

Someone asked what they should do with William. “Release him. Mr. Spears is just distressed by what has happened. I won’t be pressing charges, provided it doesn’t happen again.”

William glared at him, not feeling the slightest bit of shame that he had let his temper get the better of him. His mobile rang as he was escorted from the part of the building. “William T. Spears,” he answered. It was Mr. Habernathy. “I understand, sir,” he said tensely. Scowling, he stormed from the building and placed a call.

(x)

The two raced through London until they came to a cathedral with many elaborate carvings and stained glass windows. Ronald followed Undertaker up the stairs and into the nave. “Frank!” Undertaker shouted, his voice echoing up to the rafters. “Yo, Frank!”

“Frank?” questioned Ronald.

“He’s an old friend. Never could remember the bastard’s name though.”

Ronald wandered around looking at the various decorations while keeping an eye out for this Frank character. The place was big on the angel motif. Ronald stopped at one stone angel statue among many set in an alcove. Whoever carved it had some serious skills. It looked almost lifelike. So lifelike he could have sworn it just blinked.

“Bloody hell, Frank, I know you’re here. Come out from hiding,” Undertaker said irritably.

The stone angel stirred at looked to Undertaker. Ronald fell over in shock as it spoke. “Have you no shame? Such language, and in here.” Ronald scrambled back to Undertaker. Undertaker grabbed him and hauled him to his feet. The angel stepped down out of the alcove and took on a fleshly appearance, the feathers of his wings sweeping the floor behind him.

Undertaker’s eyes twinkled, “Ah, now if I did, you wouldn’t be stuck here watching over this place, now would you?”

“Don’t remind me, “Frank said with a ruffle of his feathers.

“You can’t say you didn’t have fun.”

“I shall say what I like on the matter. What do you want, you old troublemaker?” Frank crossed his arms over his chest.

“Your brethren gave taken one of our own without word, question, or provocation. Just like that. I want your help in fetching him.”

“And wind up with another hundred years or so stuck in this place?”

“They won’t have to know it was you who helped me. Just open a gate and-”

Ronald pulled his ringing mobile out of his pocket. “Fucking Christ! It’s the boss! What do I say?” Undertaker took the phone and answered it while Frank glared at Ronald.

“What can I do for ya, Willy boy?” Undertaker said in a cheery tone.

_“Where’s Knox?”_

“He’s here. I commandeered him into helping me with the little rose bud.”

_“He should be at work…I’m on my way back. I want Knox back in the office or out on collection by the time I return. I’ll pick up Thomas this evening.”_

“There’s no rush, Willy. In fact I don’t mind keeping him for a few days if you need me to. What with you working and the little Mrs….how is she?” The silence on the other end told him enough. “Well, until things get sorted out I’d be more than happy to take care of him,”

_“That may be for the best. I shall let you know for certain tonight.”_

“Okay then, Willy. Ta ta.” Undertaker ended the call and tossed the phone back to Ronald.

“What happened? What did he say?” Ronald assaulted him with questions.

“You, my little greenhorn, are going back to work while I go the fetch our dearest Thomas. Willy’s on his way back and he said you had better be there or out collecting souls by the time he gets back. If I were you, I’d get going.”

“Right.” Ronald wasted no time in pocketing his phone and creating the portal, leaving Undertaker to finish the job of rescuing the kid.

Undertaker turned back to the angel with pleading eyes. “Please, Frank.”

He uncrossed his arms and sighed. “Fine, but they _will_ know it was me.”

“Oh quit your harping, heh heh, and open the gate already.”

“You’re getting back on your own,” he said as he opened a gate to the heavenly planes, very similar to the reaper’s own ‘portals’.

“Thanks, Frank, I owe you one.”

“You owe me a lot already, and my name’s not Frank!”

Undertaker gently grabbed him and pulled him into a quick kiss, “for old time’s sake” before entering the gate. It closed behind him.

(x)

Grell sat on the cot with her knees drawn up to her chest. William hadn’t been to see her since the first day, but he had written. They had at least allowed her to send and receive letters. They no doubt monitored their contents which made her wish that William wouldn’t be William for once and write her a hot steamy love letter just to teach them a lesson about reading other people’s mail. Then there was the occasional letter from Ronnie which always included some way of trying to keep her in good spirits.

She wondered if William could read between the lines of the words she wrote and could tell that she wasn’t doing as well as she said she was. Especially since Mr. Summer…This was bad. Though no one had died, they were treating it worse than the ‘Ripper’ murders. She didn’t want to go there, not that place. Lock her away, demote her, even send her back to the academy, she didn’t care. Just don’t send her there. If only she could convince them that it wasn’t her. It was Jack. She was sure of it. But they wouldn’t view it that way. Even if they did, they would still want to punish Jack and this time her prince couldn’t save her. They weren’t allowing him to be involved in the proceedings. Something about “conflict of interest” and “too emotionally involved”. All nonsense in her eyes.

She hadn’t had her medication since the night before she had been taken in. Either they were ignorant or they were withholding them on purpose. Sometimes it felt the walls were closing in on her. She knew he was there. She could feel him, but he wasn’t talking to her. She was scared and lonely. “Why, Jack?” she whispered “Please talk to me. Tell me why.” He didn’t answer. She knew she hadn’t exactly been kind to him recently, making sure he stayed away. With good reason.

Alone. She was so alone. She was willing to talk to him, if nothing else, but to find out why he did what he did. But he was silent.

(x)

“It matters not,” said the archangel, “Whether a demon actually fathered the child or another reaper with the help of a demon’s powers, this is a matter for the grim reapers. If they decide to let it exist, we have no say in the matter unless the Above say otherwise.”

“But not being able to reproduce is part of their punishment and…”

“And a demon interfering with that law does not give us the right to destroy the life of an innocent, you should know better. Granted this has never been an issue before, to our knowledge, nonetheless, without orders from the Above, we must do nothing. Now take it back to whomever you took it from.” He put the baby back in the arms of the other. The lesser angel looked sheepishly down at his feet. He hadn’t gotten the name of the reaper he had taken it from, nor the name of the mother. He looked up when several angels came escorting an intruder in between them.

“Death does not belong here,” said the archangel.

“Aye, true, true,” the reaper answered, “Neither does that little one you got over there. So I came to fetch him back home.”

“Is this to become a habit of your kind? Lying with demons to bypass the laws set on you?”

“Oh no, no, no. This was merely a fluke. Now if you don’t mind, I shall be taking our little hybrid home to his mother.” The archangel motioned for the lesser angel holding Thomas to hand him over. Undertaker took the child. “If one of you birds would be so kind as to open a gate for us, it would be appreciated.” He received several scowls at this.

“Not that it makes any difference,” began the archangel as he opened a gate, “but the child is all reaper, evidenced by the demon’s energy that went into creating it fading away. I would be more careful from now on.”

“Will do,” the reaper said with a laugh, stepping through the gate with Thomas. He grinned as he came out the other side. That could have gone a lot worse. He hadn’t known what to expect from the fluffballs but he was thankful these were reasonable. Thomas started crying and wriggling in arms as he travelled back to the mortuary. “Oh dear, I suppose it _is_ way past lunch time, isn’t it? Don’t worry, little one, soon we’ll be home and you can eat…full reaper after all,” he said thoughtfully before laughing, “You certainly take after your mother don’t you? With your troublesome ways. You certainly fooled everyone, making us believe you were part demon. Heh heh, even had me fooled. Can’t hardly blame me though when you come out smelling like brimstone and while I may know a lot about demons, I don’t know everything.” He laughed some more. “Won’t dear Willy be delighted to hear he’s your daddy after all? Unless you think we shouldn’t tell him…at least not yet. He could use a lesson in being prejudice, don’t you think?”

Later that evening, Undertaker was giving Thomas a bath. He expected William’s call at anytime. He hoped that William would let Thomas stay with him awhile. He hardly got to spend time with his godson and he did adore children so, especially this one. A knock sounded at the door. He picked Thomas up out of the water and wrapped a pink towel around him. Couldn’t have the kid drown while he answered the door. It was William.

“I’ve decided I want to have Thomas at home with me.”

“Are you sure, Willy? You’re awfully busy, even when Grell is home to take care of the baby.”

“I will make do. He’s my son and I don’t want the family any more separated than it already is.” Undertaker looked at him in surprise. Had he heard him correctly? William must have noticed it as he went on to say, “I have decided that it matters not how that vermin is involved. Thomas is Grell’s and mine.”

Well that settles that then. More importantly, “How is Grell?” William related the events to him leaving Undertaker to shake his head sadly before inviting him in for a cup of tea and to talk further, if he wished. William took a breath and Undertaker was certain he was going to refuse, like he always did, but to his surprise William accepted, hesitantly.

 


	10. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this one's a little different and a lot shorter than normal, but I'm actually a bit ahead of things right now in my writing. The next chapter will be regular format)

 

**Chapter 10: Letters**

Grell,

Thomas is well. My mind has been preoccupied with what has happened that I have neglected to tell you until now that Thomas spoke his first words the day you left for your vacation. He said, “Dada.” I regret that you were not here to hear him and I am sorry for forcing you on that vacation, no matter had much you needed it. Things are not looking good, I am afraid. They are not allowing me to be involved in the proceedings, as I expected. I am too emotionally involved and have a conflict of interest. I have had words with Mr. Summer, but he refuses to drop the charges, even though I explained to him your condition. I apologize. I know you do not like it being brought up, but I hoped it would help in your defense.

                             -William

 

 

How’s it goin’, old man?

Heh, figured you needed some cheerin’ up. It sure is quiet here at the office with you gone. Got a hot date with Marissa Johns tonight. Cross your fingers. Come back soon.

                             -Ronnie

 

 

My darling Will,

I’m so jealous! Not that he said “dada” first instead of “mama”, but that I wasn’t there to hear it. As much as I am loath to admit it, I really did need a break from it all. It’s not your fault, darling. Neither of us could have foreseen this. Emotionally involved? What kind of nonsense is that? Because you’re my husband you aren’t allowed to defend me? That’s insane!

I…I have a feeling I know something about what happened and I’m sure you have a guess as well. I’ve tried to get him to talk, but he’s ignoring me. Will…Will, I’ve not had my medication since they threw me in here. I think they may be withholding them on purpose. I know I said I always hated the damn things, but I now know how dangerous Jack can be. He can’t be trusted.

I miss you and wish you could hold me and tell me everything will be alright. Even if it’s a lie. Please, Will.

                             -Eternally Yours,

                             Grell

P.S. Give Thomas my love.

 

 

Watch it, Mustard Seed.

I am not in the mood for your cheek. I’m sorry, my dear, I know you’re just trying to cheer me up. Hope things went well with your date.

                             -Grell

 

 

Grell

I think it is best you do not mention ‘him’ in future correspondence. They are most likely reading these letters. It will not do you any good if they find anything incriminating in your letters. I shall speak with someone about your medication and do my best to see that you receive it.

Considering what I feel for you, yes, I am emotionally involved and therefore it can be seen that my judgment may be affected because I do not want to see you in such a predicament and they are right. I do not want to see you put away for something that was the result of someone else’s wrong doing.

I miss you too.

                             -William

 

 

To whom it may concern,

I am well aware that by now someone has read over the records of Grell Sutcliff. In his file you will have noticed that Mr. Sutcliff is under orders by the Board to take a certain medication twice a day, every day. I have been informed that he has not been receiving this medication since his incarceration. It is imperative that he receive said medication as soon as possible. I trust this matter will be resolved swiftly.

                             -William T. Spears, Dispatch Supervisor, London Branch

 

 

Mr. Spears,

Thank you for your concern. Mr. Sutcliff’s case is being handled by persons perfectly capable of seeing to what he needs.

                             -Upper Management, Bristol

 

 

My Darling William,

Don’t they know it’s rude to read other people’s mail? What if it had been a hot steamy letter from you? On second thought, that just might teach those perverts a lesson.

I know one of the first things I’m going to do when I get out of here, apart from taking a long soak in a hot tub, is to slowly strip every last piece of clothing off of your luscious body while I ravish you with strategically placed kisses to get you as hot and bothered as I possibly can. You know the places I am speaking of. Then I’d- Oh, darn it, Will, I have to go, darling.

                             -All my love

                             Grell

 

 

Grell,

Please don't do that again. I would prefer all private matters between us to remain private, although I will not hinder you engaging in such activities once you are free.

Unsigned

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


	11. Resigned

 

Chapter 11: Resigned

Her position had not changed much over the course of several days, or weeks? She had lost track of time. William’s last letter sat on the cot next to her. She had read it, but she didn’t reply. She hadn’t replied to the last several letters he sent. Not since…she shuddered at the memory.

Michael had come in as she was writing to William. She hadn’t jumped up or rushed from her seat as she wasn’t expecting it to be William, but she hadn’t expected _him_ either. She didn’t think he was allowed in here. He had probably flashed that winning smile of his and charmed his way in.

She put the letter aside and tried to fix the mess she had landed in. “Mr. Summer, I know I’m not…normal, but I had nothing to do with that night. It was Jack. I’m certain of it. What Jack did to you, it wasn’t my fault. I don’t remember anything past that glass of wine.” She hoped she was making sense to Michael and not just rambling. “You must have angered Jack awfully terribly for him to treat you like he did, and believe me it could have ended a lot worse for you, but he _can_ be controlled, he can, so long as nothing interferes with my medication. And I am so, so sorry for what happened-”

“How could I have been so blind to see that you are nothing more than a psychotic freak,” he said with disgust. “You fool people with your angelic beauty, but you are nothing more than a demon. I thought all the claims against you were lies and speculations told by those jealous of you, but now I know them to be true. You really are the disgrace of the Association and clearly one of the few beyond saving. You never should have been allowed to become one of us. There’s only one thing place where failures like yourself are sent.” He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened and her heart filled with fear and dread. There was no way the Board would send her there.

“It’s not true. It’s just a rumor to frighten new recruits.”

“I assure you, it’s true, though rare, it does happen from time to time. No one in the association will remember you existed, not even your precious William. As you know, this punishment is permanent and I will see to it that you receive it.”

“They won’t do it. They cannot do it,” she said fervently, “It would violate the amendment to our laws which state that ‘all mothers are to raise their children in an appropriate manner befitting a death god’.”

“But your manner hasn’t exactly been ‘appropriate’ or ‘befitting’, has it? And I’m certain that law wasn’t meant to include a half-demon brat.” He looked at the watch on his wrist. “Enjoy your time in hell,” he bade her as he left.

It was then that she had finally allowed herself to cry. She was never going to get her happily ever after.

“I suppose that’s what I get for being lenient.” She gasped, but didn’t answer. It was the first time Jack had said anything to her in all the time she had been in there. He was silent for a moment after and she wondered if that was all he had to say. “He shouldn’t have touched you.”

“He what?!” Grell exclaimed.

“He tried to take advantage of you. The wine was drugged. If I didn’t do something, let’s just say you would have been rather sore in the morning. I don’t expect a ‘thank you’,” he said bitterly before letting out a piercing laugh. “He thought it was some kind of rough play when I made him suck my dick.”

“I..th-thank you, Jack. I appreciate it, but you shouldn’t have done what you did. I- I would have been fine,” not quite believe her own words. “I didn’t even know what was happening and killing him would have only made things worse…Though I don’t know how it _can_ getworse. They’re going to send us to hell, Jack. The eternal prison. I’ll lose my status as a death god, forever! Will and Thomas won’t remember me!” She cried harder. “Thomas will have to grow up without his mother. He won’t even remember who I am!” She threw herself down on the cot. Jack left her to her grief.

(x)

“Are you satisfied, gentlemen?”

“I knew he would admit his guilt sooner or later if we left him in there long enough,” came one smug answer.

“A confession that tells us Michael Summer has perjured himself and that things were beyond Mr. Sutcliff’s control. Under the circumstances, I believe some leniency can be shown. I don’t think we should blame one for the fault of another. ‘Jack’, as he calls himself has proven that he can be controlled and Sutcliff has shown considerable improvement over the years. So can we really say he is beyond hope? Plus we have been made an offer we would be fools to refuse. Despite what he’s done, we could use him in the ranks. He’s a damn good reaper.”

“And just let him waltz right back in, just like that?” He snapped his fingers. “And instead of one hellion, we’d have two.”

“I wouldn’t say right away. Solitary confinement for a time is an option. We could also send him back to the academy. Just because one has been allowed to make a fool oneself in front of the student body, doesn’t mean we should let our emotions get in the way of good judgment.”

The other’s face turned red, but was silent, refusing to give answer to the accusation.

“But are we going to allow Sutcliff to get off scot-free for what he has done?” asked another.

“He has spent a considerable amount of time in solitary already. We can always demote him or remove him from field duty, if that would suit you.”

“Oh come now,” said the previously smug reaper.

“If we give him the punishment Summer is all too willing for us to bestow on him, who is going to raise that baby? Are you?” he asked to the naysayer.

“Give it to the demon that fathered it. He can do with it as he sees fit.”

(x)

By the end of the first week of Grell’s imprisonment, he had worked out what he deemed an efficient schedule, so long as nothing interfered with it, which he did not to permit. Unfortunately this schedule was so tight he found no time to relax, much less sleep as he made up for the time he lost at work tending to Thomas by working during the night. He now had a deeper appreciation for what Grell went through every day. If, no, _when_ Grell was allowed to return home, William was going to insist the duties of the house be split between them.

As unprofessional as it was, he had no other option but to bring Thomas with him to his office. The curious minds and prying eyes soon got the hint to leave them be and tend to their own work while William attended to his. Ms. Jennings still had to discover this, however, he was grateful she was at hand to be able to take Thomas from time to time allowing William to work uninterrupted for awhile and he worked as diligently as he could. Any idleness led to him fretting about Grell, only growing worse when he stopped receiving letters from him. Inquiry led him to find that Grell was still allowed to send and receive letters and therefore could only mean that Grell was _choosing_ not to write, in result worrying him further. He was scared for Grell’s mental state. He had suspected all along that Grell had been playing up the cheerfulness he portrayed in his letters.

William was now considering something he did not think was advisable. Not knowing just how much Grell remembered of their past, William didn’t want to bring up any bad memories. Grell’s mysterious knowledge of William’s secrets made sense to him now and there were still many things William did not remember, but the headaches he once suffered had all but disappeared now that he had begun to remember. However, he felt guilty that he had not shared this information with Grell. After all, Grell had lived with the knowledge of the life they had shared for over a century. It pained William to think of the suffering Grell endured daily, haunted by those memories and forced to spend every day with the one person who was a part of those memories and never acknowledged him.

Grell would want to know what the first thing he remembered was. Why of all things did it have to be _that_ memory? That awful letter he had written. The things he had said. Would William be opening up old wounds by bringing it up? Some things were better left alone. It was clear Grell was happy in their relationship but William would never forgive himself if he never asked Grell for the same.

_My Angel,_

_You are the most amazing person, man or woman, I have ever met. From the shy, green-eyed, freckled brunette I once knew, to the brazen and bold redhead you are today who tries so desperately to hide those freckles. I find myself once again admiring your patience. I understand why you never told me of your memories of us. Would I have believed you? Unlikely, as much as it pains me to say._

_Yes, I remember now. I have for some time. During your pregnancy was the first solid memory I had, when I blacked out. There were some scattered bits and pieces before then that I could not make sense of. Since the black out, it is like a fog has been lifted and I have gradually been remembering various things. Like how I would occasionally call you ‘my angel’ because your singing is so beautiful, I have not said anything because I do not know how much you know._

_I regret this first memory was not a happy memory and I must deeply apologize to you for the events it contained. Things have worked out for the better as a result, however the pain I caused you that night is unacceptable. I knew it that very night and it was all I could do not to race to your side and beg forgiveness. To sweep you off to some foreign land where we could live happily, if such a place existed. Would it help if I said that my reasons were completely unselfish?_

_My father was arranging a marriage for me. I could not allow the woman he wanted me to marry to enter into a loveless marriage. Nor could I allow you to come to harm because I loved you. I am certain we are both aware of the penalties for that sort of a relationship during that time. We risked too much as it was and I had plans to end my life that night for both our sakes. But I was ill-prepared and delayed, partially for the reason already stated. Simply, I was warring with myself over whether or not I was doing the right thing. Then when the news of your death reached me, I really had no reason to live in that world any longer. Awaking as a reaper, I had no memories of my past life, for whatever reasons those in charge of such things decided._

_Both of us have changed since then. I wish I had given in to you sooner or had had some memory to go off of to know that our lives have been destined to be together, in life and death. Especially when I think of all you did to try to regain my affections when it was I who first wooed you. Though it was you who kissed first and without I may not have given into my desire, forgoing the teachings engrained in my being about such relationships and pursuing you as I did._

_Thank you for your love and your incredible patience for me. I could never ask for a better wife. I do not think one even exists. I love you more than words can express and no matter what happens, you will always be in my heart. I long to hold you in my arms again. To see you working about the kitchen in naught but my shirt or in the nursery tending to our son. Be strong, my love. Do not lose heart. We will see each other again._

_Please respond. This silence is maddening. Do you want to give me gray hair?_

_Forever Yours,_

_Will_

The letter was folded and placed in an addressed envelope and sent. Now all he could do was wait and hope Grell would answer him. Several days would pass before he would receive a reply.

_Oh William,_

_That was the sweetest letter and I’ll be sure to pass along the message. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Grell is not doing well. She doesn’t respond. Not since that bastard paid us a visit, so I have to do the speaking for her. He told her the Board was going to send her to hell. Of course, I would be included in the punishment. I’ve never really liked you, but if you care for her like you say you do, you would do anything to help her, correct? I have some information the Board might be interested in. See that they get it._

_Grell thinks I went overboard, but I say it was self defense. It was Summer who spiked the wine. I stopped him from raping your wife and just made sure he would never attempt to do so again._

_-J. Sutcliff_

William hadn’t thought his worry could grow further but it did with that letter. But he did feel more justified in his actions toward Summer and wished he had gotten a few more punches in.

Hell. The greatest punishment a reaper could receive and it was permanent. Most believed it to be a rumor, a myth used to frighten new recruits into submission. No one knew anyone that had ever undergone such punishment, but if the rumors were to be believed, not being remembered was part of the punishment. Even William wasn’t sure if there was any truth to it or not. If it was it was only enforced by the Board and only after much deliberation, he presumed as it was a not a decision to be rushed. Grell had already been in isolation a long time. Long enough to miss Thomas cutting his first tooth, being able to sit up on his own, and begin taking more than just milk along with learning new words. Long enough for the Board to make a ruling soon.

William had been fortunate to find an old camera among Grell’s belongings and had documented the events. He had also found a box of pictures with the camera. Most were of William, but there were several other reapers included. Near the bottom of the pile were several of a particular demon that soon found their way into a fire and were lost. William hoped Grell wouldn’t mind. They were quite old as the Phantomhive child could be seen in a few of them. Now all William had to do was to find that doll that eluded him all these years. Either Grell hid it extremely well, or had rid of it himself, in view of his current relationship with the demon. William hoped for the latter.

The ones of himself and Grell sat on the mantelpiece as they had for years. They hadn’t been moved since Grell first inhabited the place. William had to wonder how they planned to remove Grell from his life. Did they plan on sneaking into their home and remove Grell’s things as well as William’s memories of him? Or would they simply rewrite a part of them to make William believe something else had happened to him, like a demon attack?

Whatever the case, he needed to persuade the higher ups to permit him in to see Grell one last time. If they were going to take him away forever, he deserved at least one more time before they performed the act.

He wouldn’t get the chance.

 


	12. Resigned

**Resigned**

It was tough, trying to manage such long hair without a comb or a brush to help, but he hoped he had worked it with his fingers enough that he looked somewhat presentable. He went through the routine every morning. He never knew when they were going to be called to court. As Grell had apparently given up on life, she always was weak, everything was up to him.

 

Getting reused to working the limbs took a moment as always. He was not used to having so much control for so long. She had given him free reign. Too bad he was stuck in this cell with nothing to do but play with his hair and count the tiles on the ceiling, which he had gotten tired of. He supposed though that if William would write him back, he would keep up the correspondence. It would give him _something_ to do, even if he wasn’t overly fond of his pen pal, and the feeling was mutual. William was always such a killjoy, spoiling his fun. He made sure Grell took those pills that kept him locked away. Grell was such a burden. Which gave him another reason to dislike William, he had turned her against him.

 

The door to his cell opened. Time for a performance. They might be more lenient with Grell than himself and as she was too busy crying…Pretending to be Grell was easy. He could probably even fool William if he tried hard enough.

 

His hands were cuffed. He pressed his body up close to the man who had cuffed him. Raising his voice to Grell’s tone and batting his lashes, he said, “I’m okay with the bracelets, darling, but I’m a married woman. Perhaps we can ask my husband if he is interested in a ménage a trois.” He was promptly shoved away. He giggled. It was fun to torment his guards.

 

In the courtroom, he made sure to sit precisely how Grell would, in her most feminine posture. He wondered if they considered her a woman now that their body had taken on a more womanly figure. He soon got his answer and it was ‘no’ as they were calling him _Mr._ Sutcliff. He made sure to correct them a few times as Grell would have and that it wasn’t ‘Mister Sutcliff’ or ‘Miss Sutcliff’ but ‘Mrs. Spears’. However ever it wasn’t very long before he realized that they hadn’t bought it. They were well aware of whom they were talking to.

 

He bored of the whole affair. Couldn’t they just sentence him and get it over with already? He slouched in his chair, propping his elbow up on the armrest and resting his cheek on his closed fist. The cuffs had been removed, but two armed agents stood on either side of him. Tch. Like they would be enough to stop him if he wished to do something. Even unarmed, he could probably take them. He scanned the crowd of onlookers and busybodies that had been allowed to attend. He didn’t recognize anyone. Where was precious William? Surely he would have wanted to see his wife one more time before they shipped her off to hell.

 

Jack avoided eye contact with Summer. There was no telling what he would do to the man if he did. What a shame, too. He seemed like the sort of man he would go for. An affair with him could have been thrilling. The idea was very entertaining. If he had gotten to know Michael a little bit first and didn’t have those pills keeping him in check. Grell had a man, why couldn’t he? Michael had broken the rules, trying to take without permission and besides, he was after Grell, not him. Not many knew there was a difference, and it annoyed him sometimes. Bassy was off the menu. It was fun, but William would catch on too quickly. The old creep in the funeral parlor, maybe? Now there was a hottie if he had ever seen one.

 

He was nudged roughly by one of the guards. “Mr. Sutcliff, please take the stand.” Eyes followed him as he stood and went to the stand. “The Board has decided…”

 

(x)

 

William paced his office like a caged animal. He had just gotten word that the Board was going to sentence Grell and Habernathy had thought it was a good time to load him down with work with orders that it was to be done today, no exceptions. Not that William was currently getting anything done. He had tried, but then the time of sentencing rolled around and William began to pace, anxious for word of his wife’s fate. None came. Finally, he sat down and rushed through the last of his work, not caring if there were errors. He needed to get Thomas home and fed. It was getting late and everyone had gone home. He would have to make inquiries about Grell in the morning. Sleep was likely not going to happen for him tonight.

 

He fit his key into lock to find the front door was open. The inside lights were dimmed. It was possible he had forgotten to lock up this morning. He had just gotten to sleep the previous night when it was time to be up, it seemed. He headed for the kitchen to feed Thomas when a clatter sounded from there. A robber? He shook his head. Nonsense. But then what? He entered the room. A metal spoon had fallen to the floor, causing the noise.

 

“Darn it,” muttered the person that was bending down to pick it up. Thomas squealed and reached for the person. William was frozen in shock, having spent the past day and a half preparing for the worst and here was his wife in the kitchen as if nothing had happened. But was it his wife, or was it Jack? Based on the last letter he had received, William was suspicious and he didn’t want to take their son any closer.

 

The redhead looked up at the infant’s squeal and smiled, picking up the spoon and standing up straight. “William. I didn’t expect you home this early. They said you had a lot of work to do today when I called to let you know I was home. I’m afraid dinner isn’t ready yet.” He or she laughed. “You should have that bastard’s face when they decided what to do with me. He was awfully mad he didn’t get his way. In fact, they punished him too for perjury and attempted rape of a fellow agent. He’s been demoted. Of course, they weren’t easy on me either on me either, but it could have turned out a lot worse all things considered. I’m no longer a senior agent. I have as much status as a graduate. A student really, since I have to classes at the academy for the next year. Apart from going to the school, I’m not allowed to leave the house. After that, I am to be restricted to paperwork until further notice…Well say something, William. Aren’t you glad that I’m home?” He asked when William continued to stare at him. The spoon was placed on the counter and he approached them with his arms stretched out to take the baby, “Come to mommy.”

 

William held Thomas protectively and stepped back. Grell would have rushed to them as soon as she had been released, thrown her arms them both and assaulted them with teary kisses. This was not Grell. “Jack.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, darling.”

 

“I do not think I am being ridiculous. You are not fooling me, Jack.”

 

Jack huffed and out his hands on his hips. “Fine, you got me. But this same body gave birth to him. I don’t see why I can’t hold our child. He’s as much mine as he is Grell’s. You really think I would hurt him?”

 

“Honestly, Jack, I never what to expect from you. Let me speak to Grell.”

 

Jack smiled innocently, “I’m not stopping her. I explained everything in the letter I sent you. Did you not get it?” He turned and hastily removed the pan from the burner and turned off the heat as William left the kitchen to put Thomas in his crib. On his way back down, he grabbed the bottle of pills from the bathroom cabinet and met Jack at the bottom of the stairs. He held out the bottle to him.

 

“Take one. Take it now,” he urged.

 

Jack scoffed. “You expect me to take those willingly? Darling, I think you’ve been working too hard. Besides, I’m in control now, how do you know Grell won’t be the one to suffer like I have, locked away, if I take it?”

 

William didn’t know. “I’m willing to take that chance. You asked me to help Grell in your letter. This will help. What do you think the Board will do if they find out Grell has not been taking them?”

 

Jack stepped closer to William, placing his arms around William’s neck. “Darling, I am an actress. I think we can fool those old fuddy-duddies,” he said enticingly, playing with William’s hair at the nape of his neck. “Why don’t we let bygones be bygones? Bury the hatchet, as they say, or in our case, the scythe. Let’s get along.” He leaned in to kiss him but William shoved him away. A look of anger crossed Jack’s face. “What does she have that I don’t?” He screeched. “She is nothing without me. She wouldn’t be here today. She wouldn’t have had that brat.” He pointed up the stairs. “I’m ten times better than she is. All she does is sit and cry when things go wrong and wonder how and when her ‘prince charming William’ is going to save her instead of doing something about it herself.”

 

For a moment, all William could do was stand and listen to Jack’s tirade as the weight of his words slowly sank in, but then his anger started to rise. His fist clenched tightly and before Jack could even recognize what was happening, William struck him in the jaw. Grell’s eyes, or rather Jack’s eyes widened as he stumbled backward, but then a strange smile slipped across his face. “You would hit your own wife, Will?” he asked. “I never took you for an abuser.”

 

“I didn’t hit my wife,” returned William. “I hit you, the bastard who had her taken away from me.”

 

Jack’s smile never wavered. “And what do you want me to do? I already told you I’m not stopping her from talking to you.”

 

Stepping forward, William dug his fingers into Jack’s shoulders. He hated injuring Grell’s body, but he knew Jack only responded to violence. Grell would forgive him, so long as he didn’t touch her face. He struggled with his next words and he hoped Jack would not hear his deception. “I want you to go away,” he growled. “I would do anything to save Grell, even if it means killing you.”

 

“What would killing me do? You kill me, Grell dies too.” William’s hands were around the slender neck he used to cover with kisses.”

 

“You are the one trying to kill Grell,” he said, “but I won’t let you.” His grip tightened. “If Grell has to die, it will be by my hands.” The lie tasted bitter in his mouth but it was all or nothing at this point.

 

Jack laughed hoarsely. “Are you forgetting I don’t have to breathe, darling?” He purposely raised his voice to imitate Grell’s usual tone, but William did not let it show that it bothered him.

 

“Of course not,” William replied, removing one of his hands while the other still kept Jack in place. It was odd how this other persona could share the same form as Grell but yet lack some of the strength. He reached into his pocket to remove one of Knox’s old friends, a small knife made from the blade of a discarded scythe that William had confiscated that morning and had lain forgotten in his pocket until now. “But this _will_ kill you,” he asserted, pressing the blade to his beloved’s neck.

 

“Do it then. Kill me and be done with it.”

 

A wailing cry was heard from upstairs. William changed tactics. “Grell…my angel, Thomas needs you. I need you. You have to come back to me. I cannot raise him on my own.”

 

Jack continued to grin back at him, his eyes twinkling, enjoying watching William try to bring Grell around by himself.

 

“I know you can hear me.” He hoped. “You don’t have to be afraid anymore. Everything is going to be alright.”

 

Jack’s grin slipped and his eyes began to moisten. It was as if he couldn’t decide to be happy or sad. William dropped the knife and embraced him. “You are home. You are safe. Don’t leave us.” William kissed the side of his head, feeling the other slowly return the embrace to cling to him desperately, digging his nails into William’s back and he heard a shuddering sob. William withdrew to cup Grell’s face in his hands. The eyes looking back at him were not the crazed eyes Jack possessed, but those of his lover. William was about to draw him into an overdue kiss when Grell pulled away.

 

“Thomas!” She gasped, sprinting up the stairs. William picked up the bottle of pills where they had fallen and pocketed the knife before following after.

 

Later that night, Grell and William sat together on the bed, just holding each other. “I’ve missed everything,” she said, burying her face in William’s chest.

 

He kissed her and held her tighter, trying to comfort her. “You haven’t missed everything. We still have many more years to watch Thomas grow up. His first time walking, his first birthday.”

 

“I missed his first Christmas.”

 

“There will be more Christmases.”

 

Grell shook her head. “The Board or that Lorry woman will find some excuse to separate us again. And for how long then? What if Thomas starts to develop demonic powers? How long before I screw up again and they send me away for good? The only thing that stopped them was what Summer did. And there won’t be any more children, not without stepping outside of our marriage.. I may no longer be sterile, but you are…I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant, something I thought could never happen, and that he was yours…but he isn’t yours. More proof that I am nothing but a screw up. I can’t provide you with children of your own. Michael was right. I should never have been reborn as a reaper.”

 

“It is true, you do not always do things as they should be done, but I would not trade you for the world. Michael Summer is wrong. If you had not become a reaper, I would never have found you again. I would have been alone all this time, never knowing your love. You saved me. I told you on our honeymoon that my love for you was not contingent on whether or not we had children. We don’t need to have any more children. Thomas is more than enough. And Thomas _is_ mine, no matter that filth’s involvement. I have something for you.” He loosened his grip on Grell and left for a moment to retrieve a journal. He handed it to Grell and returned to his former position.

 

She opened it to find it was a record of times she missed with Thomas complete with photographs. Grell closed the book and clutched it tightly to her chest. “Thank you, darling…I thought I wasn’t going to see you or Thomas ever again.”

 

“Sh, let’s not talk about it anymore. You are not going anywhere.” He kissed her again. “I’m afraid you are stuck with us,” he teased, nuzzling the back of her neck.

 

Grell was comforted by his words, she began to cheer up. “Thomas looks just like you in those glasses.”

 

“Mm,” William hummed, becoming distracted by the taste and feel of Grell’s skin beneath his lips as he placed more kisses on her neck. “I thought,” he spoke gently into her ear, “that when you got back, you were going to slowly strip every last piece of clothing off of my luscious body while ravishing me with kisses in places that would get me all hot and bothered.”

 

She giggled and it sounded like the most beautiful music to William. “Nhin~ I planned to do much more than that, darling.” She hooked a finger underneath his shirt collar and undid the top most button.

 

“I thought so,” he whispered, seeking her mouth with his.


	13. Pretty Words

**Chapter 13**

**Last chapter I was in such a rush to get out I failed to put in any author’s notes. My beta wrote a good chunk of the fight scene between Jack and Will. I had been thinking on writing one, but it hadn’t gotten that far yet and in discussing it with her, she wrote a good bit.**

The buzzing of the alarm clock woke William and he reached over and shut it off before putting on his glasses. He turned over and gave Grell a shake. “Grell, it is time to get up.” Grell simply groaned and pulled the covers over her head. William grabbed the covers and yanked them down. “Come on.”

“A woman needs her beauty sleep, Will,” she grumbled sleepily.

“You are beautiful enough, now get up,” he answered as he got up to get dressed and wake up Thomas. He walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door. “Thomas, get up.” Thomas groaned and pulled the covers over his head. William rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. He may look more like William, but he acted more like Grell. Grell he could threaten with overtime (or no sex, depending on the situation), but unfortunately there wasn’t much he could threaten Thomas with. “Thomas,” he called louder and sterner.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, you do.”

Thomas reluctantly crawled out of the bed and began to get dressed. “I still don’t see why I have to go to that human school,” he groused.

“We have been over this. The only school in our realm is for training new reapers and you are too young for that. If your mother and I had the time to teach you ourselves, we would. If you decide to do what we do, this education will help you. Remember that all of us used to be human at one point. Now hurry up. I shall not accept being late on account of your laziness.”

“Yes, sir.”

William left the room and headed downstairs while Thomas finished dressing before heading to the bathroom to wash his face. He opened the door without knocking. “Thomas!” his mother shrieked quickly shutting her robe. “For heaven’s sake, sweetie,” she said more gently, “you need to learn how to knock. What if your father had been in here with me?” He gave her a puzzled look. He didn’t understand what difference that would have made. “Go on down to breakfast, darling. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts’. Just go,” Grell said crossly. Thomas went, closing the door behind him. Grell opened her robe again. The scar from her cesarean had all but faded. It was barely visible, but the one that ran along her chest stuck out to her in a most unsightly manner. A constant reminder to her of her infidelity and how lucky she had been to have not died that night, if Undertaker had not showed up when he did. She noticed the scar stopped just above where her uterus sat. If the scythe had cut her any lower, she would have lost Thomas whether or not she had lived. And she would never have known what she would have almost had.

Now her body was even more of a freak to her. To everyone. Neither male nor female but caught somewhere in between. How could William say there was nothing wrong with her? That she was beautiful, when she looked like this. Words. They were just words. His actions toward her lately spoke volumes. She couldn’t remember the last time they were intimate and every time she tried to initiate, he pushed her away.

A gentle knock on the door pulled her out of her mind’s wanderings. “Papa wants to know what’s taking so long,” Thomas spoke from the other side.

She blinked away the tears that had been threatening to spill and answered him. “Your father knows perfectly well that beauty takes time and that I refuse to go into work looking like a troll. He can leave without me if he is too impatient.” She closed her robe and completed the task that she had come in there for. She filled the little glass next to the sink with water and swallowed her morning dose.

Grell left the bathroom and finished dressing before heading down to join the family for breakfast. Afterwards, Thomas kissed his mother goodbye. He forced himself to stay still while his father combed his hair down then created a portal to the human realm, stepping out into an alley so as not to seen. He had gotten jumping down, but he still had problems cloaking himself from the humans.

Humans. All reapers had once been human, his father said, but Thomas had not been. He may not understand some things, but he knew how becoming a reaper worked, mostly because his father had been drilling the rules of the realm into his head since he had been born. He wasn’t natural to their world. There was something else too. His parents had tried to keep him from it, but he had heard the whispers, seen the stares from other reapers and looks of disgust. Half-demon.

From an early age, he knew that demons were a touchy subject with his father, so he would try to ask his mother, “What am I?” She would hug him and tell him he was whatever he wanted to be. “That’s not what I-” She changes the subject. He didn’t understand. He didn’t _feel_ like a demon. But how would he know what it feels like to be part demon? He could not recall ever meeting a demon before. Did this mean the man he believed to be his father wasn’t really his father? Or his mother perhaps. For all he knew, neither of them were really his parents. Finding a half-demon baby abandoned in the streets and taking it home to raise it sounded exactly like something his mother would do.

He took off his cap and mussed his hair back to his liking. Thomas left the alley after replacing his cap, but instead of heading toward the school, he turned towards the nearest sweet shop and peered through the window at the delicacies it housed.

(x)

She peered through the crack in the bathroom door, watching the others go to lunch. When the coast was clear, she dashed down the hall to the dispatch supervisor’s office. Between Thomas and work, they hardly got any time to themselves, but even that had been taken away by William’s excuses. So she was taking this chance. She needed to know that he had not grown tired of her. That he still wanted her and her freakish body.

Grell quickly shut the door behind her and, opening her red trench coat, struck a sexy pose. “I’ve brought you your lunch, darling. I hope you are hungry.”

William looked up at her, his eyes roved over her scantily clad form and sending chills down her spine before they returned to the paperwork in front of him. She bit her lip and marched over to him. She snatched the pen out of his hand and threw it aside. She then took a seat on the desk in front of him, sitting right on top of the papers. “Grell, I do not have the time to…”

She pressed a finger to his lips. “Shush. You have been running yourself ragged. Don’t you think it’s time you took a break and relieved some stress?” she asked provocatively, parting her legs so the short skirt of her lingerie rode up further to give him a full view of her arousal. She slipped a foot out of one of the high heels she wore to rub her toes along his leg. He scooted his chair back out of her reach.

“Not now, Grell,” he said coolly, getting up to retrieve his pen.

“But Thomas will be home by the time we are done with work here. We have a chance right now, and we used to do it at this time quite frequently, if you recall,” she grinned at him.

“I said ‘no’. I have too much work to do and I am certain you do as well.”

“’I have work to do’. ‘I am too tired’. That’s all you ever say anymore,” she spat, growing irate. “You may be able to turn off your sexual urges, William, but I have needs. Am I just not appealing to you anymore? Have you finally grown tired of waking up to the same old boring face every morning?”

“Do not be absurd. It has nothing to do with you.”

“Then what is it? Because I can’t think of anything else it could be.”

“Everything is not about you.”

She gasped. “It’s another woman isn’t it?”

“What?” He asked incredulously, looking at her if she was crazy. “Between you, work, and our son, when would I have time for anyone else?”

“You don’t really have any time for me lately, do you? So it’s either another woman or it’s me that’s the cause of your lack of interest.”

“You really are one of the most selfish people I know.”

“So now I’m selfish as well. I’m not only a bore and a freak, but I’m selfish too. Thank you so much for making your feelings clear.” She took off her other heel and threw it at his head before heading for the door.

“Grell, hold on a minute.”

“Go to hell, William!” She slammed the door behind her.

She ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls directed at her by the returning agents as she stormed to the bathroom and retrieved her things. Then she headed home without bothering to change. There was no way she was going to continue working today. Not with the knowledge of how William really felt about her.

Meanwhile, William sat back down in his chair wondering just what had gotten into his wife. Her last words had really hurt him, though he knew she couldn’t possibly mean them. He had been telling the truth. He had been tired, exhausted even when he finished work. Work that was constant of late. What with the upcoming war. The Great War, the higher ups were calling it. They were going to need every reaper they could get to handle the death tolls and the head of every department were busy organizing and preparing for it on top of their everyday work load.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to be intimate with Grell. He had had a hard time resisting just a few moments ago. His mind was just too preoccupied with current events to think about anything else and apparently Grell could not see that. No, she had to blow everything out of proportion and he hadn’t made anything better, had he? Grell really could be most selfish, but he should not have said it out loud. Instead, he had let the stress and Grell’s irrational temper get to him.

Not for the first time, he considered resigning from his position as supervisor. Then his conscience whispered the same as it always did when he considered it. Who would take his place? Would they be stricter on the agents under his charge? Would they protect Grell from getting too many violations? No, he had to stay where he was, as stressful as it was.

William looked down at the work around him. The human world was falling apart and if he wasn’t careful his marriage was headed that way too. Everything here was not due until the next day. It would still be here later if he chose to spend a few moments alone with his wife. He could always finish it tonight, but first he would work a little longer, give Grell some time to cool off.

(x)

There was so much to see and explore in London. So many shop windows to look into. Certainly much better than sitting in a dusty old classroom all day. Allured by the scents emitting from one particular shop, he pressed his nose against the window. It smelled so wonderful he wished he had brought some pocket money with him. Then he could buy one of the sweet smelling goods to go along with what his mother had packed for him in his lunch pail. He decided he would definitely bring some tomorrow. But first he would need to figure out how to access his piggybank without his father finding out. He was rather strict about spending money frivolously.

Another scent mingled amongst the baked goods. A smell that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He turned around to see a dark haired man staring at him from across the street. A man with crimson eyes. It was giving him the willies. A hand landed on his shoulder and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked up. “U-uncle Ronnie?”

“Your one and only,” he smiled down at him. Thomas glanced back towards the mysterious man. He was gone. “Aren’t ya supposed to be in school?” Thomas gave a nervous laugh. “Look kid, I ain’t gonna peach on ya this time, but ya shouldn’t make a habit of it. Take it from a professional slacker. Ya don’t wanna be in the hot seat when the Boss finds out.”

“Papa gets onto mother about her paperwork all the time.”

“A good example,” Ronald winked. He spotted an ice cream vendor and guided him over to it. He purchased enough for the both of them then they sat down on a nearby bench to enjoy it. “Paperwork is important in what we do,” Ronald said, picking the conversation back up, “but it can be dreadfully dull, just like going to school can be dull, but school is just as important.”

“Did you have to go to school when you were a kid?”

Ronald nodded. “In my day, school was harder to come by for the everyday sort, but I was one of the privileged few. However, I thought school was boring and a waste of my time, especially as I got older. Why should I go to school? I’m just going to inherit my family’s fortune. I’d rather spend my time partying and chasing girls, among other things and look where it got me. Though I still enjoy partying and chasing girls, I try not to let it interfere with work too much. The point is, your parents want what’s best for ya and for ya to have the best, ya got to have a good education. You’ll appreciate it when ya get older.”

(x)

Her bags were packed, then unpacked, the packed again before being flung across the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her arms wrapped around her midsection. She wished she could make up her mind. William didn’t lover her anymore so there was no point in staying, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had gotten by before, but she didn’t know if she could endure that life again. She didn’t want to. If she left, what would be done about Thomas?

She slowly got to her feet and went downstairs to stand in front of the fireplace where several photographs had taken up residence with the dolls she had created long ago. Among them were pictures of her closest friends, one that had been previously crumpled and smoothed out, but the one that held her gaze was their wedding picture. She wondered if she was just being silly. It wouldn’t be the first time she had overreacted, but it didn’t excuse William’s behavior. So preoccupied with her thoughts, she did not hear the door open or William approach her from behind.

He gently moved aside her hair to expose her neck and kissed it. “I’m sorry,” he murmured into her ear. “You were right about not having any time for you. I have brought you something.” She turned around to face him. He held out a rose. “A single red rose of perfect, untainted beauty that still does not compare to its recipient.”

“How perfectly romantic,” she answered, but she wasn’t smiling.

“I admit I am not the author, but I borrowed it as it describes one of the many ways I feel about you.” He reached out to run a hand through her hair. She batted it away.

“You think pretty words and a flower will fix this? I _want_ to believe you, William, but I can’t. I don’t know why you’re keeping up this farce. I know you don’t love me anymore.” Grell hung her head in sorrow.

William wrapped his arms around her and held close as she buried her face in his chest. “You are so wrong, Grell. Where did you get such an idea? I have not stopped loving you. Work has been very stressful lately and I am afraid I have been taking it out on you. For that I am sorry. As per your accusation that I’m seeing someone else, you are the only one in my life. _You_ are the one that I married and that isn’t going to change…And that lingerie is driving me up the wall.” He lifted her head and pressed his lips to hers.

One thing William knew how to do was kiss and her head was often turned whenever he did so. “Mm,” Grell pulled away. Her cheeks flushed. “Will, I’m-”

“Shut up and kiss me,” he said harshly.

“I’m trying to apologize,” she snapped back.

“And we don’t have a lot of time. So if you want me to be intimate with you, you will shut up and enjoy it.”

“Nn~” She grinned and pushed him back towards the couch. “So cold.”

~

The last of the cinematic record reeled to a close. Ronald leaned on his scythe and stamped “complete” in his ledger.

“That’s so cool, Uncle Ronnie!” Thomas exclaimed excitedly.

“I’m not too shabby, but you should see your parents in action. I’m surprised they haven’t taken you out on the job yet.”

“Papa thinks there would be trouble from the Board if they did. He won’t say why but I think it’s because I’m…well, you know…”

“I know what?” Ronald asked, playing innocent.

“A half-demon,” he answered, looking down at his shoes.

Ronald laughed, “Where did ya hear such a thing? One thing you’ll learn about the people we work with is they _love_ to gossip and spread lies and rumors. Your mum is a favorite subject of theirs. I can’t tell ya how many wild tales I’ve heard about your mum that aren’t true.”

“But reapers don’t have children…”

“Your parents are two of the most stubborn, most determined people I have ever met. Your mum especially. Your mum wouldn’t have any one else to marry besides your old man and by golly, your old man put up a fight, but he eventually gave in. If your mum says wants a child, then damn it all, your mum is going to have a child. Speaking of your parents, we should be getting you home before they start to worry about you.” He clapped a hand on the boy’s shoulder. Thomas set his mouth into a pouty frown as the topic once again went unanswered.

They arrived outside the tiny house on the edge of the residential area of their branch. Ronald was just about to bid Thomas farewell when they heard Grell scream William’s name. Before Ronald could stop him, Thomas was racing for the door. “Thomas, wait! It’s not what you think.” _This is going to be awkward_ , he thought as he followed after.

William leaned down and sucked on Grell’s neck as she came down from her high. Her form quivered beneath him, flushed and damp with sweat as he began to thrust in and out of her.

“So soon, darling?” she mewled, surprised he was ready to go again so quickly. “I’m not complaining but Thomas will be home soon.” He muttered something she couldn’t comprehend against her skin. They both froze when they heard the front door open and the sound of feet heading towards them. Grell quickly grabbed the throw kept on the back of the couch and covered them with and just in time as Thomas came around the couch just as she got it situated. “Welcome home, darling,” she greeted breathlessly yet cheerily as if they hadn’t just been caught in a scandalous situation. William could only stare in shock and embarrassment.

“You screamed,” he said.

“I’m perfectly all right,” she smiled. “Your father and I were just…playing a game.” William hid his face in the crook of Grell’s neck.

“A game?”

Grell was spared from answering by Ronald coming in and taking by the hand. “Ya have a bedroom for this you know,” he said, looking at everything but them as he led Thomas away.

“You are the last person to lecture us in the use of bedrooms for such matters, Ronald Knox,” she bit back.

“I’ll make sure to have him home in time for supper. Ya two have fun.”

William and Grell were left alone in the house. William raised his head. Grell looked up at William and started to laugh. “It’s not funny.” He frowned at her.

“Oh come on, darling. Laughter would do you good.”

He sighed and stood up, adjusting his glasses. “I should get back to work.” He bent down and kissed her, ignoring her pout before heading upstairs to shower and change into a fresh suit. “I shall be home late. Don’t wait up for me.”

Grell got up and refolded the throw, placing it back on the couch. Children could be really inconvenient at times. Hearing the water turn on upstairs, a devious smile crept over her face. She removed her lingerie and went upstairs to join her husband.

(x)

“I don’t like spinach.” Thomas made a face as he watched his mother prepare dinner.

“Spinach is very good for you and being healthy is important,” she answered as she busied about.

“Why does everything supposed to be good for you taste so horrible?” Grell smiled at his question.

“To make us appreciate the tasty treats that much more,” a new voice said.

“Undertaker!” Grell gasped, before scowling and scolding him. “Where have you been? You take off without a word, miss your all of godson’s birthdays, and why the hell are you dressed like that?” In place of his usual robes, he wore a suit and a black trench coat. His bangs had been trimmed to a shorter length and his hair was done up on the left side in a braided fashion along the scalp to the back of his head where it was tied off. She could clearly see his eyes which were set behind a brand new pair of glasses.

“My dear rose, still as feisty and fiery as ever. You look even more lovelier than when I last laid eyes on you.”

“And you are the same shameless old flirt who is avoiding my questions,” she shook her stirring spoon at him.

“And you know that I don’t give away information for free. I’ll settle for a kiss today.”

“You will get no such thing from me. If that’s your price, you can keep your secrets,” she said crossly, folding her arms and turning from him.

With that he burst into laughter. “You win. As for the outfit, I thought it was time I returned to the association. This way I can keep a better eye on you and your family. As for where I’ve been…let’s just say that it took some time to persuade the Board to let me back in.”

(x)

William sorted through the papers on his desk, organizing them into the most efficient order in which to complete them, when he came across an old, worn file and enormously thick. A note on the top said this agent was to be reinstated into his department and William was to finish filling out the proper paperwork. Curious, he opened the file and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. The deserter? His eyes drifted to the name listed beside the picture. Just what was the undertaker’s real name?

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~
> 
> To my knowledge and research 'Adrian Craven' is a merely a name popularized by the fandom as Undertaker's real name. I can't find any writings by Yana Toboso that this is his real name. While I like the name, I decided to go with something more original. I also am not happy with this chapter, but here it is.
> 
> ~  
> Wow it's been forever since I updated.

 

Thornton Kench? Honestly, he half expected something a bit more…exotic? Something with more flair. But why had the higher ups decided to reinstate him instead of locking him away or giving him the ultimate punishment? He had been a great reaper once, but he had broken so many rules it was hard to believe he was getting off so light, unless there had been events that took place not included in the record. The higher ups must also think the upcoming war desperate enough to have even considered this. However, William could not fathom what had brought this deserter back. What his motives were.

Looking over the file, and the somewhat cryptic notes concerning his return, it seemed he offered the Board a deal; some sort of exchange. The details were rather vague, leaving William to believe the exchange not entirely by the books and the deal was made quite a few years ago. Around the time…no. It was just a coincidence. The deserter wouldn't give up his freedom for something so trivial…would he? But on the other hand, people do crazy things for love, or what they think is love. It was at the very least a lustful infatuation the reaper had with his wife. William was not blind to it. If he had returned to the Association to help Grell then he was deeper in his debt, a thought that did not sit well with him.

"Your cooking is simply divine, dearie," Undertaker complimented as he helped her clear up from dinner. Thomas had been sent upstairs to bathe, and to give them time to talk alone, not to mention give Undertaker a break from the millions of questions Thomas had asked all evening. "Simply delicious."

"It had better. After all the time I slaved away learning so I could present William with a proper home cooked meal once he asked me to marry him. I started just after the academy. It took a few years before I got _really_ good, though."

"And now the two, or should I say _three_ of you are living happily ever after."

Her hands stilled what they were doing and she bit her bottom lip. "Thomas keeps asking questions lately. Questions I don't know how to answer. I fear he suspects William isn't really his father. I can't keep lying to him, but how can I tell him?…I often forget myself…Get lost in the lie because I want so badly for William to be his father. I don't know what to do."

"Tell him the truth. That William is his father," Undertaker said with a grin.

"I can't do that!" exclaimed Grell.

"The truth can be very liberating." He took her hands. "My, dear, I'm afraid I owe the lot of you an apology. I should have told you the moment I found out, but at the time, it just didn't seem to matter somehow. Course I was dealing with more pressing issues at the time and had my head wrapped around a little project at the time as well. The truth is that William _is_ Thomas' father after all."

" _What_?!" her eyes widened in disbelief for a moment then narrowed into contempt. "First," she said heatedly, "you tell me William is the father, then he isn't, and now he is again? Which is it? I do not like being jerked around like this."

"Now, now, settle down. Let me explain, to the best of my ability anyway. Some of this is still a bit of guesswork, but I assure you I am a hundred percent certain this time."

She crossed her arms and looked at him skeptically. "Well?"

"Well, your little rendezvous with the Phantomhive's former butler _is_ the reason you were blessed with the little tyke, dear old Bassy is not the father. Not completely."

"And how does that work exactly?"

"Did you and Willy make love in the twenty-four hour period following your might with the demon?"

"That is none of your business! Not to mention highly improper." Not that she was shy concerning such matters, she simply did not feel comfortable talking about such things with someone who 'had the hots for her' as Ronald would put it while she was married.

"I humbly beg your pardon, but you see, if you did then there is the answer right there."

"How so?"

"It seems Bassy can make the infertile, fertile. His powers reanimated your lady bits when you had sex but that session alone wouldn't have gotten you pregnant, I believe. Your bits would have needed some time to-"

"But William would still be sterile."

"Ah, yes, well here is where the twenty-four hours comes into play. By the time you two made love your bits would have been reanimated and enough demonic power left in you to reactivate Willy's little swimmers that night. And before you ask, Willy is still sterile. Only what he gave you came in contact with the demon's energy. I do believe that you, however, are still fertile."

Grell was silent for a moment. "You haven't explained how you know all of this."

"I had a little chat with an angelic acquaintance of mine back when you got into that spot of trouble when Thomas was a baby. With that Summer guy? We sort of ran into each other and you know angels are more perceptive about certain things than we are and he assured me that Thomas was full reaper, though it seems _some_ of Bassy's characteristics came through. That would be the demonic influence in getting him born, you see. It's not entirely my fault everything got all muddled up, you know. We were trying to figure out just how you managed to get pregnant in the first place and that could only be solved by how you two managed to become de-sterilized. A solution presented itself in the form of the demon and when your offspring comes out smelling like the fires of hell, what else am I to think? Then when I found out the truth, I became entirely sidetracked and plum forgot until now."

"What about his fangs? Thomas has the fangs of a demon. He didn't get those from us."

"Merely a side affect."

"And you expect me to believe you?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. Did he really expect her to believe him? "How do I know you're not just telling me what I want to hear?"

"I know I'm nothing better than a mischievous degenerate, but I would never lie to you, not about this. Please, believe me." She looked into his eyes and finding no guile, that she could see, she nodded in the affirmative. "Would you like to have more?" he asked after standing together in silence for a time.

" _More_?" she snorted, "Please. The only way that can happen, _if_ I'm still fertile, is to sleep with someone besides William who isn't sterile and that's not going to happen. Not to mention the Board poking their noses into our business if I do become pregnant again."

"But if you could have another, without having to cheat on Willy, would you?"

"I- I don't know. I never expected…any of this. I've cheated death many times over. Reunited with the man I love in a second life who I am now raising a child with, a child that should not exist, but he does. Mine and William's. Don't you think it would be asking too much to ask for more? Should we not be content?"

"Are you?"

"I like to think so," she smiled. "William and I have our little tiffs of course."

"Mostly instigated by you, no doubt," he interjected.

She looked to the floor with a sheepish grin. "It helps keep things interesting."

"I'm sure it does." He gave a wistful sigh, gazing at her. "Well, my dear, I must be off. I'll be in the neighborhood should you need me. I start back tomorrow and I have so much to do tonight. So much to do." He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, my dearest rose. Thanks again for the meal."

She escorted him to the door and made arrangements for him to come have dinner with the whole family in the near future. He left from there and ported to his old shop in mortal London. There were some items he needed to retrieve before closing down shop completely. He was going to miss the old place. Who'd have thought, after all this time, that he would get attached to another being like this. Back in his 'glory days' he'd had his dalliances. Strictly 'no strings attached'. And when he did fall for someone they were always unavailable, even now. Perhaps if he'd have known just how interesting Grell would turn out to be, he might have stuck around, and then he might have stood a chance with her. Bah, he still probably wouldn't have stood a chance, but he enjoyed the thought as he gathered up some items and stuffed them in a sack. Now there was one last item…where did he put it?

Aaah, here's what he was looking for. He pushed aside a dusty coffin and removed the floor panels underneath. From there, he retrieved several small vials. He hoped the samples were still good. Having to track down more would be rather difficult and bothersome. He hadn't really expected them to keep him locked up for quite so long. If it hadn't been for the upcoming war, he may be there still, so he would count his blessings. He hoped his rose would forgive him for going ahead without permission.

On his journey home, he thought about a night he had quite forgotten.

Invisible to human eyes he sat precariously on the balustrade of the bridge with his feet hanging over the edge above the dark waters as he waited for his assignment to show up. The shouts of many angry voices rose in the night and gradually grew closer. Soon, a young man came into view, running and laughing maniacally as he came onto the bridge. Human authorities appeared n both ends, fencing him in.

My, my he certainly was a pretty little thing. A bit plain perhaps, but one couldn't choose how they are born. This little man, for example, just a different hair color would make all the difference for him. Black? Or red perhaps. Oh yes, definitely. That pale skin would be stunning paired with red hair. But he could daydream later. It was time he got where he needed to be. The man wasn't goin to die on the bridge but in the rushing water below.

 _He materialized onto the riverbank just in time to watch the brunette jump over the railing and into the murky water. If the cold and the current didn't kill him, the pollution would. That was a nasty river. He pulled out his ledger and read it. "Grell Sutcliff. Died November 21, 1797. Drowning." Hmm. Really? The man had willingly jumped from the bridge. Well, he supposed the man_ may _have expected to survive, but there was only one way to know for certain._

_He shook his head and clicked his tongue as he viewed Sutcliff's cinematic record. The poor thing. Such a sad life. No wonder he jumped. Call him soft hearted, but he felt sorry for him. Unfortunately, he would have no great impact on the world if he were to live. Live as a human, anyway. The way he saw it, Sutcliff may have drowned, but this was clearly a suicide. Taking out his marker, he stamped 'transfer' next to Sutcliff's name._

_What a surprise it was to find the next case he handled was the one who had caused the poor man such heartache. A clean cut case. This one was most definitely a suicide. Hmf. Protecting his lover or himself? He wondered. Grell Sutcliff he could get by on a technicality, however there was no tampering with this case. Besides, this might prove interesting. This sort of thing didn't happen everyday. Pity he wouldn't be staying to see the outcome._

"I thought I told you not to wait up for me," he said as two slender arms circled around his waist to hug him tightly. She hummed contentedly as she held him.

"Undertaker dropped by today."

"Then I assume he told you about coming back to the Association."

"That and more." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him tenderly. "Have you had dinner?"

"No, but I am not-" Grell took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen where she reheated some leftovers for him.

"After the exercise you had today, you need to eat so you can keep up your strength," she winked.

"And whose fault is that?" William pulled her close, his hands resting on her rump.

"Yours."

"Mine?" he balked.

"For being so damn sexy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and with her lips close to his ear whispered, "What do you say we get someone to watch Thomas tonight and go off somewhere private?"

"You are incourageable! Have you not had enough today? Besides, is it not rather late to find a babysitter?"

"I just have a very healthy appetite…nhin~ and I want a midnight snack to tide me over before my lover gets distracted by work again. I mean, who knows when the next time will be?"

William contemplated for a moment before answering, "Friday, after work, we shall arrange for someone to sit Thomas and spend all day Saturday in bed. What do you say?"

"Sounds delicious." Her fingers trailed down his chest to rest on his belt buckle before nimbly undoing it.

"What are you doing?" he asked. A soft groan escaped his lips as she slipped her hand inside and rubbed him to hardness. Grell knelt to the floor, pulling his trousers and pants down further with her.

"Saturday is Saturday. I still want my midnight snack," she answered before taking him into her mouth.

"What…about my dinner?"

(x)

Injection was more desirable and likely to be the most effective, theoretically. This was still experimental, after all. His rose may hate him for it and goodness knows what her husband would think. As much as he hated the thought of using her as his guinea pig, this was too big of an opportunity to pass up. The possibilities, the intrigue…there likely was not going to be another chance such as this.

He straightened his tie and knocked on the door. "Come in, Mr. Kench," William answered.

"Mr. Spears," he returned with a big friendly grin on his face. He held up a steamy mug. "Thought you could use a cup of coffee. Black, just like you like it." He set it on the desk as he took a seat.

"Thank you," William answered hesitantly. "I trust you have been brought up to date as to the changes to our system since your absence."

"I received a manual, yes. It makes a lovely desk leveler, don't you think?"

As usual, William couldn't tell if he was teasing or not. He slid his glasses up his nose with a single finger before continuing with why he had called him to his office. "Grell and I are wishing to spend some time alone this weekend-"

"Say no more," he interrupted delightedly, "I'd love to watch the little nipper."

William held up a finger in warning. "No funny business."

"Funny is how I do business," he jested then held up his hands in defense at the look he received. "But I know what you mean. Fret not. I would never do anything that would harm my godson."

"No involving him in one of you 'experiments' either. I do not need a reason to bar another person from babysitting."

"Who did you ban? May I ask?"

"Ronald Knox. He kept trying to use him to pick up women."

Undertaker burst out laughing. "I promise not to do that either. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you. Actually there is one more thing," he added furrowing his brow. "Grell told me what you told her the other night about Thomas. You say you are certain this time. How can you be?"

"Did she not tell you?"

"She said you spoke with an angel."

"Yes. They can sense these things, you know. Their powers of perception are far greater than ours. Look, if you're so skeptical, go find an angel and ask him yourself. Well, best be getting back to work. Can't watch the tyke if I'm working overtime."

William nodded, resuming his work and uttering a quick "thank you" as the former mortician left. He meant it in more ways than one.

(x)

Thomas slouched in the uncomfortable metal chair in which he sat, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. The woman across from him had very much the same expression. Every visit was the same. She'd perform her little tests, which always failed to produce any results. Testing his demonic abilities, he figured. What would she do if he managed to produce some? Not that he thought he could. He couldn't do something he didn't know how to do. He didn't have the slightest idea how to be a demon and even if he did know, he certainly would not want to show them to _her_. He was quite young at the time, but he could still remember her disgusting display of enthusiasm when his fangs came in. That enthusiasm swiftly grew to impatience, as he had had no more developments since then.

Needless to say he was glad when she finally dismissed him with a disgruntled look. He stuck his tongue out at her as he left; unfortunately, she wasn't looking at him. However, someone was looking at him as he left her office. "Gramps! What are you doing here?" he asked wondering where his parents were.

"Gramps?" questioned his godfather. "I'll admit I'm quite old, but gramps? Do I look that old? I think you've been hanging out with that Knox kid too much." He ruffled Thomas' hair. "As for why I'm here: I wanted to spend some time with my godson and it just so happened your parents were in need of a little vacation, so we came to an arrangement for the weekend."

"You're not going to use me to pick up chicks like Uncle Ronnie are you?"

Undertaker laughed. "Heaven's no! We might go dig up some corpses though. Ah! But your father may not take that idea, so what do you say we start our evening by me teaching you how to make cookies?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize everyone. I finished writing it a few weeks ago, but between watching my grandma, taking care of my daughter, both of us getting colds, (though the cold enabled me to stay home and actually get to work on typing this up), I just didn't have the opportunity, or energy on some days, to work on this. This is the last chapter. I don't know if there will be a fourth installment. Probably not, but I hope you've enjoyed it. Next up (as far as I've planned at this time) is a new chapter Roux Dame. I also have one or two other stories floating around in my brain, one is even partially wrote, and eventually I'm gonna update Red String of Fate. It's just taking time. Thank you for your patience and reviews.

On this morning, William T. Spears woke up feeling funny, sort of, woozy. To be honest, he had been feeling off since the previous day. Surely, he wasn't coming down with 'the Bug'. A chronic illness similar to the human's cold virus that affected reapers to remind them of their former humanity some presumed. It had been some time since William had caught it, however, this did not quite feel like 'the Bug'.

Whatever it was, he was not going to let it interfere with his day with Grell. Rolling over, he pulled her close. He started nuzzling her neck and kissing it. "Nn, Will," she whined sleepily, "It's too early."

"Are you suggesting I stop?" he asked softly as her pressed himself against her.

"I'm suggesting nothing of the sort," she replied, turning over.

"Are you feeling okay, darling?" Grell asked as she lay panting in his arms, coming down from a climax. "I'm not judging you, but your performance today has been, well, lacking."

William shut his eyes, wishing the room would stop spinning. Sex was _not_ helping, but he didn't want to cancel their plans. "I am fine. However, I may be coming down with 'the Bug'. I apologize ahead of time if you get sick from this. We need this day, I think, and I don't want to disappoint you."

Grell frowned. "I might have been upset at first, but I would have understood, Will. I do not run on sex," she scoffed.

"There you go again," William muttered.

" _What_?"

"Making me out to be the bad guy."

"I do _not_!" she snorted derisively.

"Yes, you do, Grell, all the time. Never mind. Look, can we just enjoy today and not argue?"

A devious grin spread over her face and she moved to straddle him. He looked up at her, her long red hair spilling over her shoulders. "Maybe I want you to be the bad guy and I am the damsel that you hold hostage and do sinful things to," she spoke lustfully. She leaned down and nibbled his ear. "I don't particularly care for the position, but if you would rather, you can be the damsel and I the villain."

William flipped them over and pinned her to the mattress. "I think not," he growled. "Besides, I thought I was your prince."

"It's called 'role-playing', darling. Spices things up."

"You don't need anymore spice. Give me a few minutes and I'll make you feel like a queen instead of a damsel."

A skull rolled along the tiled floor and slammed into the various objects set up as pins on the far end of the hallway, knocking them over. Undertaker placed his hands on his hips. "Hmm, not bad. Aim needs a little work. Keep your arm a little straighter and you'll be bowling strikes in no time."

"You really think so?" asked Thomas.

"I know so, but enough of his silliness. I think it's time that you started scythe training, that way, you'll be ahead of everyone when you attend the academy."

"But father says I'm too young and that I may not be able to attend the academy anyway so there is no reason for me to learn."

"And why not? You're just the same as everyone else."

"No, I'm not!" Thomas burst out. "I wish everyone would stop lying to me! Keeping secrets when I know…I know..." A few tears slipped from his eyes. "And you're just the same as them." Before Undertaker could say a word, Thomas took off outside, opened a port to the human realm and disappeared through it.

"I should have known he'd be just like his mother," Undertaker muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair before giving chase.

As soon as his feet reached the human realm, Thomas took off like a shot, pulling his cap low over his eyes and disappearing into the crowds as they milled about. Several blocks later, he turned and ducked into a theatre. One of those moving pictures was showing. They were still relatively new but were becoming popular very quickly. He hid under a row of seats, crying softly and peeping out from under the seats at the flickering screen. He stayed there for several showings before he finally crawled out.

It was starting to get dark outside. He supposed he should be going home, but he didn't want to. Why should he? He didn't belong there. He didn't belong anywhere really. Making up his mind to not go back, his stomach growled. Perhaps he should give it more thought. He would miss his mother's cooking and his father was always telling him he shouldn't be so rash. Well he'd see how he do after one night and then decide.

A food cart stood on a nearby corner. It was wrong to steal, but he was hungry, and a piece of bread wouldn't be missed. If he went home to make better preparations in the morning, he may lose his nerve. Shielding himself from human eyes (or so he hoped), he went up and snatched a roll from the cart, fleeing into an alleyway just in case he failed in concealing himself. It also might just be the place to tuck in for the night. He hoped the night didn't get too cold.

After finishing his bread, he curled up beside some crates against the wall. His eyes were just drifting shut when a spine tingling chuckle was heard in the nearby gloom. "The mother is a murderer and the son is a thief. How amusing." Thomas sat up, looking around, eyes wide for the source of the voice. "I've been wondering for some time now what a reaper's soul tastes like. However, I'll settle for half a reaper."

A hand shot out and gripped Thomas around the neck and hoisted him into the air. He cried out, kicking and squirming. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"The demon slammed him against the wall of the alley. "Your 'mother'," he spat, "for lack of a better term, still owes me at least one soul. I should take yours and rid the world of an abomination."

Oh bloody hell, he was once a legend for heaven's sake and here he couldn't find the soul he was searching for. He hoped this wasn't going to become a habit every time he sat the boy. He was thankful that he had until Sunday to find him. He wondered why Mr. and Mrs. Spears hadn't told Thomas yet about his parentage.

"What is it?" William asked, seeing the look on Grell's face. They lay in bed just holding each other, enjoying the presence of one another.

"I know he can't always be trusted, what is private agenda may be, but are you sure we are doing the right thing? Not telling Thomas? What if Undertaker _is_ telling the truth this time?"

His hand stroked her hair affectionately. "And what if he is not? Believe me when I say that my heart soared when you told me what he said the other night, but we must be rational. We must keep our heads. Thomas is mine no matter what. What if Thomas began exhibiting signs of being a demon after we have told him that he isn't one? How would he feel? He may think that we betrayed him and that is the last thing I want him to feel." He stroked her cheek. "He's too much like you in temperament and may act rashly." His fingers trailed down her cheek to her chin. She tilted her head downwards, took two of his fingers into her mouth, and sucked them suggestively. " _Oh_ ," he groaned, "I hate it when you do that."

"What are you going to do about it?" She smiled coyly.

"You are expecting me to punish you?" A wanton giggle was his answer. "Shouldn't we get something to eat? Half the day is gone and we've not had a bite."

"Hmm…" She snuggled closer to him. "That would involve getting out of bed and you promised we'd spend all day here."

"Yes, but shouldn't we make the exception for food?"

"We could call Ronnie and ask him to bring us some take out."

"Grell?"

"Hm?"

"Must I point out that neither of us are wearing any clothing?"

"He's seen us naked before."

" _Grell_."

"Getting dressed would require getting out of bed," she frowned then sighed in defeat. "Very well." She scooched away from his warmth to the edge of the bed and got up. "You stay here and I'll go fix us something we can eat."

"I could go with you," he suggested, not wanting her to leave his side.

"No, dear." She flipped her hair over her shoulders and put on a robe that didn't cover much of anything as it was made of a fabric one could see through. "That would only lead to mischief, seeing how randy both of us are."

He agreed, somewhat reluctantly. She had a point. William lay back down in the bed to wait, feeling somewhat better as the day had progressed. Most of his dizziness was gone now.

"To think I am supposed to have sire such a pathetic creature. You aren't even worth a mouthful."

A million questions now swirled inside his head, but now was not the time. The shock having worn off, and struggling wasn't getting him anywhere, Thomas knew he had to somehow outwit the demon in order to not end up as his dinner. "Since I'm not worth your time, you should just let me go. I'd probably taste bad anyway. My soul hasn't been well cultivated. Nothing a refined demon such as yourself would be interested in." William often preached about letting one's emotions get the better of oneself and here he had gone and gotten himself in quite the pickle. He had landed in the hands of a demon with a personal vendetta against his family.

"Playing to my ego?" the demon asked, mildly amused.

"Really, it could only bring trouble for you. My parents are two of the strongest reapers in the London Branch. If you kill me, they'll hunt you down and destroy you."

"If they find a body and _if_ they know it was I, only then is it trouble for me."

"Perhaps, but my godfather is out looking for me." _Please?_ "He's a legendary reaper."

"Oh?"

"He's so powerful he's even brought the dead back to life and any minute he'll be here and kick your ass if you so much as touch a hair on my head." _I hope_.

"Really now?" smirked the demon.

"They call him 'Undertaker' for a reason."

The demon's smirk turned into a thoughtful frown and he seemed to be considering this information before slowly lowering Thomas to the ground. Thomas made to take off, relieved and slightly surprised he had managed to talk the demon out of it, but the demon kept a firm grip on him. "I'll take you to him," he said dryly.

They walked for some time in silence. Meanwhile, Thomas was attempting to make sense of the situation and wondered at the demon's decision to let him go at the mention of his godfather. They must have run into each other before. Also, why was he offering to take him to him? Then there was the business about supposing to have sired him, which was at the foremost of his thoughts, but if he asked about it, would the demon simply toy with him? Whatever he did, they should at least be introduced first.

"What is your name? Mine is Thomas W. Spears."

The demon didn't answer for a time and then said, "I am known to your parents as Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis. You may address me as such, if you persist in making conversation."

"Mr. Michaelis, may I ask you about something you said earlier?"

"If you must."

"What did you mean when you said you supposedly sired me? Sired means father doesn't it? Does that mean you are my father?"

At first, Thomas thought he was simply going to ignore him, but then Sebastian finally asked, "What have your parents told you concerning your birth?"

Thomas looked down and scuffed the pavement with his shoe. "Nothing, but I hear things. People look at me funny. They make me go see this 'doctor' once a month. It wasn't too hard to put together. I'm a demon, or at least part demon."

"Then in answer to your question, your are at least half reaper. Your parents believe me to be your father, but there is no proof."

"But is it possible?"

Sebastian thought for a moment then sighed, "Yes, it's possible. Do not expect any fatherly attention from me even if it is true."

"You just tried to eat me, so I doubt that would be a problem." Sebastian gave a low chuckle at that. _'Smart kid'._ "But I don't understand. Reapers don't have children. How would my mother-"

"Aren't you a little too young to be wondering about such things? All you need to know is a demon was involved. They arrived at a run down funeral parlor, all boarded up and the windows dark. "Hmm…" Sebastian hummed thoughtfully, his chin in his hand.

"Is this place special or something?" asked the boy.

"This is, or _was_ his establishment."

"Undertaker's?" Thomas asked. Sebastian nodded. "Oh, he lives in our realm now," Thomas informed him.

"You might have said so earlier."

"What do we do now?" Thomas asked with a yawn. It was getting late and he was getting tired.

"Well, if he lives in the realm of the Grim Reapers, why not wait for him there?" Sebastian suggested with a hint of irritation in his voice. "He's bound to return there eventually, or why not go back home to your parents? Surely they are wondering where you are."

Thomas could see the reason in that. He decided to not tell the demon that he had been in the process of running away when he had come upon him and that he had never asked for Sebastian to take him to Undertaker either, but perhaps he should call off the whole runaway thing, for now anyway. The next demon he runs into may not be so easy to get rid of. "Oh…farewell, Mr. Sebastian. Thank you for not eating me."

Not remembering which flat was his godfather's he opted to return home. Finding the door locked, he knocked on the door until his mother opened the door in one of her more modest robes. "Thomas! What the….?" She yanked him inside without bothering to finish her sentence and hugged him to her chest. "When I get my hands on that silver-haired creep…are you all right?" Grell mothered over him, inspected him for any injuries over and over again. Thomas waited patiently through it, and then she dragged him to the living room and picked up the phone. The number to Undertaker's mobile was punched in as William came into the living room after having donned his pajamas and his robe. "Hello, hello, Undertaker?" Grell shouted into the phone.

"Thornton Kench," William corrected, cleaning his glasses. "What is the matter? Thomas?" he questioned upon seeing his son home early.

"That _creep_ ," Grell said, taking the phone from her ear and gesturing wildly with it as she spoke. "That degenerate he's…well, I don't know what he's done, except letting our child run around alone in the middle of the night."

"I ran away," Thomas spoke up.

" _What_?" Grell asked, not believing her ears.

"Explain yourself," called William.

"I…I got mad," he started and continued before his father could interrupt and start chastising him. "It was stupid, I know, but I was sick of everyone lying to me. I don't belong here."

"What nonsense is this?"

"Shut up Grell, and let him speak."

"Of course you belong here. Who's been lying to you?" Grell questioned, hanging up the phone and kneeling in front of Thomas.

"You." Thomas's voice cracked and Grell's heart clenched as he started to cry. "You and father, and Uncle Ronnie and now Gramps. You tell me that he's my father," he pointed at William, "when he's not."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't," Thomas insisted.

"Grell." William warned at the same time.

"He isn't. Reapers don't have children."

"You're right, Thomas," Grell acknowledged. "Our kind don't have children, which is what makes you so special, my darling, because your father and I managed it. William _is_ your father," Grell tried to reassure him.

"Stop lying to me mother!" Thomas shouted.

"Do not speak to your mother that way," scolded William.

"Perhaps you should help to explain then instead of standing there like a statue," Grell said tersely, standing up straight.

"I met Sebastian Michaelis. He told me the truth," Thomas said matter-of-factly.

"He doesn't know the truth!" Grell said with a laugh. "The truth is-"

"Grell!" William stepped forward, silencing her. "The truth is, we don't know the truth. The information involved is questionable. But whether it was I that sired you or that…that _vermin_ , you are my son, understand? Reapers cannot have children, however, Grell _is_ your mother _._ I was there at your birth and saw her give birth to you. So, wouldn't it be possible that I am your father?"

"Y-yes," sniffed Thomas. "I suppose so, but I still don't fit in here."

"Neither do I," Grell said comfortingly. "Not even when I was a human."

"And I may not be able to attend the academy."

"William, did you tell him that?"

William adjusted his glasses. "I did. I have given this a lot of thought. Think about it, Grell. Reapers are humans that have committed suicide. We are dead, to a certain extent and undergoing punishment for our actions. Thomas is very much alive, though he has managed to attain some of our abilities, but is he immortal like us? He is not under our punishment. Even our situation isn't permanent, if we reach redemption. Thomas grows like a normal human being and may die of old age long before either of us have been redeemed. Even if the Board allows him to attend once he reaches a certain age, do we really want that for him? Don't you want Thomas to live a normal healthy life?"

"What about this life is _normal_?" snorted Grell.

"Thomas may reach a certain age and stop, for all we know. Whatever the case, I want Thomas to be healthy and happy. I love you, Thomas."

Thomas ran over and hugged him. "I love you too, papa."

"Hey!" Grell pointed at herself when they looked at her. "What about me?"

Thomas went over and hugged her too. She bent down and he kissed her cheek. "Of course I love you, mother." Grell looked at William expecting an 'I love you' from him as well.

"I believe my actions today should be more than enough proof to you of how I feel about you," he replied.

"I still like to hear you say it."

William rolled his eyes and started back to the stairs. "Thomas, you should be getting ready for bed and then in it."

"Yes, father." He kissed his mother again and left the room, darting up the stairs past William.

"No running in the house," William scolded. He glanced down at Grell who was entering the small foyer carrying her death scythe. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pay an old friend a visit, that's all," she sang as she went to the door.

"Put on some clothes first…and leave your scythe…and leave something for me to give overtime to on Monday," he called after as he continued up the stairs.

"No promises, darling."

A few weeks later, Grell dragged herself from the bed feeling sluggish. "Grell, you are going to be late if you don't hurry," William called from downstairs. He had had a hard time arousing her that morning. She sat down in front of her vanity and started running a brush through her hair.

"I look absolutely dreadful," she muttered to herself, noting the dark circles under her eyes. Her stomach churned, she dropped the brush and ran to the bathroom just in time to throw up into the toilet. After emptying the contents of her stomach, she flushed the commode and sat on her knees. ' _I can't be, can I_?" she wondered before calling to William. "William!"

William rushed upstairs hearing the urgency in her voice. "What is it?"

"I haven't cheated on you, I swear," she defended.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think I'm pregnant."


End file.
